Growing past Numbers
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: As Teenagers, Only the best and most loyal KND operatives have remained with their memories intact and are now apart of a branch known as the TND, This branch is not so known among the KND, only the higher Ups know about it. But soon, that's all to change when a certain Traitor Re-surfaces to Wreak havoc, and set his plan for revenge against a certain Ex Supreme Leader in motion.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Soooo, I'm new here, to this "side" of the fandom errr or whatever y'all call it, hehehe. So don't be so harsh on me XD.

I Hope Y'all enjoy the read.

* * *

I Apologize for the OOCness!

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make!_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _(For) - Language, Mentions of real Alcohol (Gasps!) and Um, Other Teen stuff ;)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance (Later on), Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, and Slight Angst._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Enlighten Me_**

 _"Long Time to feel young, Short Time to get Old"_

 _"Fanny..."_

 _"Wot'?"_

 _"Are you sure about this? Do you really want this?"_

 _a small moment of silence passed._

 _Two girls looked at each other, both gazing deep into each others eyes. They were standing in an empty hall._

 _The small moment of silence was nearly deafening._

 _"Rach...'m positive, It's for the best. I mean, we all gotta grow up one day right?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Sir, I don't want you to go pullin' some 'strings' fer' me. I don't want' any special treatment. I want to go like any other Operative with honor...I'd like to leave this 'me' behind.", The Scottish girl paused, she wore a small smile on her lips, "I want to 'grow' up"_

 _Hazel eyes looked away, the girl that had been begging her fellow cadet to remain by her side a little while longer, gave in. "Very well, Numbuh 86"_

 _The girl stood straight and saluted her superior, "It's been a great run, 'Numbuh 362'."_

 _Numbuh 362 saluted back, she wore a firm expression, chewing on her bottom lip, anxious to try and convince a fellow Operative she deemed worthy of taking on a spot in the higher ups, the TND._

 _But she failed to persuade her friend._

 _'Friend', Numbuh 362's eyes now followed her loyal cadets back, as the girl was going to the decommissioning deck. "Goodbye, Fanny"_

 _Said girl halted in her steps, she turned to look over her shoulder, "Goodbye, yer' self"_

* * *

"Hey girl? You doing alright?".

"Huh? Oh er, yeah, sorry Abby". Hazel eyes averted any contact with the other girls' eyes.

"Hmmm, Somethin' tells me something's on your mind. and Numbuh 5's never wrong.", The red cap wearing girl hummed and touched shoulders with the Hazel eyed girl.

"Uh, Just...I slept pretty late last night-"

"Hmph, How many times are you gonna feed me the same excuse? Numbuh 5 just wanna help if she can".

"Sorry, Uh, it's nothing really-"

"Guys!", a cheery upiddy voice squealed in what seemed to be delight, "Wally's waiting for us with Numbuh 2!"

Abby turned to the girl that had been walking beside her, "This talk ain't over"

Rachel gulped.

"C'mon", Abby dragged Rachel with her, both girls running the Japanese girl's way.

"Lead the way, Girl"

"Okay!", the Asian smiled brightly and lead the two girls down the packed hallway and out the side door of the their high school.

A blonde haired boy leaning against a black van.

"Gosh' Kuki, took you long enough' to find 'em, and er, hey there 362, sir", a tall blonde haired boy greeted the sandy brown haired girl with a salute.

"At ease, I'm as ordinary as an operative can get", Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It was true, maybe back in the KND she was something, but all she wanted at this point, was to be 'normal', well, a normal TND operative, not some 'Supreme Leader' like she was back then.

Things weren't the same anymore, something was missing from her life.

Suddenly the van's door slid open, revealing a brown haired boy, he wore a smile. "So? we still and always will, respect you, 362"

"But-"

"Oh, Girl, there's no time for arguing right now, we gotta crack down on them teens!", Numbuh 5 said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yay! We're gonna beat up some bad guys!", Kuki said and skipped towards the van, and happily, jumped in.

"Move it, Numbuh 2!", the blonde haired boy jumped in as well.

Numbuh 5 tossed her bag to Numbuh 2, "So, Numbuh 362, Gonna' come or not?"

Rachel shrugged, "Coming of course, anything's better then sticking around for algebra class"

with that, both girls entered the van, and the van drove off.

"Oi, Kuki, What were doing with jerk face yesterday?", Wally asked with a frown. His arms crossed over his chest as he sat in his seat in front of a computer screen.

Kuki shrugged, "Who? Brad?", The girl spun around in her chair to look at Wally's figure.

"Yeah, _That_ Guy", Wally said as he turned his body in his seat to look at the Asian girl.

"Whaaat? He's really nice"

And so bickering began to fill the van.

"Ohhh here we go", Abby rolled her eyes, she knew where this would go, Numbuh 4 was acting like some jealous boyfriend, he had been for quite some time, But Neither Kuki or himself could bring themselves to admit that it seemed like that.

"Tell me about it", Number 2 said with a sigh as he drove the van.

Rachel remained put and quite, she blocked out the bickering that was starting to build up between Numbuh 3 and 4. She sat with her arms crossed, seemingly in thought at this point.

Abby looked up at her the small mirror, and saw Rachel sitting in the back, she wore her usual distant look.

'This girl', Abby thought as she narrowed her eyes, all she wanted was to help out the girl that went from her superior, to her close friend. But the girl just wasn't opening up about anything really.

"I heard 'she' came back", Numbuh 2 said, his eyes still on the road.

Abby hummed and now turned her attention to her friend, "Who?", Abby shifted a bit to get closer to Numbuh 2

"Um...", The boy lowered his voice, "Numbuh 86"

Abby rose an eyebrow and sat back in her seat, she chewed on her bottom lip slightly, and stared forward, as if in thought.

'She's back, aye...Wonder if that's why Rachel's acting this way'

"Keep this between us, for now"

"Right"

Rachel was in her own thoughts, she was thinking about many things.

* * *

 _"What'd she say?"._

 _A boy with black hair asked as he walked up to the fidgeting 'supreme leader'_

 _Rachel held a frown on her face, the young girl shrugged and kicked at the floor a few times, she was feeling frustrated all of a sudden._

 _"She wants to go through with it."_

 _"Boy, Fanny's tough huh? brave for wanting to willingly go through with it."_

 _Rachel nodded her head._

 _The boy sighed out, "Ya' know, I might even say...she's tougher than me"._

 _Rachel didn't really put much thought into what the boy was saying, she was still stuck on wanting to call of Fanny's decommissioning._

 _Nothing of what the kid was saying, was sinking in to Rachel's head._

 _"-I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Rach."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _It was only with that sentence that the boy said, that something finally clicked in Rachel's head._

 _but it was too late._

 _"I'm sorry!", the boy shouted now, "So sorry!"_

 _Rachel's hazel eyes widened, and then, suddenly, pain racked though out her body and black closed in on her vision as she fell to the floor._

 _"RACH!"_

 _"Supreme leader!"_

 _"Sir!"_

 _many shouts of concerns were filled Rachel's hearing, then an explosion and an Identification._

 _"PATTON!", a Scottish accent was the last thing Rachel heard._

* * *

"WOAH!", Rachel jumped, she looked at Kuki and Wally

Wally was clearly agitated at this point.

"Hoagie, if you don't drive right, I'mma stick my fist down your throat!", Wally threatened.

"Hehehe, Sorry guys, a few speed bumps, we're almost there".

Rachel sighed out.

"Chill out y'all", Abby said.

the teens were currently heading to a 'parking lot', they were going to some type of briefing on...Traitor Operatives.

'Patton'

Rachel gritted her teeth slightly.

she was betrayed.

* * *

"Finally, Y'all, we're here", Abby was the first to hop out of the van, Numbuh 2 parked the van behind the small mart.

Kuki and Rachel opened the van's door and hopped out.

Wally and Hoagie being the last two out, shut the doors and locked the van.

Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, "Hey, go on with out me, I'm gonna get some stuff from the mart, want something?"

Wally rose a hand, "Cream soda"

"Oh, Oh Oh! I want some rainbow monkey gummies!", Kuki clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

Hoagie smiled, "Since you offered, A Chilidog, extra Cheese, and a can of ginger ale, please"

Rachel nodded, then turned to Abby, "You?"

Abby nodded, "Gum"

Rachel hummed and then nodded, "Alright, I'll see you guys down there in a bit."

"Right"

"Thanks, 362", Kuki smiled and pulled Hoagie and Wally with her.

"See ya' girl, don't take so long", Abby said with her hands on her hips.

"Got it", Rachel waved the girl off and turned around to head towards the small stop and go mart's entrance.

...

The sandy brown haired girl grabbed all the snacks she could carry, bringing them up to the register, a boy behind the counter checked her items out.

"That'll be 10.50 ma'am."

Rachel took out her wallet and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and the two quarters, she handed it to the boy.

"Alright, here you go", The boy gave Rachel her bags.

"Thanks", Rachel took her bags and left the counter.

'Traitor Operatives...Will he be on it...Of course he'll be on it...he started the Ninja Fude.'

Rachel felt her chest tighten, she knew it was bound to happen, she knew that this 'meeting' would take place, People that betrayed the KND and defected, were highly dangerous, they knew a lot about the KND, their secrets, their plans and way of doing things...Traitors made everything so complicated.

'Patton'.

day in and out, Rachel wondered why her best friend had betrayed her.

and when Rachel wasn't thinking of the traitor, she'd be thinking of a certain short tempered Scottish girl she missed ever so much.

'Fanny-'

"Omph!?"

"Umph?"

Two thuds came about on the cement of the parking lot just outside the mart.

One of Rachel's two bags remained on the floor, luckily the bags were tied tightly. One bag was in Rachel's arms.

Rachel sighed out and stood up, she dusted herself, she was in no mood right now, what so ever.

"My stuff-"

Just before Rachel could give complain, A sight before her made her swallow her words.

Rachel's eyes widened momentarily, 'What'

a red/orangy haired teen sat before her, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, a small shy smile curved her lips.

"U-Uh, So-Sorry, I've been a bit clumsy lately, and now I've gone and made you drop yer' stuff'-"

"No!", Rachel dropped her other bag and stepped to help the girl with the Scottish accent up, "It, it was totally my fault!", the sandy brown haired teen exclaimed nervously.

'It's her...It's really her!'

"You don't 'ave ta' help me"

"No, no way!. Uh it was my fault, I wasn't paying any attention to where I walking, _Fanny_ "

Whoops.

The girl held onto Rachel's shoulder to support herself, she looked at Rachel with slight confusion in her eyes.

"Fanny? I don't reckon telling you my name, Stranger.", The girl rose an eyebrow, "And it'd be _Francine_ To you"

Rachel winced slightly, "Urm...Uh...Well I, uh-"

"Rachel, what's taking so lon- Uh!?", Kuki just turned the corner, surprise washed over her facial features. "Woah...Uh-he...", Kuki backed away and turned the corner once again, awkwardly.

'Seriously!'

"Friend of yers'?", Fanny looked at the taller girl that she still held onto.

Rachel nodded, "yeah"

Fanny sighed slightly, "Um, well, I still have a question...how do you know my name? and so intimately"

'I-Intimately?!'

Rachel's cheeks flushed slightly at the mention of such an 'adult' word.

"Well uh, Um...", 'crap', Rachel needed to find a way out of this...if she doesn't, she could end up compromised.

Fanny remained quietly staring, awaiting an answer.

"Um...Uh"

Nothing.

Rachel looked like some stuttering idiot.

'what can I say!?'

Rachel was going to open her mouth once again, but it snapped shut when a rough deep voice called out to them.

"Francine, Sweety! Hurry up, what's the hold- Oh! McKenzie!".

It was Fanny's father.

Rachel tensed up slightly,'Mr. Boss', "Uh...Mr. Fulbright, hello sir", Rachel greeted slightly nervously.

Fanny stepped away from Rachel, breaking the physical contact, she stared with confusion at her father, "You know her?"

"What! Of course, sweety, she's your childhood friend, geez, we've only been away for two years and you've already forgotten"

Fanny hummed and turned to the sandy brown haired teen with questions written all over her face.

Mr. Fulbright Smiled lightly, cigar in mouth, "Youngin's I guess, so forgetful. you two should catch up. As a matter of fact, We're having a 'small' get together, it's going to be a business function type of thing, but You should come along with your father.", The man spoke to Rachel.

Rachel avoided meeting eyes with Fanny, but she could feel the girl's eyes burning into her.

"Uh-ha, I don't know sir-"

"Non-sense! Fanny's going to be starting fresh here again, It'd be nice if she had someone to 'hang out' with, as you teenagers call it.", Mr. Fulbright said with a wave of the hand, "'sides, your father'll be there anyways, he got transferred back to my firm. Just come along."

Rachel shrugged lightly, she rose a hand and ran it through her own hair, "When's the 'function'?"

"That'a girl, It'll be tomorrow night".

'Tomorrow!', Rachel flinched, too soon, she thought.

"O-Okay, I'll see if I could pull it off".

The Scottish girl looked in between her father and this mysterious 'Childhood friend' 'I don't even remember her!', Fanny thought to herself.

"Hope so, I'll remind your father", the man winked at the girl, clearly he was determined to get Rachel to go to the function.

"Right"

"Alright, nice seeing you again, McKenzie, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again, and maybe so often, Say goodbye for now, Francine."

Rachel turned to the girl, she found Fanny with arms crossed and an eyebrow risen.

"Bye", she spoke slightly sassy-like.

"B-Bye", Rachel said.

With that, the two walked by her.

'Crap, Tomorrow! I can't, there's no way I can go!'

Rachel stood in place.

"Rachel!", a group of voice called out to the standing teen.

Rachel turned to the group of teens.

"What happened with 86?"

"Where's Fanny?"

those two questions were first to fly out of Kuki and Wally's mouths.

Abby and Hoagie on the other hand, remained silent.

"Um, I bumped into her...I...had no idea she came back", Rachel trailed off slightly to rub the back of her head.

how did she not know, surely Paddy and Harvey would have told her...Heck, Paddy should have told her.

"Numbuh 85 didn't warn you, girl?", Abby asked as she walked towards the confused teen.

Wally and Kuki also walked beside Abby, Abby stood in front of Rachel, while Kuki and Wally grabbed the bags filled with snacks.

"No, I..."

"It's alright, girl.", Abby patted Rachel's shoulder.

"Paddy didn't say anything to me, he didn't...he hasn't contacted me in weeks."

"Maybe the kid's been too busy to, ya' know", Wally chimed in.

"Yeah, I heard with all this Teen Ninja war thingy going on, the KND have been a bit tied up, I mean, think about it, when the KND askes the TND for help, it means that it's really serious.", Kuki said as a matter of factly.

"Kuki's right", Hoagie said with a reassuring from where he was.

'They're right, gosh', "Yeah, umm...uh by the way, Abby, I'm gonna have to take a day off tomorrow".

"Huh", the group all hummed.

This was a first.

Never has Rachel asked for a day off.

"Woah, girl, slow down...is this about Numbuh 86?", numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah, Her father saw me, and he of course recognizes me...he wants me and Fanny to...um-"

"Get a bond going again?", Hoagie said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah...that", Rachel sighed out. "Her father will tell my father about it, and I'll have to go, I mean, He's my dad's boss"

"Oh maaaan! Tomorrow's the party?", Kuki spoke up with a frustrated sigh, "Urgh, My mom works with him too, She'll make me go"

Abby sighed out and Looked at Hoagie, "Anyone else calling out tomorrow?"

Wally and Hoagie shrugged, "We're good"

Numbuh 5 rested her hands on her hip, "Alright, You two won't be around. Me and these two are going to moon base, we have a meeting with the supreme leader, I was hoping you two would be free, but Clearly you two aren't."

"Sorry"

"Sorry, Abby"

"well, I guess we should go back to that briefing for now. After the briefing we'll be heading to Moon base, we'll fill you two in on what's happening when we see each other at school. Cool?"

"Right", Rachel and Kuki nodded their heads.

* * *

Fanny sighed heavily, she wasn't one to wear scowls, but for some reason, it just wasn't leaving her face.

'That girl'

Fanny swore she never recognized the girl, she swore she'd never seen her before, never...so how could that girl be her 'childhood friend'?

Fanny shook her head, she began to re organize her room, her room remained largely the same as she had left it two years ago, she left everything in place, her father telling her that he was sure they'd come back to this house.

and surely, they did.

Fanny only unpacked some clothing from her luggage.

'She called me Fanny...only people really close to me call me that...', Fanny sighed out once again.

frustrated she sat on her bed, 'Only family call me that, I don't have friends.'

That was true, while Fanny was quite popular, she wasn't exactly close with anyone, for some reason, she kept everyone around her at arms length.

It was strange for someone to truly be so familiar with her. and by the way that girl called her 'Fanny', it said a lot, especially with her father backing up with a claim, saying that she was her childhood friend.

"Tomorrow I'll find out for sure", Fanny said to herself.

At Tomorrows function, she was sure she'd get some answers from the Sandy brown haired teen.

Tomorrow.

* * *

Whale, Hope this was a good read, for now of course, hehehe.

Like I said, I apologize for the OOCness. and other mistakes I might have made.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

* * *

 _Till next update!_

 _Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update!

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **Alright, so. Answers to where this fic might go.**

 **So, in the reviews, I got a certain review that got me thinking a bit, and well, I got an answer. Okay, so the reason why Sector V was maintained as operatives will come to light a bit further into the fic, it's a decent excuse (I think) and the reason why Fanny was willing to get decommissioned will also come to light, along with the reason why sector V was kept in commission. And as for Maurice, he will definitely have a place in this fic, just not so major, along with Chad and Cree...**

 **and also, Numbuh one's also gonna be showing up too, not yet tho...he's also in the GKND...just throwing that out there. but this'll all be explained further into the chapters to come.**

 **and a lot of flashbacks also help piece things together.**

 **End Note:**

* * *

 _ **Important** **KEY:**_

 _Flash Backs._

"Conversation"

'Internal Thoughts'

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Mentions of real Alcohol (Gasps) and Icky Teen Romance later on.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance(Later on), and Slight Angst.**_

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter: New Blood_**

 _"Don't try to fight, Nothing you can do, I'm gonna run all over you"_

Rachel sighed heavily. walking through the empty hallways of the underground TND hideout.

The briefing did in fact have that one persons name on the list, and not just any list, but the top 10 most dangerous of the list of 25 names of wanted traitor operatives.

Patton Drilvosky being at number 5.

and the reward for his capture, was actual cash. With all this Teen Ninja stuff going on, the stakes were ever so high, it was crucial that the traitor operatives were apprehended. Before the teen ninjas got their hands on them.

The list contained 25 names, the names were ordered from, the most knowledgeable and dangerous, to the less and more ordinary operative on the run from decommission.

"Hey girl, you alright?"

Rachel turned to look over her shoulder, she stopped in her tracks, "Abby"

"Numbuh 5 has a feeling that maybe 86's return got you in a circle...am I right?", Abby walked towards the sandy brown haired girl with arms crossed.

"No", Rachel turned to completely face the red cap wearing girl, "I've just been thinking is all, about things."

Abigail nodded her head, she reached Rachel's spot and hummed, "Girl, If you don't start sharing-"

"What? I'm being honest here, I swear", Rachel put her hands up in defense.

"Girl...Mm-mm-mm, You know, numbuh 5 always have time to listen."

Rachel sighed out in defeat, "I've been thinking about what happened...before...the day of Fanny's decommissioning", Rachel's arms fell to her sides.

Abigail hummed, she remained silent.

"I don't remember anything...just...how he apologized-"

"He betrayed us Rach", Abigail said.

"I know...but I can't help but feel like maybe it's my fault. Like maybe...maybe I went wrong somewhere or something", the former supreme leader brought a hand up and ran it through her hair.

"Girl, It's not your fault, he did what he did, cause he was too scared to face decommissioning. Numbuh 86, 4, 3 and even your brother tried to talk sense to him when you was out, and you really want to know what he did?", Abigail asked, her own arms feel to her sides, she wore a firm frown.

Rachel nodded.

"He pointed the baton at your unconscious self, If it wasn't for 86 throwing herself at him, I think things might have taken...a turn."

it's been two years since then...never had Rachel asked about what had happened after she was out.

"Fanny?"

* * *

 _"PATTON!", a Scottish accent roared through the moon base._

 _"Back off! I'm warning you! I'll do it! I'll do it!"_

 _"Supreme leader!"_

 _"Sir"_

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Oi, Idiot, I'll make you swallow that Baton if you don't stop pointing it at her! you cowered!", Numbuh 4 screamed out, furious._

 _Fanny's helmet rested in Paddy's arms._

 _Fanny balled her fists up, "Patton yer' an idiot if you think yer' gonna get away with this!", the Scottish girl gritted her teeth, "Yer' just a wee' little sissy! You didn't have it in ya' to take Rach head on!"_

 _a few other operatives came along, all armed to the neck, prepared to forcibly decommission this traitor._

 _Numbuh 3 frowned heavily, "You little sissy!"_

 _Numbuh 4 and 5 both armed up._

 _"Stand down numbuh 60!", a voice roared, "I'll get you for hurting my sister! you're so not gonna get away with this, you, TEENAGE SCUM!", Harvey was furious._

 _Patton gritted his own teeth, he leaned down and grabbed the unconscious supreme leader by the collar of her sweater, "I suggest you all back off, I have her! I'll hurt her!", the boy now considered a teen said. he glared heavily at Fanny._

 _"Patton...stand down", Fanny said in a commanding tone. "Let her go"_

 _Patton looked around, he was clearly surrounded._

 _"Not until these kids stand down, **Francine** ", Patton said, almost mockingly, his grip on Rachel's sweater tightened._

 _Fanny scowled, it was either, let Patton off scot free, or Rachel get hurt. Fanny turned to Harvey._

 _Harvey glared at the boy, "Numbuh 60..." the boy said through gritted teeth._

 _Abigail frowned heavily, "Do it, 86."_

 _Patton smiled, "Do it, or your precious Supreme leader gets it!"_

 _Fanny growled, "Stupid Boy.", Fanny muttered, "I thought you and Rach were the closests' of friends? Patton , as much as i'd like to make you swallow that stick, it's not too late to turn back now."_

 _Patton frowned, "Maybe..."_

 _Harvey gritted his teeth, he rose a hand in the air, "Stand down sector V, W and T"_

 _Fanny looked away and also rose a hand, "Stand down, everyone"_

 _A few kids muttered under their breaths._

 _Numbuh 4 growled, "This ain't ova'"_

 _"Quiet down, Numbuh 4", Abigail warned._

 _Kuki and Paddy both put their weapons down._

 _Patton smirked, "Put them all down, as a matter of fact, toss them to me, in my direction."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _a few operatives snarled._

 _"Do it", Patton warned, then with the baton, he touched the side of Rachel's face._

 _Fanny did what was told of her._

 _But in a different way._

 _She threw the weapon at Patton._

 _Directly at him._

 _"Ugh!", Patton stumbled._

 _The room froze._

 _Fanny let out a yell and made a break to the momentarily stunned former KND operative, and tackled him._

 _Patton yelped in surprise, "WHA-!?"_

 _Rachel's body dropped to the floor._

 _Harvey jumped, "EVERYONE, GET HIM!"_

 _"YEAH!"_

* * *

Kuki walked silently by Wally's side, both teens were heading out of the hideout, they were both going to go home, Kuki had to go early, due to that 'business function' tomorrow.

"So err, uh Kuki...", the boy trailed off, he brought a hand up to his head and rubbed the top of his head.

Kuki turned to the boy, "Yeah, Wally?"

"Um, err, uhh, So this party thing...umm, you sure you wanna go to it?"

"I don't have a choice, Wally, My mom always takes me when it's business related.", Kuki said.

"Why?", the Australian boy asked.

"I don't know, she likes it when I make new friends?", Kuki shrugged unsure.

"Oh..."

Kuki sighed out, "I don't many people at those types of parties to be honest, lucky Numbuh 362's going too, but I think 86's father will keep her busy."

Wally nodded, "Oh, Um...well uhh, can you bring someone else?"

Kuki hummed at the boy's question. "I can if I wanted to, my mom always asks me if I want to bring someone else to keep me company, but I usually go alone."

Wally's face heated up slightly, "Um, well maybe you should bring company this time...", the boy now rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The Japanese girl tilted her head to the side slightly, "Wally?"

"Er, yes Kuki?"

"Do you want to accompany me?", Kuki said in a teasing tone.

"Wot', er umm..."

Kuki released a giggle, and patted Wally's shoulder, "Awww Wally"

Wally jumped, now clearly embarrassed, "Wot' Noooo, you know wot', I ain't taking any of this!", Wally was going to storm away from the Asian girl, but was pulled back by the sleeve of his orange varsity sweater.

"Don't go Wally, you're walking me home remember?", Kuki said.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Urgh, Fine"

Both teens relaxed and finally exited the hideout, both side by side, walking on the sidewalk.

"Oh and Wally."

Wally hummed and turned to Kuki.

"Go with me"

"Seriously?"

"But you better dance with me", Kuki said with a sly smile.

Wally gagged, "WOT'!"

* * *

 ** _Day of the business function._**

Hoagie hummed out, "Looks like it's just us two huh?"

Abigail nodded with a roll of her eyes, "I totally understand Kuki and Rachel, but Wally...Mm-Mm-Mmm, that boy is so head over heels for Kuki"

"RIGHT!", Hoagie laughed out, "Hey, hey, hey, wanna bet!?"

Abigail turned to the boy next to her, "On what exactly?"

"Who confesses first, I mean, c'mon, we all know Kuki likes him too", Hoagie grinned.

Numbuh 5 chuckled out, "Alright, My bet's on Numbuh 3"

"Whaaaaat!", Hoagie laughed out, "Are you kidding? I got this bet in the bag, Numbuh 4's so gonna slip up first"

Numbuh 5 shrugged, "Numbuh 5's never wrong, baby"

Hoagie hummed, "Whatever you say, My bet's 25$ and a few arcade tokens."

"Numbuh 5's bet is 25$ and a weeks worth of soda pop"

Hoagie jumped in his seat, "A weeks worth of soda pop...You're so losing!"

"Now, now, boy. like I said, Numbuh 5's never wrong"

* * *

Rachel was of course, forced to go with her father, Mr. Fulbright made sure to bribe her father.

a salary raise.

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Rich people, always getting their way.'

The teenager was in front of a body mirror, she wore a more...masculine attire, A dressy Polo Ralph Lauren white and black twill plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black Bow tie topping the top off. A Polo Black classic fit stretch Twill Pants, and black loafers.

She was quite the Tomboyish one...and the Polo type of girl too.

Rachel was very nervous...very anxious as well...

she was going to see Fanny for sure, Her own father told her to make sure to spend time with Fanny.

'She always hated how I dressed before...', Rachel felt a smile curve her lips, she remembered how before Fanny was decommissioned, Rachel had dressed up for a few occasions outside of the KND lines.

and boy did Fanny comment a lot.

there was this one time Rachel always looked back on, it was for Fanny's 11th birthday party, all the girls that came all wore dresses and skirts, while Rachel...wore pants, and a plaid shirt with a tie.

Boy did Fanny give her an earful.

The sandy brown haired teen couldn't help but giggle lightly at the memory.

'She'd blow her top if she saw me now.'

before Rachel could think anymore, a knock at her door got her out of thought.

"Hey sport, You ready?"

It was her father.

"Yeah, dad"

Rachel gave herself one last look in the mirror, and then smiled lightly.

* * *

"Francine's back huh, aren't you happy?", Rachel's father asked his daughter.

The girl shrugged, "I guess"

"You were really down when she left, ya' know."

"Yeah", Rachel looked out the car window and watched the streets pass in a blur.

"You really like Ties huh?", The man asked his daughter all of a sudden, as if to change the subject.

Rachel hummed, "Ummm...I guess?"

"You know, your Mother always said that you looked a lot more like me when you dressed like that", the man chuckled lightly.

Rachel turned to her father, she smiled lightly, "Mom always said we looked alike either way."

the man looked at his daughter form the corner of his eyes, "I guess we're both rather 'Striking'?"

Rachel blushed lightly, "D-Dad", the teen chuckled out.

"Hey, Hey, You got the looks from me, the 'Handsome' look", the man winked playfully.

"Dad", Rachel laughed a bit.

The man smiled and gave the road his full attention now...he wasn't like the ordinary parent, he was very open with his daughter and gave her a lot of freedom, if his daughter would rather wear a suit and tie, than a frilly dress or skirt, so be it.

he knew it was what his wife would have wanted, for their daughter to be free to do what she wanted.

Rachel leaned against the window.

it's been a year and a half since her mother had died. her and her father had gotten ever so closer, they were even more inseparable than ever.

It hurt emotionally, but she managed rather well, she kept it in often, only releasing her stress and anger and other emotional hick ups during a fierce training session.

"Woah...full house, like always...I mean, this is the Fulbrights, so this shouldn't be a surprise.", the man chuckled as he parked near a man waving.

The man waving walked up towards the car driver window.

Mr. McKenzie rolled his window down, "Hello, here's the invitation-"

"No need, sir. You're McKenzie right?"

"Uh", The man turned to his daughter, "Yeah."

"Well, I'll be taking your car and parking it for you, sir", the guy said.

"Oh, Nice. thank you", The man unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door, "C'mon Rachel"

"Right", Rachel stepped out of the car too.

The guy stepped into the car and drove off, leaving the two McKenzie's to enter the large building that Mr. Fulbright so happened to own.

Rachel released a breath, she felt nervous all over again.

"C'mon"

* * *

"Wally, you look so nice~", Kuki cooed as she sipped some punch.

Wally blushed, "Er...whatever", Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You two stay out of trouble okay", Mrs. Sanban said as she slipped into professional mode.

"We will, mom", Kuki nodded,

Wally merely nodded his head.

with that, Mrs. Sanban left the two teens to themselves.

"Your mom seems nice, Kuki"

Kuki shrugged, "She's okay, she's rather loose today, she hasn't been having a hard time at the office lately."

Wally nodded, he put his hands on his hips and began to look around, "So, 86's family owns this place, huh?"

Kuki nodded, "Seems so. I wonder how different she is now...ya' know. now that she's not...one of us"

Wally looked at Kuki, "I bet she's still the same, I don't think memory loss can change a person so drastically, her character and way of being should still be all the same.", the boy said.

The Asian hummed, "You never know"

Numbuh 4 shrugged.

Kuki smiled, "Did I mention how nice you look?"

"KUKI!"

"Whaaaat~", Kuki giggled

Wally wore a Orange and white plaid polo shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and some khaki joggers along with orange convers low tops, and a gold watch on his wrist for an accessory.

Kuki wore a knee high green dress, her hair was tied into a side ponytail, some high heels and she wore a green bracelet on her wrist.

"Stop saying such...such...", the boy trailed off and began to squint over and past Kuki's shoulder.

Kuki hummed, "Wally?"

"...Hey, is that...362?"

* * *

Rachel bit her bottom lip, the place was packed with people, all talking about business things and other stuff she had yet to understand.

"Nervous?"

Rachel wore a sheepishly smile, "Uh-he, a bit crowded here huh?"

Mr. McKenzie smiled, "Relax, try and have some fun here."

"I don't think 'fun' is a thing here, dad", Rachel said jokingly.

The man chuckled, "True."

Before the two could continue talking, Mr. Fulbright approached them.

"McKenzie! you came!", the rich man yelled out happily.

Rachel swallowed hard, she and her father both turned to the man.

"Hello, sir", Mr. McKenzie greeted the man with a firm handshake.

"I see you brought...her", Fulbright smiled at Rachel, "Still into Ties huh?"

Rachel nodded nervously and quietly.

"well then, Me and your father have to talk about somethings.", Mr Fulbright said, "say, my daughter, she's up and about upstairs, go find her and get, 'Reacquainted'"

Rachel nodded, "right"

"See you later, Rachel, behave.", Mr. McKenzie smiled, then both men went on their way, leaving Rachel alone in a crowded place.

"Reacquainted...huh"

The TND operative rose her hands up and rested them on her hips...'Upstairs'

Rachel began to walk towards the direction of a staircase, seemingly being avoided for some unknown reason.

it made Rachel curious, she hasn't seen people going up or coming down the stairs.

giving one last sigh, Rachel got herself together, she was prepared to get, reacquainted with an old friend.

she stepped closer and closer towards the steps, each step felt like it weighed a ton, getting heavier and heavier. her hands started to get slightly clammy.

and finally, getting through the crowd, she reached out and touched the stair's fancy rail, as she was about to take her first step a hand was firmly on her shoulder. Rachel turned to see whom it was that had just dared to touch her so casually.

"Numbuh 362, sir?"

"Omg...Rachel? you look so...so...Dreamyyyy~", Kuki clapped her hands together as if in a day dream.

Rachel and Wally both looked at the Asian girl.

"What?", Rachel felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Wally cracked his knuckles, "Kuki..."

Kuki snapped out of it and smiled, "Sorry, just got side tracked, hehehe", the girl then reached out and took a hold of Wally's arm.

Wally relaxed, girl or not, Wally would get jealous over anyone that caught Kuki's attention.

Rachel hummed, "Numbuh 4, weren't you supposed to go with Abby and Hoagie?"

Wally shrugged, "Change of plans, I came with Kuki instead."

"I can see that", Rachel snickered as her eyes looked at Kuki's arms wrapped around Wally's arm.

Wally blushed, "OI!"

Rachel smiled.

Kuki giggled, "Oh Wally~"

Wally sighed out, "So, wot's with the...er...rather guy-look?", the boy questioned Rachel, looking at her from head to two.

Rachel rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Uh, well...I always felt more comfortable wearing these type of things you know."

"It suits you too", Kuki winked playfully.

Rachel chuckled and shrugged, "Eh, Fanny never thought so-", then it hit her. "Ah...I should get going guys, uh, i'll see you two later alright"

Wally hummed, "Where're you goin'?"

Kuki hummed as if to question as well.

"Uh, Don't worry about it, I'll be back in a bit, bye guys!", Rachel then shot up the stairs to avoid further questioning from the two teens.

with Rachel now out of sight, Kuki hummed, "I say we find out what she's up to."

Wally turned to Kuki, "Wot', why?"

"Cause...I don't know, I just wanna know, i'm curious."

Kuki let go of Wally's arm and then took a hold of his hand, causing the boy to blush furiously, "K-Kuki?"

"C'mon!", Kuki then dragged the boy up the stairs.

unknown to the two, they were just spotted by a certain group of teens.

"They're here", a voice spoke into a Walkie Talkie.

* * *

 _"FANNY!"_

 _"Stay down- URGH!"_

 _With one swift movement, Fanny went down with a heavy thud._

 _Patton used the Baton and smacked the side of Fanny's head to get her off of him._

 _"FANNY!"_

 _"86!"_

 _Fanny was now beside her superior._

 _Patton stumbled up and made a break for an escape pod._

 _"GET HIM!"_

 _"Don't let him get away!", Harvey yelled out._

 _"AHHH!", Numbuh 4 charged ahead of the his sector and was hot on Patton's trail. "You better hope I don't getcha', cause you're screwed if I get my hands on you, buddy!"_

 _Kuki stood behind and along with three other KND nurses. they observed and guarded Rachel and Fanny._

 _Patton shoved some kids to the floor and roughly floored many other operatives that tried to take him on in close combat._

 _"Wally's running after numbuh 60!", Kuki said in slight panic._

 _Numbuh 5 scowled, "Imma comin'!", Abigail ran with her gun, Harvey and Paddy both following her._

 _"Sonia, lock down the west wing!", Harvey said before he ran through the metal doors with Abigail and Paddy._

 _"Right!", Sonia did what was told of her, "Lee! C'mon!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _Kuki looked around her, there was clearly mass panic amongst the KND right now. Kids scrambled to lock down what they could, doing everything they can to lock the traitor in with them._

 _she knew damn well, Patton was a very important Operative that must not get away._

 _"Unnnn, god', Stupid Boy.", Fanny muttered as her eyes opened, "My head's achin' pretty badly"_

 _"Numbuh 86 sir! stay down, the others are going to take care of the situation!"_

 _Fanny hummed and sat up slowly, "Wot'", Fanny rose a hand up to the side of her head that took the blow._

 _she cupped her ear with her hand._

 _"Sir..."_

 _Kuki frowned, "Can you...hear us?"_

 _Fanny's eyes widened..._

 _"Wot'?"_

* * *

Rachel walked around the second floor, it was pretty empty, there was no one around but her.

The teen looked around, occasionally raising a hand up and resting it on the back of her neck.

"No one's 'possed to be up 'ere", That familiar Scottish accent made Rachel turn on her heels to see the owner of that voice.

"Um...Your dad, he..."

"Wait...you...you wouldn't happen to be...McKenzie?", Fanny said with surprise written all over her face.

Rachel nodded, "Um, yeah...hehe", Rachel chuckled nervously, she swallowed thickly.

'Fanny'

Rachel looked at the girl standing in front of her, just an arms reach away.

almost in a daze.

Fanny had certainly changed within these two years...

Fanny wore a dress that showed her curves off, she also got...bustier...Rachel felt her own face warm up suddenly...she was practically checking her former cadet out.

'What...'

Fanny crossed her arms over her chest, she had an eyebrow raised, "Wot'?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...nothing, uh...", Rachel's arms fell to her sides, "You've changed is all"

Fanny relaxed, "How so?"

"Hmm? Uh" Rachel shrugged, "Well, I...I don't know, you just changed"

The Scottish girl sighed out, "Yer' hopeless.", the teen said with a roll of the eyes and stepped towards Rachel.

Rachel stiffened.

"Why the...look?", Fanny asked, she reached out and touched the bowtie.

Rachel shrugged, "You don't like it?", she found herself asking before she could think things through.

Fanny paused and then looked up to meet Rachel's soft hazel eyes.

"It suits you.", Fanny said, "But...yer' supposed to be wearing, girl-wear", Fanny commented, her eyes not leaving Rachel's

Rachel hummed, "does it really bother you?"

Fanny blinked away and looked back to the bowtie, her fingers playing with the tie, "Kinda', actually."

Rachel couldn't help but smile softly, "Why aren't you downstairs?"

Fanny shrugged, "I personally don't like being in crowded places."

"I see...", Rachel felt her heart skip suddenly, "Um..."

Fanny let go of the tie and hummed as her eyes met Rachel's once more, as if telling Rachel to continue with that she was about to say.

"Wanna dance?"

Fanny's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Yer' kidding right?"

"What?, what's wrong with the offer?", Rachel asked.

Fanny scoffed slightly, "If we go down there, people will talk...You and me together, especially with how yer' dressed. They'll think and figure we're a thing", the girl explained with her hands on her hips.

Rachel's shoulder flinched, "I guess you're right...", 'Right, we're not kids anymore'

Rachel would always ask Fanny to dance with her at any party or get together, and Fanny would always agree, even when Rachel dressed up like a boy, as many put it.

Fanny sighed, "But, If yer' really in the dancing mood, we can...but up here."

"It's alright, forget it...I mea-"

"We're dancing", Fanny said cutting off what the other girl was going to say, she took her by the hand and led her to a room down the hallway.

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up slightly, Fanny was holding her hand.

'Don't get clammy, Don't get Clammy, Don't get clammy!', Rachel begged herself to not get nervous.

'What's going on...why...am I so nervous?', Rachel asked herself.

"while we're dancing, you can fill me in on many things, one being how me and you met.", the Fulbright said as she pushed a large door open.

both teen slipped into the rather large room.

"Woah", Rachel was in awe.

Fanny let go of her said 'childhood' friend's hand and walked over to a jukebox, she hummed, "this is so...retro", the girl pressed a button and began to looked through what there was to put on for music.

Rachel walked around.

"this One outta' do it", Fanny pressed another button and soon the music played, it was pretty slow.

Rachel turned around and looked at Fanny, she remained put.

"Wot'? Come on then. We ain't got all day, yeh'", Fanny crossed her arms over her chest as she remained in place, as if waiting for Rachel to come to her.

"Ah, right", Rachel sighed out and walked up to the girl until she was in front of her.

"umm"

"Well, Don'tcha know how to dance?"

Rachel swallowed, Fanny's nagging was just serving to further Rachel into nervousness.

"Um...it's been a while, sorry.", Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing what else to do.

the ginger rolled her eyes, "you ask to dance, then don't know what yer's doin'? Yer' like any other boy out here, truth be told"

Rachel hummed and looked at Fanny with slight surprise.

"Sheesh, If it weren't for us meetin' at that mart, I'da' gone and think You were a boy, you sure act like one, you remind me of my younger brothers.". Fanny sighed out and reached out, she took both of Rachel's hands into her own and brought them down into position, causing Rachel to blush.

Rachel's heart skipped again.

and Rachel was starting to become aware of what was causing it to do so.

"Fann-"

"You can lower if you'd like.", Fanny said, she brought her hands up and put them on Rachel's shoulders.

"Uh-Hu", Rachel merely nodded, she averted eye contact.

"Lucky, if we'd have gon' down there, we'd look like a pair of ninnies.", Fanny said.

Rachel remained quiet, both teens began to move slowly to the music.

all of sudden, this felt different to Rachel, this certainly didn't feel like it did before.

and was Fanny always this snappy?

"So...Rachel. How long have we known each other?". Fanny asked all of a sudden.

Rachel looked at Fanny, "since we were 7, around there, you're a year older than me, well a few months actually."

Fanny hummed, "I see. How'd we meet?"

"Elementary school, 1st grade"

"Oh."

both teens were so into their conversation to notice anyone slipping into the room with them.

"I just don't understand who I can't remember you", Fanny said.

Rachel felt her chest tightly slightly, "You've probably had things on your mind, and it just-"

"It's all lies, Numbuh 86...or rather, Francine."

Rachel's eyes widened, she let go of Fanny, turning around and stood in front of the girl, in a defensive position.

"Patton?!", Rachel said in surprise.

Patton clapped his hands together a bit, he wore battle ready armor, "Been a while, I was hoping I'd get Francine alone."

Rachel sneered, "You're not gonna lay a hand on her, Patton"

Fanny hummed she backed up slightly, "Wot's goin' on...Rachel?"

Patton looked past Rachel and towards Fanny, he smiled, "Fanny...Fanny, Fanny. Puberty's hit you good"

Rachel growled lightly, "Patton, what are you doing here?", Rachel cut in.

Patton smirked, "You know, you always get in the way...and you don't even know it.", the former KND operative glared at Rachel, "You know, I always hated that...so much"

Fanny hummed, "Alright, Alright, someone mind sharing? Fill me in, anyone?", Fanny spoke with slight attitude.

Patton snickered, "Still got that annoying attitude of yours huh, even decommissioning hasn't wiped that out"

"What?", Fanny hummed, sending a glare Patton's way.

"Listen, You're coming with me, Francine", Patton said.

Rachel stepped forwards slightly, "You'll have to get through me first Patton, and we all know who's going to win this round and all the other rounds you try to go against me.

a small moment of silence passed by.

Fanny gazed at Rachel's back intensely, 'Rachel'

"Patton, I say it's best you stand down, You're coming with me, and this time, it's not to moon base, but rather, artic prison, ironic isn't it? You'll fit right in", The former supreme leader glared at her former friend.

Patton chuckled darkly.

"Who said I'll be fighting you?"

Rachel hummed, and before she knew it, she was tossed across the room.

"Rachel!", Fanny yelled out in concern.

Rachel's back slid across the polished floor, Rachel clicked her tongue and stopped herself from sliding any further away from Fanny's position, 'Damn it!', Rachel jumped to her feet quickly.

and there she was.

Cree.

"Cree?"

"In the flesh"

Rachel Groaned out, 'shit'

Cree just so happened to be one of four people capable of actually going toe to toe with her...this was going to be a frustrating.

Fanny stepped back.

Cree observed the girl in front of her, "You look...sharp, Kinda suits you actually, Kid"

Rachel frowned, she wore a firm facial expression, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cree turned to Patton, "What are you waiting for, Fool? Get the brat", Cree ordered, then gave Rachel her full attention.

Rachel tensed up, "Leave, Fanny out of this-"

"This has a lot to do with her, Rachel", Patton said, then walked past Cree and towards Fanny.

Fanny stiffened and kept walking back and back into the corner of the spacy room, "S-Stay away from me! I'll have you know my father will throw you Bampots in jail if you touch me!", The teen warned.

"Just shut up, you're In no position to talk", Patton began to close in on the girl.

Rachel gritted her teeth, "Let's get this over with, Cree!", Rachel made first contact with the older girl.

Cree smiled, "Oh! eager I see!", Rachel stepped in front of Cree and threw a punch, Cree dodged it and threw a punch of her own, Rachel caught it and swung the girl out of her way while also tripping the girl to fully drop Cree.

Cree stumbled, but ultimately fell to the floor.

Rachel sprinted towards Patton.

"PATTON!"

Fanny momentarily widened her eyes, then she narrowed them and stepped up towards Patton, "Sorry laddie boy, but My friend's not done with you", Fanny with all the strength she could muster, shoved Patton, causing Patton to fall right into Rachel, in which, Rachel not only caught Patton, but used the momentum to also slam the boy down.

"ARGHH!"

Cree growled under her breath, "You're so dead, brat!", Cree activated a jet pack and flew into Rachel.

"URGHH!", Rachel and Cree both flew into the wall behind Fanny, Fanny jumped to the floor to avoid getting dragged along.

"Rach!"

Rachel and Cree fell by the wall, a hole now decorated the wall.

Cree got up first and took out a small gun like weapon, she pointed at Rachel.

Rachel groaned, "Cree, why are you doing this?"

Cree hissed, "None ya' business"

Patton groaned and got up, he shook his head, still feeling quite dizzy.

"You all just can't take me fairly huh?, It's always gotta have some strings attached. I'm disappointed in you Pat.", Rachel said, her nose dripped blood.

Cree sneered, "Hey, a win's a win, no matter how you win", the older girl then aimed the gun at Rachel's chest, "Night", Cree then pulled the trigger to the gun.

The gun made a small sizzle sound and two strings flew into Rachel's chest, and sent volts of electricity through her body.

"UHH-AHH! HAAKK!", Rachel screamed out, she curled into a ball on the floor, as if trying to ward off the pain, but couldn't, ultimately she passed out.

Cree smiled, "She's out", stopping the gun from sending anymore volts into Rachel's now still body.

the older teen stood up and turned to Patton, "Boy, Get the cuffs around her wrists"

Fanny looked on in horror, "Buncha' cowereds."

Patton wiped his mouth, and turned to Fanny, "You're coming with us-ACKKK!"

Patton landed just beside Cree's feet.

Cree face palmed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well, Well, Well. If it ain't the little sissy kid.", Numbuh 4 cracked his knuckles, he smiled lightly, "Ya' know, I've been in a bad mood lately, I need me a punching bag"

Kuki skipped towards Fanny, "You alright?"

Fanny hummed, she was confused, "Wot'? Me? Are you kidding me'?", Fanny growled, "Idiots, She's the one down, not me, they stunned her out!", Fanny pointed to Rachel's unconscious body.

Wally sighed out, "Numbuh 5's gone a while without seeing ya', Cree. I'll just call her up now", Wally took out a small pen from his pocket and pressed the top of the pen in, a small click was heard.

Cree growled, "Damn it all! I wasn't aware of any other KND twerps besides The supreme leader brat, we're going!", Cree grabbed Patton, once again activating her jetpack.

Kuki frowned and also took a bead off her bracelet, Just before Cree was able to get off the floor, she then throw it at Cree and Patton.

Cree opened fire on the window and the she flew out of the broken window with Patton in tow.

Wally sighed out, "He really has a bone to pick around here"

Kuki nodded, "We'll find them, Don't worry, Hoagie and Abby are on their way to their destination, we should head out as well to catch up."

"You set a tracker?", Wally asked surprised.

Kuki nodded her head, "Yep, I always carry one, just in case."

Fanny was at a total loss here, Rachel was just stunned into unconsciousness, two kids just broke her window and flew out with jetpacks, and now these two teens in front of her were talking about trackers?

"OI! IDIOTS!", Fanny yelled out, "YER' FRIEND!"

Wally and Kuki jumped, "Right, Right, Sir", both yelled out and ran towards Rachel.

Fanny huffed out, her cheeks red...

wait a minute...did they just call Fanny a...sir?

"SIR?!"

* * *

Rachel groaned out, she opened her eyes slowly, the sun's rays kit her face, she rose an arm and covered her eyes to shield it away from the sun's light.

"Ugh...", Rachel sat up in the bed, She rubbed her eyes.

a sudden shock of pain racked her body, she hugged her arms to her chest tightly, she gasped a bit.

"Hey, relax"

Rachel looked up, she found herself looking into a certain Scottish teen's eyes.

"Fanny?", Rachel swallowed thickly, her mouth tasting of faint copper, "Are...are you okay, what-"

"Worry 'bout yer' self will ya'.", Fanny sat on the bed, "Yer' lips are pretty dry, Fancy something to drink?"

Rachel nodded lightly, her head hurt.

Fanny already had a bottle of water in her hands, she gave it to Rachel, "Yer' friends told me to keep you here for now, until they come back."

Rachel opened the bottled water and brought the battle to her lips, she was really thirsty, she drank the bottle quickly.

Rachel sighed out as the bottle was now empty, "How long was I out?"

"I'd say...a day"

Rachel frowned heavily, "Crap, I underestimated her, I should have taken her out, none of this would have happened.", Rachel buried her face into her hands.

the Scottish teen sighed out, she softened her facial expression, "You did fine, you just didn't see the stun gun comin' is all", the girl put a hand over Rachel's shoulder

"It's pathetic, Such a basic thing I missed."

Fanny let out a breath, "Something tells me You've fought these two before"

Rachel scoffed, "Yeah...definitely."

the Scottish girl was rather thankful, she saw the effort Rachel had put in to protect her...it made Fanny feel oddly safe.

"I won't lose next time, they never fight fair, it's hardly even a fight"

Fanny shifted closer on the bed, she stroked Rachel's arm softly, "They're afraid of you?"

Rachel was going to answer that, but she shut her mouth and turned away, she sighed out and looked out the window...the reality hit her, this wasn't her room.

"Is this your room?", Rachel turned to Fanny.

Fanny nodded her head, "It...Is"

"Fanny, you totally didn't need to keep me-"

"I wasn't going to leave you, You got hurt protecting me, it's only a fair thing ta' do, and on top of that, were' close no?", Fanny said, "I needed to make sure you were...okay"

the sandy brown haired teen nodded, she knew it was better to agree with fanny than to argue.

"Thanks"

"Thanks Yer' self"

* * *

"They're after numbuh 86...", numbuh 2 said as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

Abby frowned, "What makes things even worse, is Cree has something to do with this"

Abigail knew that when her older sister was involved somewhere, it meant that the problem, was going to become a major pain in the ass for the KND.

Kuki sighed, "What do we do now? 86 is in trouble"

Wally spun in his chair, "I say we do something about this, and quick, before someone really does get really hurt."

Abby nodded, "Numbuh 4's right, and Numbuh 5's already got a plan."

Hoagie and Wally looked intensely at numbuh 5.

"Really?", Kuki said.

Abigail nodded, "Numbuh 5 has a feeling that they're after 86 because of the re-commissioning codes..."

Hoagie gasped slightly, "But that would mean..."

"Mm-hmm", Abby frowned, "We're looking at something very major"

"Oh Cruddy hell, they want to re-commission all the decommissioned teens?", Wally added in.

"That's the only reason why they'd go after Fanny, because her re-commissioning code hasn't changed, She was decommissioned in a panic, we didn't have time to change her codes, and if they get her to their prototype module, they might just bring 86 back."

"Wot'", Wally sat up straight, "But who says She'll spill the beans?"

Hoagie hummed, "She doesn't need to, they'll do it for her, you see, they have a new control helmet, it's like a brainwasher, and if they get her and actually manage to bring 'her' back, then this helmet will make her do what the want"

Hoagie had been caught up in teen tech, he knew very well what things they had and how it was used, some teen tech, was clearly meant for some serious stuff.

Abby sighed out, she'd heard enough.

and tossed out a suggestion to her friends.

"Unless we bring 86 back ourselves"

* * *

Whale, Hope this chapter was a good read!

* * *

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed!**_

 _Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update!

Hope it's been a good read for Y'all

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Teen stuff, and mentions of real alcohol (Gasps)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Slight Angst, and (Icky) Romance later on._**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Something Beneath_**

 _"You Wonder if there's something beneath"_

"Numbuh 5's gotta' point", Wally said.

Kuki merely nodded her head. she held the strap of her bag tightly

both teens walked down the hallway of their high school.

Many students high fived and greeted each other with pats on the backs, it was your typical Thursday. Many students were glad that tomorrow was Friday, since tomorrow wasn't only the a day away from their weekend, but it also meant early release.

"Well, I'll see you in 2nd period, Kuki", Wally said as he and Kuki both paused by the doorway of the empty class.

"Right, See you later Wally". Kuki gave The boy a smile and then walked into the class to find her seat.

Wally sighed out and turned back to head to his, he usually walked Kuki to her classes before he went to his own class.

'Ughhh, I should invite her out this weekend...', Wally gripped the two straps of his backpack tightly in his hands, he was nervous, he'd heard of a new movie that came out not too long ago and he was contemplating on whether or not to ask Kuki if she'd like to go to the theaters with him and catch the showing.

Wall rolled his eyes...'I'm such a sissy!'

"Wally!"

Wally hummed and turned to look over his shoulder, an eyebrow went up as he stopped in his tracks, "Rachel...Er um, Hello, uh-", The boy paused not sure if whether to call the girl beside Rachel by her name.

"Francine", Fanny said as she wore a plain facial expression.

"Uh, Right. Hehehe, I'm Wallabee, But I prefer it if people call me Wally."

Fanny nodded.

Rachel sighed slightly, she brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, "Um, Listen, you have chem first period right?"

Wally nodded, "Oh Yea' I do, why?"

Rachel turned to Fanny, "Well, she actually has that class right now, Mind taking her?"

Wally hummed, "Oh, Sure, I don't mind"

Fanny turned to Rachel, "If it's not any trouble for you, Wally"

Rachel wore a sheepish smile, "Wally's never troubled by things"

Wally was slightly confused, "Uh, Err...I really don't mind, any friend ta' Rachel, is a friend of mine, ya' know."

Fanny made a "Hmph" and walked past Rachel and towards Wally, "Show me the way then"

Wally nodded, "Right, and uh, See you third period Rachel"

Rachel rose a hand and waved, "Yeah, see you then"

with that, the bell finally rang, and many students began to rush slightly.

Wally walked with Fanny in silence, only the chatter of the other students in the hallways filled their ears.

'Boy...she gave Rach the death look', Wally felt slightly nervous, 'she's new to this school, numbuh 5's gonna feel slightly better now that we're gonna be able to monitor her until we come to a decision on whether to bring 86 back of not'

Fanny wore a slight scowl, clearly she was in a bad mood, 'she could have just walked me' ta' class herself, that Bampot', her arms soon crossed over her chest.

'Bampot'

* * *

Rachel sat in her desk in the back, she wore a slight blush, along with a distant look.

'this isn't happening.'

the sandy brown haired teen was once again feeling her heart thump and jump, her hands were clammy, and her face was feeling a little too hot for comfort.

'What's happening to me?'

Rachel was feeling a mixture of different things lately, these last three days have made her feel something she wasn't quite used to...and she remembered that in fact, she did feel like this once, but not so...much.

for a boy.

Nigel Uno.

Rachel had a small crush on the boy before he left for the GKND, but she soon found herself burying those feelings a few weeks after he left.

Rachel unconsciously let out a sigh.

"Rachel?"

Rachel hummed and blinked out of her thoughts, she found herself staring into Kuki's eyes.

"Uh...what?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like...since class started, the teacher went out to get copies for some work, and I've been meaning to ask about something", Kuki explained with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh...uh, sorry. Shoot", Rachel sat up in her chair.

Kuki nodded and sat down in the desk next to Rache, "Numbuh 5's not here today, she went to moon base", Kuki said.

Hazel eyes widened slightly, "What. Why? Is something going on?"

Kuki rose a hand to stop Rachel from talking further, "She just went to check something out."

Rachel nodded her head, "Check something out?"

Kuki shrugged, "She didn't share the details with us to be honest", Kuki lied through her teeth, which almost made her cringe because she sucked at lying. but the truth would only come out if she was pressed into saying it.

Rachel hummed, "I see"

"Yep", Kuki said, then turned to face forwards, she grabbed her bag from the back of her seat and put the bag in her lap to dig through it.

The hazel eyed teen hummed once more, "Kuki, you said you wanted to ask me about something."

Kuki gasped out slightly and face palmed, "Oh right, I almost forgot.", The girl giggled sheepishly, "How's 86?"

Rachel turned her body in her seat to face Kuki, she rested her elbow on the desk and propped the side of her head onto her hand as she stared at Kuki, "Uh, she's fine, I'm a bit surprised she hasn't asked about...well, what happened back there"

Kuki smiled at Rachel, "It really is surprising."

Rachel nodded, "Definitely", the teen shifted in her seat and sat facing forwards once more, she laid back slightly, her back resting firmly against the seat, slumping a bit, she shoved her hands into her black joggers.

Kuki turned away as well and pulled out a notebook from her bag.

"Alright Class, I got the copies of today's work!", a tall woman came into the class, high heels clicking against the tiled floor.

The class all sighed out.

Rachel merely turned her head and gazed out the window. 'This is going to be a really long day'

* * *

Wally sat in his seat all slump like, he was bored to the bones.

'Five minutes left, oh god, please go faster!', Wally mentally begged.

as for Fanny, she was very productive in class, she'd just completed a work packet in record time.

"Very nicely done, Francine", a tall man complimented the hardworking girl, "God how I wish more of my students would work hard like you do"

Fanny merely gave the man a small smile, and just as quickly as it appeared on her lips, it left.

the tall man walked past Fanny's desk and continued walking around the room.

Wally's eyes were glued to the clock just above the white board, he prayed that the bell would ring before the teacher came to his desk.

'C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!'

The teacher was checking and passing by many student's desks, and just two desks left before he reached Wally, the bell finally rang, Wally jumped form his seat quite eagerly, 'I'm out!'

Fanny got up from her seat, she put her Notebook back into her bag, she turned around to see ask the blonde haired boy for directions to her next class, but as she turned around, she saw the back of the boy...running out of the class.

'Urgh...How am I supposed to find my next class now!?'

Fanny rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder, 'Stupid Boys'

* * *

"But numbuh 5...You do know we'll need the re-commissioning code to bring her back! and we don't have that, 86 was decommissioned with it!", a boy with orangy hair said rather dramatically.

"Numbuh 5 knows...I just wanted to know if I could get the clearance to bring her back"

The boy face palmed rather hard, "Even if you get the clearance to bring her back, How IN THE HECK WILL YOU DO IT!?"

Numbuh 5 took a step back, "Listen Numbuh 74.239. Numbuh 5 has her ways"

Numbuh 74.239 crossed his arms over his chest, her wore a firm look, "Oooook then...I'll leave you to Harvey, He'll decide. I just want to see how you go about this with him"

Abigail knew Harvey was tough as nails, but he did have a strange soft spot when certain matters concerned Rachel somewhere in them.

"If anything, Rachel's name should change his mind", Numbuh 5 shrugged.

"Well, whatever you say, go ahead.", the teen scientist stepped aside.

"Right, Numbuh 5 be back baby", Abigail walked by the boy.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Harvey sat idly in his seat, overlooking many KND operatives, he had became the supreme leader after Abigail. he wanted to follow in his older sisters steps and be as good as she was.

Rachel whom was also a supreme leader, had handed the role down to Abigail, seeing as Abigail was actually willing to go along with the role, there wasn't a need for a game of Tag.

And so when Abigail came of age not too long after, Harvey offered to take the spot willingly.

And so here he was.

"Supreme leader, sir!", a voice called out to him.

Harvey looked down, "Sonia?"

Sonia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Uh, someone needs to speak with you...urgently."

Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly, "Alright, I'll be right there". Harvey jumped from his seat and dusted himself off, "Lead the way"

Sonia nodded, "Right"

Sonia led Harvey off the Moon Base main floor and through a few hallways and soon into a back room by the ice cream docks.

Harvey looked around, "Sonia?"

"Um...a...uh, a teen hehehe said she needed to speak with you"

Harvey jumped, "What! Are you stupid! Sonia!", Harvey pulled out his miniature Gumzooka from his waist hoister, and held it tightly in his grasp.

"Wait! Wait! She's a former from sector v!", Sonia stepped in front of Harvey.

"Sector V!", Harvey's eyes widened momentarily.

"Yeah, Sector V"

Both kids turned around and before them was Numbuh 5.

Harvey relaxed and slipped his gun back into his hoister, "Numbuh 5?", he put his hands on his hips, he wore a frown.

Sonia looked slightly confused, "Um...isn't this a bad thing? a teen in our base?", the girl asked Harvey.

Harvey nodded, "Not all teens, listen, You need to go, and don't breath a word about this to anyone okay?"

Sonia was very confused, all this seemed very confusing and suspicious. "But sir-"

"I'll explain later, but for now, please go, and keep this a secret for now"

Sonia nodded and did what was told of her.

Harvey's frown got more firmer, "what are you doing here?"

Abigail shrugged, "I just need clearance, and what better than to get it from Rachel's little brother. Supreme leader, sir."

the boy hummed and tapped his shoe on the metal floor, now crossing his arms over his chest, "What is it?", he narrowed his eyes.

"Has Paddy said anything to you?"

Harvey hummed and nodded, "Depends..."

Abigail walked around slightly and sat by an ice cream ship, she patted the spot next to her, "Come here, Numbuh 5 don't bite"

The boy walked towards the girl cautiously, "I smell something fishy", the boy said with ever narrowing eyes.

"Listen, I'll get to the point, sit down"

"You better, and you better make it quick numbuh 5"

"Numbuh 5 will, relax, baby".

Harvey relaxed and sat down, "So?"

"Listen, 86 was almost kidnapped by 60 and my sister", Abigail jumped right to the point.

Harvey hummed and turned to the teen with a bored look, "60's surfaced?"

"Yep, and Cree's somewhere involved in this, which can only mean one thing..."

Harvey hummed, "They're working together"

"Right, that they are."

the supreme leader turned away from Abigail, "So, where does your plea for a 'clearance' come in?"

"Me and numbuh 2 are onto something.".

"Onto what exactly?", Harvey asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not sure how many people know of this, But we haven't changed the decommissioning codes"

Harvey turned to Abigail quickly, shock on his face, "What?!"

"Yeah, they're still the same, in a panic, we decommissioned 86 without her changing the codes, which means, we can't re-commission anyone, we can only de-commission them."

"Oh Crud...but...isn't that a good thing?", Harvey asked, "I mean, why would we need to re-commission someone?"

Numbuh shook her head, "It is a good thing in a way, but thing is, 86 has these codes in her memories."

"Wha-...But they're useless, she won't and can't remember them"

"She can't...but Numbuh 2 came onto something with the teen tech. You see, the teens have created some form of re-commissioning module, whether it works, we aren't sure, but if they were trying to get their hands on 86, that may be, because they feel confident enough to actually try it out on her.", Abigail explained.

Harvey was now in thought, he was processing everything the teen was saying to him, "Wh...What would they do with the codes once they get them?"

"Re-commission all de-commissioned operatives, and we all know where that goes."

Harvey sighed out he buried his face into his hands, just when he thought the pressure of being the supreme leader lightened up, this bombshell happened.

"What now?", Harvey said from his hands, "Do we protect 86? Should I warn Paddy?"

Numbuh 5 nodded, "I have a plan already"

"Really?"

Abigail nodded, "But it's gonna need your clearance."

Harvey lifted his face from his hands and looked at Abigail, "Does my sister know what's going on?", the boy asked suddenly.

Abigail nodded a bit unsure, "She was there when 60 and Cree attempted to kidnap 86, Rachel fought them off, but Cree stunned her down, Numbuh 4 and 3 ultimately go involved"

Harvey sat up straight, "Rachel was there?"

"Yeah, apparently she was invited to Fanny's father's business party thing, Numbuh 3 went too because she was also invited, numbuh 4 just tagged along."

Harvey bit his bottom lip, "Does she know how deep this issue really goes?"

"Not yet, but she'll catch on quick, her and Fanny have been tight lately and they'll only get tighter."

Harvey nodded, "Tell her about it, and tell me about this plan of yours"

Abigail nodded, "You might not like it, but it's better than her falling into the wrong hands."

"Spit it out, Numbuh 5"

Numbuh 5 shrugged. "I say we bring 86 back ourselves"

* * *

Hoagie chuckled as he told some dry joke, no one laughed like usual.

it was now the last period of the day, currently, the group was united, except for numbuh 5, she was still at moon base, and would be for a bit longer.

Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, Fanny and Rachel shared this class, it was their world Lit class.

Wally sat with Kuki like usually, both blabbering about random things. Hoagie sat in the corner of the back of the room staring at the window, seeing as no one thought his joke was funny, the seat next to him belonged to Abigail, but she wasn't in today.

and finally, Rachel found herself sitting next to Fanny in the back. Wally and Kuki were just an arms reach away to Rachel's left.

the class desks had been in rows of two, making three sections in the classroom, leaving three small gaps in between the rows for an aisle.

The teacher had assigned the class to read 2-3 chapters of the book, and an essay would be due tomorrow.

the class was silent, some students were sleeping, others reading or whispering conversation to their seat mates.

Wally and Kuki were doing just that, blabbering to eat other, still, whispering to keep from getting in trouble.

Rachel slumped in her seat like she had been doing these last few periods, her hands in her pockets of her joggers.

Fanny read silently, she'd been following the teachers direction since her first class.

"Don't cha' fancy maybe reading a bit of the book?", Fanny whispered quietly to Rachel, her eyes still focused on the words on the pages of the book.

Rachel's eyes shifted to the girl next to her, "I'll just read at home, I'm not in the mood to read."

Fanny sighed slightly, her lips slightly parted, she turned her face to face Rachel, which made Rachel also mimic what the girl next to her was going.

"What are ya' in the mood for then?", Fanny asked quietly, almost slyly.

The sandy brown haired teen found herself not being able to talk as she found herself gazing into Fanny's eyes.

Fanny rolled her eyes, clearly seeing that the girl wasn't going to give her a quick answer. "Yer' hopeless."

Rachel's eyebrow knitted together, "What? How?"

both girls kept whispering.

"Ya' just are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"M-mm"

"Mm-hmm"

Both girl were going back and fourth.

"You are, and that's final", Fanny whispered slightly harshly.

Rachel sighed out and just sat up in her seat and rested her elbows on the desk, she held her head and looked at the desk.

"You're very..."

"Very wot'? Spit it out", Fanny spoke with sass.

"Pretty", Rachel said all of a sudden.

Fanny opened her mouth to spit a retort out but then she shut her mouth.

confusion hit her lit a ton of bricks.

'Pretty?'

Fanny wasn't sure of what to say. she didn't know what to do.

she wasn't sure.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, 'Shit, did I just say that?!'

Fanny felt her face heat up, she turned away shyly. Now returning her attention the book.

Rachel mentally scolded herself, 'Where did that come from?! Why'd I say that!', the teen felt her body grow uncomfortably hot, 'What'll she think now?'

'Pretty', Fanny had that word on reply in her head.

Rachel cursed herself more and more, she wasn't sure of anything at this point, 'god, and it hasn't even been a full week since she's been here and here I am, creeping her out!', god, Rachel just knew it, deep down...she had a forming crush on her former, loyal Cadet...Numbuh 86.

'How did this even happen!?'

Teenage hormones...maybe.

Or maybe it was finally Rachel's coming of age moment.

Rachel wasn't sure.

Fanny read silently, but in her head, she had many things going on.

'Rachel'

* * *

Whale, I hope this was a good read.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed!_**

* * *

 _Till next time!_

 _Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Updates, Updates, Updates!

Sheesh, this presidential election here in America's got me on the edge of my seat!

* * *

 _ **Fic Key!:**_

 _Flash backs._

'Thoughts'

"Conversations"

* * *

 **I Sincerely, seriously, apologize for any type of mistakes I might make. (Seriously) XD**

 **I'll be editing the past chapters to the best of my abilities soon, I promise. :D**

 **Bare with me.**

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Mentions of real alcohol, and other Icky teen stuff_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst, Adventure, and Icky Romance later on._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: False Alarm (P.1)_**

 _"You Love her, but you'll never be the 'one'."_

 _"Fanny Pants-"_

 _"Patton, I swear if ya' don' Shut ya' trap, I'll kindly shut it for ya'!"_

 _"Oh c'mon, take a joke for once", Patton snickered lightly, his arms crossed across his chest._

 _Fanny gave the boy a dirty look, "I don't have time for 'Stupid jokes' You 'Stupid Boy'.", Fanny narrowed her eyes as she continued to check her notepad._

 _Patton frowned lightly, "Whatever you say, Geez"_

 _Fanny made that 'Hmph' sound, she huffed. "Whatever yer' self", she muttered._

 _The boy merely shrugged and walked a little bit away from the fierce Scottish girl._

 _Fanny hummed from time to time, she was reviewing something in her notepad._

 _Patton couldn't help but try and start a conversation, "So, 86, What exactly are you doing here again?"_

 _Fanny shrugged, "362 sent me here, she wanted me to get the numbers of defected 2x4 tech"_

 _"362 huh? she sure sends you out a lot, can't she do things herself?", the boy sounded slightly annoyed._

 _Patton always wondered why Fanny was okay with doing everything, Fanny was practically taking on The supreme leader's role._

 _Fanny closed her notepad and put her pen in her back pocket, "Well numbuh 60, that's none of yer' concern"_

 _Patton shrugged, "I'm just saying-"_

 _"Supreme leader, sir!", a few KND operatives all saluted._

 _Patton and Fanny both turned around, and they saw numbuh 362 with her younger brother in tow, both walking towards them._

 _Fanny Straightened up, "Sir! What are you doing here?"_

 _Patton merely crossed his arms across his chest, "Hey Rach"_

 _"Hey-ya Patton, and At ease 86", Rachel rested her hands on her hips and continued "and well, I thought maybe I could tag along this time, I had a bit of extra time, we can go to the base down in Britain and get more info there", Rachel smiled lightly at her cadet._

 _Fanny nodded, "Yes sir."_ _Patton felt like rolling his eyes at how Fanny was so...strangely nice to their superior._

 _"You can go take a break if you'd like, 86, we'll go in a few minutes.", The supreme leader said as she placed a hand on her younger brothers shoulder._

 _"Yes sir", Fanny nodded once more and began to head off._

 _Patton saw the girl go, he released a sigh and turned his attention back to his friend...his very good friend, numbuh 362._

 _"She's a handful, how do you manage with that?", he pointed at the girl that was disappearing from their field of vision._

 _Rachel chuckled lightly, "She's not so bad, she's really cool and she gets her work done"_

 _Patton rose an eyebrow, "Really?", he spoke as if in disbelief._

 _"Yeah, really, Patton. Listen, I'm gonna leave my brother to you alright...He's enrolled and everything",_ _Patton looked at the boy, the younger boy wore a frown on his face, more like a scowl._

 _"Your brother...right", Patton sighed slightly, realizing that maybe, This boy might actually turn out to be a handful._

 _"Keep him in line will ya'?", Rachel let her brother's shoulder go._

 _"I will, don't worry about it"_

* * *

"You Idiot, Now we gotta find a way around them brats!", Cree yelled out as she slammed her fist onto a metal desk.

"I'm sorry! I didn't now she was gonna be their in the first place, and I wasn't even aware of numbuh 4 and 3!", Patton exclaimed.

Cree frowned heavily, "damn it kid...Now My stupid Baby sister's involved, and now them other brats will join in", Cree huffed out impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest. "How do we go by this now, Now they'll have the girl monitored at all times!"

Patton sighed out frustrated.

"Shit...", Cree shook her head, she was pissed. "Kid, if we don't get them codes, scratch that, if we don't get that girl...our plans go down the drain. and all this has to happened before I leave for college".

Patton nodded, her put his hands behind him, "actually I think I got a plan"

Cree's ears perked up at this, "If we fail again...Patton, I will personally call my sister to come get your sorry ass", the girl threatened the boy.

Patton swallowed thickly and nodded, "We should throw a party this weekend"

Cree's eyebrow shot up, "I'll be back, Imma call my sister to come-", 'This fool', Cree turned on her heels to get her cell phone.

"Wait! Wait! I swear this'll work!", Patton panicked slightly

Cree had her cell phone just on her desk, just a foot away and an arms reach away, "Spill"

Patton nodded quickly, "This party, will be a cover, you see, we can invite a buncha people from the high school, and if we can get her to come along, we can take it from there."

Cree hummed, "What of 362? and my sister, you're already underestimating the circumstances, even if 86 comes, she isn't coming alone, even if she does, she'll still be watched from afar by the KND"

Patton thought about, 'Paddy must be aware now, and Harvey...', "We'll get the Teen ninjas in on this then, a retrieval mission if you will, I mean, c'mon Cree, they always complain that they don't do things, especially since the KND and Teen Ninja wars, let's get them in on this, what do ya' say?"

Patton was actually convincing Cree.

Cree gave in and stood up straight, "If You fail me again, and I will call my sister. Is that clear?"

Patton nodded, "Crystal"

* * *

It was now Friday, and students at the high school were very jittery already, all were very excited to enter the weekend and just have fun...and boy would the weekend be packed with events.

"HEY EVRYONE! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!", a football player shouted in the hallways, a few cheerleaders all had invitation in their hands and were currently passing them out.

"Party oh right!", Wally said and fist pumped in the air, and left Kuki's side to get an invitation.

"Wally, Wait up!", Kuki ran with Wally.

"Party?", Rachel had her arms crossed over her chest.

Fanny hummed, "Wanna get some invitations?"

Rachel looked at Fanny, she shrugged, "I thought you hated crowded places-"

Fanny rolled her eyes and took Rachel by the hand and dragged her towards where Wally and Kuki went to get the invitations.

Rachel was left with her mouth agape and unsaid words.

Numbuh 5 and 2 both remained put.

"Numbuh 5 smells something fishy"

Hoagie hummed, "Let's get some invitations"

"I was thinking the same thing", 'Cree might just be there'

Both teens gave each other a look and then stepped into the crowd of people that gathered to get an invitation.

Boy did something not feel right about this sudden party, Abigail just felt it.

'I still have to talk to Rachel about this, I don't think Harvey's spoken to her yet.'

* * *

Rachel folded the invitation in her pocket, she sat in her seat, she knew today would fly by quick, it was early release day, instead of getting out at the typical time of 3:15, they'd be getting out at 1:15.

"Did you manage to get one? They ran out pretty quick", Kuki quickly asked as she spotted Rachel.

"Yeah, Fanny made me get one with her"

Kuki smiled, "You sure have been spending a lot of time with her lately. You haven't check in with us since the day of the Business function.

Rachel shrugged, "Well I mean, I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her"

Kuki's smile softened, "Do you miss her?", the girl asked as she finally took her seat.

Rachel hummed, "What?"

"Do you miss her...Like, the 86 that served under you, Do you miss her"

The hazel eyed teen turned away to think, "I...Yeah, I do"

Kuki sighed slightly, "She was a pain sometimes, but you know, I think we all miss her"

Rachel nodded as she turned back to face the Asian girl, "I guess so"

* * *

 _"You think I'm pretty?"_

 _just after the last period of the day, the bell signaling the end of the school day came and went, many students walked through the hallways towards the exits to go to their jobs or homes for the rest of the day._

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me", Fanny said._

 _Rachel bit her bottom lip._ _'Great, I threw myself into this...Gotta find a way out'_

 _"So?", Fanny pressed._

 _Rachel swallowed thickly, "Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't think that"_

 _the Scottish girl narrowed her eyes slightly._

 _"Yer' hopeless". Fanny said as she turned to face forwards._

 _Rachel shrugged, 'say what you want', the girl's face was slightly flushed._

 _"My dad's coming to pick me up, want a ride?", Fanny spoke once again._

 _"No thanks. I'm catching a ride from my uncle today. Thanks for the offer though"_

 _"Alrighty then, See you tomorrow then", Fanny said and went on her way._

 _"Right"_

* * *

Fanny rested the side of her face on her palm, her elbow was propped on the desk.

"The parties tomorrow, what'll I wear", Fanny began to think about what she was about to wear.

"Hey...Hey You", a whisper came from behind Fanny.

Fanny slowly turned around to see whom it was that was trying to get her attention. she hummed. a brown haired boy with a goofy smile passed something forwards to Fanny.

Fanny looked down to the surface of the desk, she reached for it and turned back around.

'A Note'

Fanny opened the folded paper.

You coming to the party, Cutie?

The note read.

Fanny felt her something in her began to boil, she turned back around, ready to spew profanities at the idiot boy, but as if he knew she'd turn around, she saw hi finger pointing behind him.

"It was from him", the boy said slightly frightened at the how the girl seemed pissed.

Fanny looked past the boy's shoulder and towards a certain dirty blond haired football player, he wore a smug grin and he winked at the Scottish girl.

Fanny sent the boy a firm glare.

Just two seats over Wally whom never usually pays attention to anything, noticed Fanny's death glares, he rose an eyebrow in surprise and followed her deadly glare.

'BRAD!?', the blonde haired teen gritted his teeth, Wally always knew what kind of guy Brad was, he was your typical player and jerk.

Fanny turned around in her seat and began to scribble on the note she received.

and with a triumphant smirk, she turned around once again and gave the note to the scared boy, "Pass that back, Lad"

The boy nodded rather quickly.

Wally observed from afar, under his desk, he cracked his knuckles, all her needed was an excuse, and he'd beat Brad up over anything.

Brad got the note and he opened it.

I am actually, but I'm going with someone already, sorry :)

Brad sneered slightly, and began to scribble a reply to Fanny.

"Pass it up", Brad said to the boy in front of him.

"Alright"

The boy tapped his pencil on Fanny's shoulder lightly and passed the note.

Fanny rolled her eyes.

Forget that dude, go with me.

Fanny rose an eyebrow, 'Dude? Who said anything about a guy?', Fanny further opened the note to inspect whether she gave a gender away or not...and sure enough, she didn't, and she scribbled on last reply, then passed the note back.

Brad got the note and opened it.

I Don't remember giving you a gender kind sir, But that doesn't matter, cause I'm not going with you anyways. Now stop with the notes, It's so Elementary.

Brad crumbled the note in his hand, clearly he wasn't used to 'no'. the football player clicked his togue.

Wally narrowed his eyes, he was ever so curious to know what just got Brad all pissy.

'That legendary Attitude fails none'

* * *

and just as they all knew it, the day had indeed flew by quickly, and it was now, once again the last period of the day.

Abigail was in her seat next to Hoagie, both were chatting about random things, today their was a substitute teacher and so that only meant one thing to the students...free time, even if the teacher left work behind.

Rachel sat with Fanny, both teens were talking about the upcoming party.

"You know what you're gonna wear?", Rachel asked Fanny.

"I'm actually gonna go to the mall today and get an outfit", Fanny said.

"I see"

"What about you?", Fanny asked as she began to twirl some of her own hair with her index finger.

The taller teen shrugged, "Eh...Not sure, I think I'm gonna have to buy an outfit to. It's nothing fancy obviously, but i'd rather get something new."

"Yeah, I get it", Fanny sighed out, then began to face forwards, and so came a familiar figure, approaching her.

Fanny rolled her eyes heavily.

Rachel caught this and turned to face forwards as well.

a certain football player and two others were approaching them.

Numbuh 5 and 2 both shut up and brought their attention to the football players walking towards 362 and 86.

Wally also noticed and cut Kuki off, "Shut up, will ya'"

Kuki huffed and turned to face out the window with arms crossed over her chest, "Jerk"

Wally looked on.

"Hey, there, Cutie", The football player spoke first with a flirty tone.

Fanny cringed visibly.

Rachel noticed Fanny tense.

"He, c'mon reconsider will ya', I promise we'll have fun", Brad said as he sat on the edge of Fanny's desk.

the two other football players looked on in silence, they were probably there to make Brad seem cooler or something.

"I'm good, thank ye' very much", Fanny muttered as she sat back in her seat.

Brad was clearly not going to take No for an answer.

"You know how many girls would like to go with me, and i'm choosing you?", Brad spoke so full of himself.

and Rachel felt herself losing her own cool, her hands were tightly balled up under the table.

Wally was getting ready to take Mr. Cocky down.

Abigail however, was seeing that if this situation wasn't taken down, Rachel or Wally would do the honors of Putting the boy in his place...especially Rachel, Abigail knew that look Rachel had in her eyes.

"Oh Boy", Numbuh 2 said slightly nervous.

a few students in the class began to turn around in their seats, all to watch what was happening.

"Did I ask you to pick me? No I didn't, so shove off", Fanny's filled with Sass and annoyance.

Brad facial expression darkened slightly, "Are you kidding me? Seriously? No one says no to me, I'm the captain of the football team, Kid!", Brad said with anger clear in his voice.

"Kid! Kid!?", Fanny stood up in her seat, "You're the kid, Bub, You were passing notes to me, I turned you down and you call me the kid? Stupid boy"

"Stupid?", Brad gritted his teeth, clearly he was losing his cool as well. "You're a bitch"

Abigail stood up when she noticed Wally rise from his seat.

"Wally no!", Kuki said as she grabbed Wally by the sleeve of his varsity Jacket.

"Oi, Leave her alone!", Wally yelled out.

Brad turned his attention to the blonde haired boy that yelled out to him.

the two football players looked at Wally and began to crack their knuckles, both ready to pummel the boy for their captain.

Abigail stepped in, "Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off! and you, leave the girl alone man, she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go, period"

Brad gritted his teeth, "Mind your business!"

"Yeah", the two other football players said agreeing with their captain.

Fanny frowned heavily.

"These two meat heads over here yer' puppies or somethin'?", Fanny commented on the two other football players

Brad turned his attention back to the Scottish girl, he sneered lightly, and did something that ticked Rachel off and ultimately pushed her buttons.

"Wot? Wot was that, mate?~", Brad mocked Fanny's accent, in the best way he could that is.

Fanny bit her bottom lip.

Wally growled, "Mate? Ya' idiot, she's Scottish!"

Hoagie joined Abigail and both restrained Wally along with Kuki.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!", Wally growled furiously.

Brad and a few other laughed out.

Rachel wore a serious look.

Abigail sighed out, "We're tied up here, and Rachel's gonna blow"

Hoagie shivered, "I don't wanna see"

Rachel remained standing, she stared darkly at the boy.

"Wot? Wot? Wot?", Brad kept repeating with his face and best Scottish accent he could put up.

Where was the substitute teacher at?

Reading a book, not really caring, that's where the teacher was at.

Fanny was furious, she turned to grab her bag from her seat, and she slung the bag over her shoulder, she was ready to walk out of the class.

just as she turned around, it started.

Brad's laugh was replaced with a gag and a gasp.

and the class erupted with gasps and then cheers as students began to pull out their smart phones to record what was happening.

Abigail and Kuki both looked on at the inevitable.

"UGHHH!".

Rachel punched Brad hard in the stomach and then shoved forwards, effectively ramming him into a few desks, making a big mess and very loud noises.

Students jumped out of the way quickly to avoid getting dragged in.

"Captain!", a football player said in shock.

Brad smashed into the desks.

Rachel rose her fist again and punched the boy square on the face, "Wot's wrong? Caint' fight bac'?", Rachel spoke with that Scottish accent, and boy was it something else.

Brad tried to defend his face, but couldn't as Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him up slightly, then slammed him back down to the tiled floor, students roared with excitement.

Brad growled and tried to fight back, But Rachel being very experienced, knew how to take him down quickly and effectively, but she decided that maybe she'd toy with the boy to teach him a lesson.

Brad muttered as he got to his feet, blood came from his split lip and his nose, "b...itch".

"Wot', a little louder would ya' laddie' boy", Rachel said as she cupped a hand around her ear as if to mock the boy.

The two other football players remained put, they observed what was happening.

Wally relaxed, "Oh crud, she's gonna kick his sorry ass ain't she?"

Kuki hummed, "Oh of course, well all know that"

Abigail and Hoagie relaxed their grip on the blond haired boy.

'Oh-ho.', Abigail put her hands on her hips.

Hoagie sighed out and looked at Fanny, curious to see her reaction.

Fanny wore a surprised look, her eyes glued to Rachel.

Brad growled, "YOU BITCH!", he cracked his knuckles and charged in for an attack.

Rachel backed up and then hopped back and soon found herself standing on a desk, "You'll regret you ever came to this class looking for her, kid".

Brad hummed, seeing that their was a desk behind Rachel and ultimately rammed into the desk, causing more and more chaos in the room, but not only that, but as Brad rammed into the desk, Rachel whom was standing on it, leaped and stepped on The football player's back and pushed the boy into ramming into more desks, using her legs.

Rachel ended that stunt with a front flip roll.

Brad groaned heavily as he now laid in a pile of Desks, and not one scratch on Rachel was done.

the classroom erupted in screams and gasps, yells and cheers, Everyone satisfied that their day ended with action.

Rachel stood up and dusted herself, she straightened her shirt out.

the two football players remained stunned in place.

Rachel turned to look at the football players, she gave them a weird look.

and thus the two boy yelped out of fear and ran to their beaten captain and picked him up, only to drag him out of the class in a rush.

"Wo-Hooo!"

"Yeah!"

"She showed him!"

"Holy crap!"

Many students began to throw comments around.

Rachel cracked her knuckles and bent down to touch her toes, she was practically stretching.

Fanny was in clear Awe. 'Wow, she sent the boys running with their captain'

Rachel stood straight up, "Uh-hehe, I'm so in trouble aren't I?", the teen turned to her fellow TND friends.

Abigail nodded her head, "Girl, couldn't you have waited till after school, like, off school grounds?"

Wally sat in his seat, "I wanted to pummel him, you took my chance"

Kuki began to pet Wally's head, "There's always another time, Wally"

Hoagie sighed out, "I don't know how I should feel about you encouraging him to beat the kid up sometime later on down our time as high schoolers."

Kuki shrugged, "He deserves it", Kuki gave a thumbs up.

Rachel rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

oh how she knew she was so in for it when this 'Brad' boy came to, he'd rat her out, and thus...she'd get into some real trouble for beating him down.

'No turning back now'

and finally the bell rang.

Students grabbed their things and began to head out, all of them were talking about who got the best video of the small brawl that happened just a few minutes ago.

Fanny remained put, as if waiting for Rachel.

"Uh, well, we'll see you at that party tomorrow right?", Abigail asked Rachel as she and the others gathered their things.

Rachel shrugged, "Uh...I see, I mean, the guy hosting the party is apart of the football team, I don't think it's be a good idea for me to go now"

Wally sneered, "Just go, This time i'll have ya' back"

Hoagie face palmed, "Can we all just stop with the violence?"

"No way, Violence is fun~", Kuki said with a creep smile.

Fanny felt herself shiver, "Uh, Rachel?", Fanny said to make her presence known.

Rachel broke her attention away from Abigail and tensed, "You...You're still here?", Rachel pointed at Fanny nervously.

Fanny's cheeks were dashed with a pink hue, "I've been' ere' since ya' dropped that boy actually"

Rachel felt herself get embarrassed, 'Oh my god, she saw me flip out!'

Rachel brought a hand up to her face, she covered her mouth with her hand out of nervousness.

Wally noticed the usually calm and collected girl's reaction, 'Rachel'

"O-Eh?", Wally was suddenly yanked and dragged by Kuki towards the exit of the classroom.

"Bye guys, see you two at the party!", Kuki said as she waved a hand in the air, Wally struggled but ultimately gave up and waved goodbye as well.

Abigail and Hoagie both also dismissed themselves, "Bye guys, see y'all there", Abigail and Hoagie both walked out as well.

only Fanny and Rachel remained.

Rachel averted eye contact with the Scottish girl.

Fanny sighed out, "Ya' know, maybe we can work a bit on yer' accent, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly perfect ya' know"

Rachel hummed and looked at Fanny.

"C'mon, let's get going, and...maybe we can go to the mall, together?", Fanny asked, she spoke strangely soft, and with a different tone, unlike her usually snobby attitude filled tone.

The taller teen nodded her head, and brought her hand down, "Uh, Sure", Rachel walked to her desk and grabbed her bag, she picked the bag up and slung it over her shoulder.

Fanny's cheeks that were a shade of pink, went completely unnoticed by Rachel, she was too worried in not slipping up a blush of two herself.

"Thanks."

Rachel hummed and looked at Fanny, both girls walked out the classroom, the hallways were empty due to everyone not wasting time and just leaving quickly.

"For what?"

Fanny narrowed her eyes and looked forwards, she walked a bit closer to Rachel until their arms touched, "For sticking up for me"

Thump, Thump, there is was, that feeling.

The sandy haired teen felt her face heat up, and her hands get clammy. Her heart skipped.

"No...No Problem", Rachel found herself stuttering out.

* * *

"Harvey gave us the clearance, it's just a matter of Rachel telling us what the code is", Abigail said as she sat in the Van, Hoagie drove the van.

Wally hummed, "I'm sure she'll agree with it, I mean, what's better? 86 getting kidnapped and forced to do what the Teen ninjas want, or 86 getting our protection and changing the codes"

Kuki spun in her chair, "yay! 86 is coming back!", Kuki clapped her hands together.

"Wait...Numbuh 5? how'd you know that Rachel knew about the codes?"

"Baby, Numbuh 362 and 86 were very close, I'm positive they shared just about everything KND related with each other, I mean think about it, 86 knew Rachel's lock down code back then during the Patton incident...How else would she know that? only Rachel was supposed to know them"

Wally hummed in agreement, "That's very true"

Hoagie rubbed his chin with one hand, while the other remained on the steering wheel.

"That's a good point actually, it show'd how much they trusted each other then...", Hoagie commented.

"Numbuh 5's never wrong, and tomorrow at the party, I have to talk to Rachel about it, I have a feeling that we'll have to keep a very close eye on 86."

Wally, Kuki and Hoagie all agreed.

"Right"

* * *

Here's another update, y'all...~Sighs~ this election's been quite the whirl.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next time!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's an update!

* * *

 **I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make.**

 **Seriously, Bare with me.**

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Violence, Teen stuff (Hehehe) and possible somewhat, suggestive stuff in future chapters.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Drama, Adventure, General, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst in future chapters and possible development into Romance.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: False Alarm (P.2)/ Round 2!**_

 _"Ready, Set, Fight!"_

"Girl, We have some stuff to talk over at that party later on, Ya' dig?".

Abigail spoke into the smartphone, she was smart enough to not bring any of what she wanted to say, up. Instead, she wanted to save it and speak to Rachel, face to face.

"Yeah, I guess...Why not just tell me now?", Curiosity rung in Rachel's tone.

"Girl, this is something that should be talked about in person"

Hazel eyes rolled, "Right, fine, see you there"

The teen whom was speaking into the phone was about to remove the phone from her ear to end the call, but was stopped when the teen on the other line halted her from hanging up.

"Rachel, you're going with Fanny right?", Abigail asked.

Rachel's cheeks warmed up slightly, she shut her eyes, her eyebrow twitched, she licked her lips and nodded as if Abigail was right in front of her.

"Yeah. Why?"

Abigail hummed, "Oh nothin'. Was just curious is all."

'Curious?', "Oh?"

Abigail sighed on the other line and gave a small chuckle, "See you later on, Rachel"

Rachel felt her throat dry a bit, she swallowed. "Mm-hmm"

with that, they both hung up, Rachel released a sigh and laid onto her bed, her head on her pillow, she could feel her face quite warm. and The thumping of her heart wasn't helping either.

"God". Rachel merely stared at her ceiling.

In about 2 hours, the party was gonna start. she had to get out of bed soon and get ready.

These past few days have truly been something else, but Rachel needed to get a grip on herself and truly see through a certain situation that seemed to be eating her mind.

the situation with her heart beating quite erotically, the situation that made her hands all clammy, the situation that got her tongue tied.

Her dear former Cadet and what she considered, a close friend back then.

'Fanny'

* * *

"Dad"

"Yes, Princess?", the man answered his daughter, his eyes glued to the news paper he was reading

"Uh, Me and Rachel are goin' to be goin' to ah' party, she'll be picking me up around 7", Fanny nervously fiddled with her thumbs, she had completely forgotten to tell her father in advance about this, and she was worried that now, she wouldn't be able to go.

and boy, did she want to go.

"Hmm, Party?", the man picked his head up from the news paper he had been reading and looked at his daughter, quickly his eyes widened, "Francine", he merely said.

Fanny hummed and fidgeted a bit in place, "Wot'? Wot' is it dad?"

"You look, nice", the man put the news paper down, "And for a party?", his eyes found his daughters.

Fanny shrugged and broke eye contact, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Hmmm", The man hummed, "Alright, I'll let you go, But um, I want to do the dropping off part"

Fanny nodded, "I'll call, Rachel and tell her about it then.", Fanny's eyes lit up, quite surprised that her father actually bent on letting her go.

'Yes!', Fanny turned around, ready to head up the stairs and to her room to call Rachel on the change of who's going to pick up who thing.

"And um, before you go, McKenzie's gonna be with you all night right?", the man asked with curiosity.

Fanny turned around to her father, "Yeah, most likely. Why?"

"Just curious", The man rose a hand in the air, "Go tell her that we'll be picking her up"

The Scottish teen nodded and went on her way up the stairs and to her room.

'Dad's pretty fishy', the teen thought to herself as she shut her bedroom door.

the red head sighed out, she went towards her phone, picking the touch screen smart phone off her desk, she slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it and go to the password screen, she entered the password and then began to look through her contacts, quickly she realized something.

"I don't have her number?!", Fanny practically screamed out as it hit her. "I'm such a dope!"

Fanny face palmed.

the red head was at a loss at what to do at this point. The only thing running through her mind right now, was a question.

Why in the hell did she not have Rachel's number in her phone?

"And I don't even have her on Facebook either!", another palm to the face.

'What am I going to do?', Fanny began to nervously chew her bottom lip.

Fanny walked by her body mirror and gave herself a look, she released a sigh, "God 'm so hopeless"

The redhead gave herself a mental scolding, 'We practically just met. Well, she knows me, but to me, it's like we just met recently.'

"Urgh", Fanny's cheeks warmed up, she put her phone back on her desk since it was basically useless at this point, she walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of it, she brought her hands to her face and buried her face into her hand.

Since meeting this McKenzie Girl, she's begun to feel something brew inside her, she began to actually give the teen her full attention, unlike all those other morons that called themselves her friends back in Scott land when she went to that school temporarily.

'She's rather cute...'

Fanny gave a sigh at her thoughts, now, thinking and finding another girl attractive, wasn't all that new to her, she knew she leaned that 'way'. But it was only minor back then, But now, with this Rachel girl whom her father was, for some reason, desperate in getting them reacquainted; She felt a bit different, like she could actually say she was beginning to really like this girl.

Fanny felt her chest flutter with warmth every time she was with the Tomboyish teen, there was just something about the hazel eyed teen that just, drew her in.

and especially after witnessing Rachel protecting her on more than one occasion, Fanny only felt a sense of strange familiarity arise in her, she wasn't all to surprised or caught off guard by Rachel's protectiveness of her.

as the red head was thinking of the Teenage girl whom had got her attention, a knock at her door startled her out from thought.

"Uh, Who is it?", Fanny asked.

"Hey, Uh, It's me, can I come in?", a male voice spoke.

Fanny's eyes lit up, she immediately knew who it was.

"Yeah, come in"

The door opened and in came a boy with a small smile.

"Paddy, I was starting to wonder why it was so quiet 'round 'ere", Fanny spoke with a smile.

Paddy smiled at his older sister, it'd been two years yeah, but he still wasn't quite used to his sister's niceness, even Shaunie got a bit awkward.

"Yeah, Yeah. Um, we just stuck with Mum a for a bit more is all.", Paddy explained

Fanny nodded, "I know, Dad filled me in."

The boy rubbed the back of his head, "So, wanna play some video game with me and Shaunie in a bit? Mum got us that new game pack with the Ps4, ya' know, the one with the aliens?"

Fanny hummed, "I'd love to, But I can't, Maybe later, I've got to figure something out ya' see, I'm supposed to go to a party in an hour with a friend, I told dad, and he said he wanted to give us the ride instead of her father, so I was about ta' give her a call and tell her, but I forgot that I don't have her number". Fanny rested her hands on her knees.

Paddy hummed momentarily, 'Numbuh 362?', he slightly narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sorry to here that...say, would your friend happen to be...Rachel, er McKenzie?", the boy felt awkward calling his superior by her first name.

Fanny nearly jumped, and that was all the reaction Paddy needed to figure that the person Fanny was going to this party with, was indeed the Current Supreme Leader's older sister.

"Um, I know her younger brother, we're friends, If you want, I can call him up?", Paddy shrugged.

Fanny got off from her bed and hugged her brother, thankful really, "Oh, Laddie boy, wot' would I do without you?"

Paddy blushed at his sister's physical contact.

"Um, Not be able to go to the party?"

* * *

Harvey gave a short sigh, it was like a day off for him today, he just laid in bed, but his mind just kept thinking and thinking.

he wasn't sure how to really go about things with the TND, he knew that their involvement in KND things, must remain secretive.

and with the fingers on his hands, Harvey could count just how many people in the KND, as active operatives, knew the truth about the involvement of certain 'Defective' KND Operative, Like Chad for example, he was painted as a traitor crook, but in reality, a handful knew he was really just undercover, and also with Maurice...

And now, with what remained of sector V, and also his older sister.

as far as the KND Operatives knew, beside the Higher-ups that is, Sector V and Rachel, were 'decommissioned'

'Sonia knows, but I trust her'

From what Harvey came to learn while in the KND, he learned that when in high positions, one must have that one, if not, a handful of trust worthy comrades.

To His older sister, It was Numbuh 86, Francine Fulbright.

To Abigail, It was her sector, Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki.

Harvey sighed once more, lately he found himself sighing quite a lot.

'If they even manage to bring 86 back, it would be quite the miracle, and all just to decommission her once they we get the codes.'

the boy sat up on his bed when he heard the familiar vibration of his IPhone, the boy got out of the bed and walked to computer desk he had in his room, grabbing his phone, he slid his thumb over the green block and accepted the call.

"Paddy?", Harvey spoke with slight curiosity.

"Hey-ya, Sir, Er...Um, Is your sister around?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes and put a hand on his hip, "Why?", he spoke a bit roughly.

Paddy sighed on the other line, "Um, My sister kinda wants her number, either that, or you deliver the message yourself.", Paddy said.

"Oh?", Harvey softened his facial expression, "Um...", 'Right, My sister and 86 are starting to catch up again.', "Alright, uh, she's around, I'll deliver what your sister wants to say if you want, and I'll give you her number, write it down."

Paddy hummed, "Right and thanks."

"Yeah, cause I'm not always going to be delivering Messages for people you know?", Harvey said with slight attitude.

"Sorry sir".

With a roll of the eyes, Harvey gave the boy his older sister's number

"Here's the number-..."

...

Rachel got dressed, she was ready to tell her father to get up and go with her to pick Fanny up, but just as she adjusted a button on her shirt, her bedroom door opened, Rachel turned around to see whom had just came in.

"H-Harvey?", Rachel said with surprise, It'd been quite a while since she'd seen her brother, which was a weird thing considering the fact that they live in the same house.

Harvey rubbed the back of his head, "Paddy called", the boy said blankly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, her protective instincts began to kick in, "Is Fanny okay?", Rachel couldn't help but Blurt out in concern that Maybe Patton and Cree or just some other Teenager kidnapped or made an attempt at Fanny again.

Harvey hummed, "Huh? What? No? It wasn't about her...well it was, just not in 'that' way", the boy crossed his arms over his chest.

The teens facial features softened, "Oh? then what is it, why'd he call?"

"Says 86 made a change in plans, her father and her are going to come and get you instead"

"Oh? Why didn't she call me herself?", Rachel asked her brother.

Harvey shrugged, "Cause, she didn't have your number"

Rachel face palmed, "Oh right, I haven't given It to her, I don't even have her number myself", Rachel ran the hand up her face then through her hair.

Harvey looked at his sister, "You know, a dress wouldn't kill you"

Rachel looked at her brother, "You know, Why don't you try fighting in a skirt or dress, then tell me how it went", the teen put her hands on her hips.

the boy shrugged, "Noted, anyways, I've told you what I was told to tell you, so uh, be careful and wary, Numbuh 5 paid me a visit and filled me in on what took place in that 'business' function."

The Tall teen nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Abigail walked by her room, she was getting ready to head out already, Hoagie was coming to pick her up.

she dressed pretty casual, nothing to...formal or anything, shorts and a plain white short sleeved V-neck shirt and sneakers.

'It's a fact, Rachel's gotta know Fanny's specific code'

Rachel would know Fanny's code, but It's not like Rachel knew exactly every code Fanny knew, Fanny wasn't only aware of the re-commissioning codes, but also the moon base lock and security codes, which was very absurd, why would she need to even have knowledge of so many codes in the first place?

Now, Abigail wasn't aware Fanny knew this much, she only found out when Harvey and her got a bit into detail and into Fanny's Operative back round.

then it came out, Sure, Rachel might know Fanny's code, but to change the code would take not only the original code Fanny set up, but also a piece of genetic material, which meant...well, stuff.

and also with all these other codes on the line, there was also Rachel's code, Harvey kept it the same, essentially using Rachel's code as his own.

everything was on the line at this point.

and Abigail began to suspect that Maybe Patton actually wasn't just after the re-commissioning codes after all, but the other ones Fanny was in on.

"Not gonna say goodbye, Baby sister?", a voice from behind Abigail broke her train of thought.

Abigail turned around and came face to face with her older sister.

"Tsk Cree, Cree, Cree, just what the heck are you doing? I thought you were over the-"

"Relax, we're home, remember, what happens out there, stays out there.", Cree said as she crossed her arms over her chest, she wore a smug smirk.

Abigail sighed out and crossed her arms over her chest too, "Oh?"

"Plus dad doesn't like it when we argue too much.", Cree leaned against the wall, "So, Where are you heading off to?"

Abigail huffed, "It's none of ya' business, Cree".

Cree chuckled lightly, "You've been in a mood lately"

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Listen, I don't know what you're up to, Cree, But all I gotta say is, if I find you out there on the 'other' side, I won't take it easy on you just because we're related"

Cree let out a scoff, "Believe me sis, I wouldn't dream of it, It wouldn't be fair if you cut me some slack, Kiddo", the older teen reached out and gave Abigail a pat on the head.

Abigail flinched but accepted her sister's strange way of affection.

"Tsk"

Cree took her hand back and walked by her sister, "Try not to get too hurt though, Abby"

"Same to you", Abigail adjusted her red cap and turned to looked at her sister going down the stairs.

with narrowing eyes, Abigail sighed.

it was only just after Cree betrayed the KND, that the rule was set in place, the Rule Cree mentioned just a few moments ago.

it was an agreement Abigail and Cree reluctantly came to terms with.

They were to, no matter what, keep all KND and Teen ninja business out of their Home, they were to be civil. What happened outside of their home, was to stay out.

And even though they fought each other a lot, there were some occasion where even during battle, Cree's big sister instinct kicked in, and she would go easy on Abigail or even at times, protect her. It was times like those that Made Abigail slightly fond of Cree, even with the Traitor title to Cree's name.

'I will figure out what exactly y'all are after'

* * *

"Oh Wally, you always dress so cute!", Kuki sat next to Wally in the van.

Wally's cheeks were a pink hue, "Urgh, Kuki~", the boy whined in embarrassment.

from the front in the driver's seat, Hoagie snickered, 'Boy oh boy', the boy sat quietly, his hands on the steering wheel of the van, the van was currently parked in front of Abigail's house.

"Urgh, Hoagie! How long's Abby gonna take!? Kuki's driving me insane!", Wally whined from the back.

Hoagie chuckled, "Not sure, Wal."

yeah...Hoagie called Wally, 'Wal', for short sometimes...(Hehehe)

Wally sighed out.

Kuki giggled as she kept teasing the blond haired boy.

Hoagie continued to smirk.

'Those two, are meant for each other-'

The passenger side door opened abruptly, and in hopped Abigail, "Sorry, Y'all. uh-heh, Got a bit sidetracked.", Abigail put her seat belt on.

Hoagie hummed, "Cree?", he said softly, soft enough for Wally and Kuki to not hear.

"Urgh, Finally, Kuki was killing me back 'ere!", Waly threw his hands up.

Kuki snicker, "But everyone likes compliments."

Abigail sighed, "Yeah", Abigail replied just as soft as Hoagie, "She's up to something, I'm not sure what, but I think we'll find out at this party"

Hoagie nodded and started the car once, "Nothing stays hidden for long".

And so the van drove off.

"Oh Abby, why don't you just stay out of it?", Cree bit her bottom lip as she sat in another car that just so happened to have been behind Hoagie's van when it was parked.

"What's wrong, Cree?", a male teen asked from the driver's seat.

Cree shrugged it off, "It's nothing, Maurice. Let's get going, the party's about to start".

"Right".

* * *

"Thanks dad".

"No problem, If you girls want, I can also pick you two up when you two want leave the party.", Mr. Fulbright said with a smile, "Geez it seems pretty packed in there huh", the man couldn't help but comment, seeing that teens were also wondering around outside the very large house that played blurring music

Fanny nodded, "right. and Yeah, seems so"

Then both Rachel and Fanny got out of the limo.

Rachel rubbed the back of her head, "Thanks again"

Mr. Fulbright nodded and eyed the Teen up, Fanny was holding Rachel's sleeve.

he noticed the changes in his daughter since Rachel reentered her life, Fanny was a bit, cheery these days, and was less snappy then usual.

"Like I said, no problem, You two have fun", the man smiled at the two teens.

"Bye, dad", Fanny said.

Rachel gave the man a smile.

the limo's door shut.

both teens turned, but before they could go inside the teen filled house, the limo's door window rolled down.

"Oh and McKenzie", the man spoke.

Rachel hummed and turned around, Fanny also turned around.

"Take care of my Daughter", Mr. Fulbright said with a smile.

'Wha-...', Rachel swallowed thickly. "Yes, Sir"

the man gave one last smile then the window rolled up and the limo pulled away.

Fanny sighed out, "Don't mind him"

Rachel shrugged, "It's not the first time."

"Oh right", Fanny remembered, Her father and Rachel were still familiar with each other, maybe this also happened before.

Fanny bit her bottom lip as she looked at Rachel from the side, she was taking in every detail of Rachel's facial features.

Rachel was starting to feel her face heat up.

"C'mon, Fanny, let's see what this party's about", Rachel said as she turned around, Fanny hummed and instead of taking hold of Rachel's sleeve like earlier, she took instead Took Rachel's hand.

Rachel immediately felt her heart begin to skip, and she felt her cheeks heat up; Fanny's hands were incredibly Soft in hers, they were also warm.

"Don't mind, do ya'?", Fanny asked slightly sheepishly.

Rachel nodded, she averted eye contact, "N-No, of course not. C'mon", Rachel swallowed thickly, and with blushing cheeks and nervousness, led the way to the steps of the house with the door opened.

"YEEAAAAH!", a shirtless male ran by Fanny and Rachel.

Both girl chuckled a bit.

both girls entered the big spacious home and quickly saw a few familiar faces, some by the food table, others by the punch bowl.

"Wow, it's pretty packed here", Rachel said, she felt nervous, her hand was still being held by Fanny.

"Yeah, it really is", Fanny said as she pulled Rachel with her through the crowd.

Just as bother teens made it to the food table, a guy came up to the two girls, "Like Dude, Aren't you the kid that dropped the captain?", the guy pointed at Rachel, he was pretty tall and built, Rachel observed the guy...nothing she had to worry about in her book, all big, but no skill in fighting, wouldn't hurt her.

Rachel shrugged, "What's it to you?"

The teenager smirked, "Hey. Hey. No need to get defensive, we're all friends here, this party's so we could all relax a bit.", the guy smiled softly he had a drink in his hand. "but I mean, between you, me and the girl, I think it's about time he got his can kicked", the guy rose his cup slightly, "Cheers to you"

Rachel gave a sheepish smile and rose a hand and rubbed the back of her head. "Ehhh"

Fanny merely remained silent. she was just content in holding the girl's hand really.

"Anyways, Pleasure seeing the person that kicked Brad's can at my party, Keep it coolin'.",

Rachel shrugged, "It wasn't really a big thing"

"Tsk, sure it was, you beat up the captain, he thought he was all 'that' and that he could do what he wanted, but you set him in place, finally, someone did". the guy said, then his eyes drifted to Fanny, "Brought a lady friend too huh, you're one of 'Those' chicks?"

Rachel tensed, Fanny blushed, "Fer' yer' information-"

"Woah, chillax, Lady friend, I was just asking, I swear, I mean, I got nothin' against it, it's cool.", the guy said quickly, trying to avoid the Scottish girl from freaking out on him, "Chill, thas' all"

Fanny bit her tongue to avoid cursing at the boy.

Rachel blushed slightly, "Uh, well, we're not like 'that'."

"Alright, Alright, cool, it's all good if you two were, I'm a friendly type of guy, i'm surrounded by plenty of those type of peoples. It's cool", the boy rose his cup to his lips and drank a bit.

"Try ta' not assume will ya'.", Fanny spoke.

The boy nodded, "it's cool, I get it alright. Sorry. But anyways, I was going to say that the party's divided ya' know, like down here, is where it's Lit. Upstairs, we got the slow dancers and just the chill type of people is all, was just gonna throw that out there cause I just thought...ya know...", the boy cleared his throat, "What i'm trying to say is, upstairs is a bit chill and relaxing, just mingling really ya' know. unless you two can keep up with wild, then down here should fit you two."

Rachel nodded, "Thanks for sharing that with us, this isn't really my scene"

The male winked at Rachel, "No problemo.", the boy smiled, "Well, nice seeing you two, and you, thanks for dropping the guy back to planet earth", the boy grinned then walked away from the two.

Rachel sighed out, "We should totally head upstairs."

Fanny nodded, "Yeah"

both teens once again were on the move, walking through the crowd of dancing people.

"Someone gotten slightly popular", Fanny said as she tugged Rachel's slightly for attention.

"Huh? Oh. uh...Zero, I hope not, that wouldn't be a nice thing to be popular over, you know.", The McKenzie teen kept walking with Fanny until they reached a staircase, Rachel stepped aside slightly and led Fanny in front of her, "You first"

"Why?", Fanny couldn't help but ask.

Rachel hummed, "Oh...I don't know, why not", the sandy brown haired teen couldn't help but chuckle out.

Fanny rolled her eyes in a sassy way.

"Hmph", and Fanny went up first.

their hands not breaking apart, and just as the boy described, the upper level was completely different to the lower level of the large house, it was like a whole new party.

a more calmer one.

some teens chatted amongst themselves. some sat on the couches, other stood and ate or drank.

Fanny pulled Rachel along.

'Damn it, my hand's going to get clammy...', Rachel couldn't help but think, they had yet to break they hand holding.

Fanny was always one for physical contact with Rachel, back then when they would refer to each other by their operative names instead of their real names, Fanny would still initiate the contact.

Rachel gazed at Fanny's back as Fanny led the way through the crowd and into a hallway.

* * *

 _"Numbuh86!, Are you listening to me?", a certain supreme leader crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Ah, Yes sir, 'm so sorry 'bout that", Numbuh 86 stood straight and firm as she apologized._

 _The supreme leader frowned slightly, "What did I just say?", the girl questioned her cadet, she knew it was a waste of time, cause she already knew numbuh 86 wasn't really listening._

 _"Uh...Umm-", numbuh 86 gave the supreme leader a sheepish smile instead of an answer._

 _Numbuh 362 couldn't help but release a deep sigh, "Fanny", she started._

 _Fanny stiffened a bit, "S-Sir?"_

 _"What's going on with you lately?", numbuh 362 said rather bluntly, "You've been out of it lately, you even led Nigel and sector w on a false lead."_

 _Fanny sighed out, "I...'m sorry, 362, It's just...I don't know, I thought I had the right lead and well...what do ya' know...I was really wrong this time.", Fanny relaxed and hugged her arms to her chest._

 _The supreme leader had noticed a drastic change in her loyal cadet, lately, Fanny had been screwing up quite a lot, and not only that, but fighting with a lot of the other operatives around the moon base was also being brought up to the supreme leader._

 _"Fanny", Numbuh 362 spoke softly, "What's going on?"_

 _Fanny hummed and averted eye contact with her superior. "Nothin' sir..."_

 _"Don't nothin', me...It's something, Fanny, I know it is, you've been off for weeks. and it's not getting any better, whatever it is, it's starting to interfere with you KND duties, and I can't have that, Fanny.", the sandy brown haired girl sighed, "I need you to be 100% focused, I'm getting complaints"_

 _Fanny merely nodded, "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again"_

 _Numbuh 362 nodded her head._

 _Fanny turned around and was about to leave._

 _Numbuh 362 nearly face palmed, "I don't remember dismissing you, Fanny"_

 _Fanny swallowed thickly, 'Zero'_

* * *

Rachel and Fanny both walked through the hallway and stumbled upon a big room filled with slow music and lots of icky slow dancers.

Rachel was starting to feel itchy now.

Fanny let Rachel's hand go, and turned to her, "Fancy a dance, figured one would nice, since the last one was...well, interrupted", the Scottish girl spoke rather softly.

for the first time all day, the teens met eyes and kept the eye contact.

"Um, but-"

"No buts, you, we're dancing", Fanny took a hold of the taller teen's arm and walked through the crowd to find a spot we're they wouldn't be so crowded.

"Fanny, I thought you didn't like to dance out in the open?", Rachel asked.

Fanny shrugged, "That was then, this is a different time, we're in a place where we won't so questioned about it, however back at the function, adults see things differently."

Rachel understood where Fanny was coming from. "Oh..."

"Yeah", Fanny stopped in her tracks and smiled at Rachel, "Here", Fanny did exactly what she did the first time they tried to dance together.

Both were close, Rachel swore that if they got any closer, Fanny might just hear the thumping of her heart.

"You look nice by the way, pretty casual", Fanny commented Rachel.

Rachel blushed, "Thanks, You look nice yourself"

The Scottish girl giggled softly, "You know. You kinda look like yer father".

the taller teen nodded, "I get that a lot"

both teens chatted as they danced to the slow paced music, if you listened close enough, you could here the very drowned out music from downstairs, but other than that, if you paid attention to the music playing up here, you wouldn't notice it.

many teens were close to each other.

"It's okay to go lower", Fanny said as she pressed herself closer to Rachel.

Rachel's heart felt like it was ready to pop. "Lower?"

"If it's what you want~", Fanny spoke softly and strangely sensually?

One of Fanny's hands dragged down from Rachel's shoulders, and stopped just below the teen's collar bone, and right where Rachel's skipping heart throbbed.

Rachel swallowed thickly, she felt herself starting to sweat from nervousness.

'Relax, Rachel! Get a grip!'

Fanny breathed softly, "Relax, yer' heart's ready to burst", Fanny nearly giggled.

'how can I relax?', Rachel bit her bottom lip. then a new thought began to take root in her head. 'She said I could go lower...maybe I should'

Rachel remained silent, and did what she had permission to do, her hands went lower, she just as they did, Fanny got closer.

Both girls were as close as most of the teens at this point, Fanny's head was just under Rachel's chin, her hands were both just under Rachel's collar bone, Rachel could feel Fanny's soft breathing against her throat, it didn't bother her, but it did serve to make her heart skip a few beats. They moved slowly and in sync, The Scottish teen had fallen silent, and unknown to the taller teen, Fanny had her eyes closed, a smile curling her pink glossy lips.

'This feels nice', Rachel thought, having her former cadet in her arms like this, so close...it was all just perfect. Rachel's eyes looked around the large room, many teens danced as close as she was to Fanny.

the only difference being, the pairings were mostly boy and girl.

not two of the same gender.

'we danced like this before.' Rachel never felt like this before, they danced together on different occasions before, what was so different now? 'my feelings for Fanny changed', Rachel bit her bottom lip.

'She's shy, she's sweet, Attractive and pretty protective...there's just something about her that just...gets me in a wrap', Fanny thought as she felt the thumping of the taller teen's heart against the palm of her hand. 'her clear nervousness it's so cute'

while Fanny was so into her thoughts and enjoying being to so close to Rachel, something caught Rachel's eye.

'Is that...Wally and Kuki!?', Rachel would have laughed out, but shut herself up instead, she merely observed them and took note so that when they got back to school, she could tease the boy about it.

* * *

"I don't think this a good idea, Sir", Sonia said rather nervously as she held her gumball gun close to her.

"Relax, we won't be caught, the teens are on the other side of this place.", Harvey said.

Paddy released a sigh, "I can't believe we're doing this"

"Well, believe it, Kid", Harvey said as he touched his stun gun that was strapped to his holster.

Truth be told, this was a separate mission from the normal KND stuff, this wouldn't even be documented either.

Harvey set this up, it was him, Sonia and Paddy.

he basically picked the active operatives that were already aware of the TND, He knew that if he got ordinary operative involved, they'd all question Harvey on why Protecting Fanny was even important, and Harvey couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk anyone else finding out that Fanny was actually very important.

"Does numbuh 362 know?", Sonia asked Harvey as the three kids snuck around the empty area around them.

"No, no one knows but us", Harvey said.

"Seriously?", Paddy said.

"Yep", Harvey popped the 'p'

Paddy sighed once more, "I got a bad feeling about this"

* * *

The song began to fade away and Rachel and Fanny both decided to take a break from dancing and see what was good at the food table.

Rachel felt oddly happy, content even.

"That was rather nice", Fanny said as they made it to the table packed with loads of things to eat.

Rachel shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess".

Fanny grabbed a plate and took taquito from a big tray filled with them. She took a bite out of it and smiled, "Wow, these are pretty good"

"Are they?". Rachel rubbed the back of her head.

Fanny nodded and reached out with the Taquito in hand, "Here"

Rachel looked at the Biten Taquito with an eyebrow rose, "Eh...I'm not the Taquito kind of person really."

Fanny rolled her eyes, "Just one bite", she poked Rachel's lips with the Taquito.

"Fine", the taller teen gave in and parted her lips, she took a small bite and cringed slightly, "Not my thing", she said as she force swallowed what she had in her mouth, she could taste the garlic.

The Scottish teen giggle and finished the rest of the taquito, "Why?"

"I just don't like them really."

"Picky?"

"No...I-"

"Girl, we was looking for you", a voice cut in on what Rachel was about to say.

Both teens looked up and saw four teens approaching them.

"Hey guys", Rachel said slightly nervous.

"Hey-ya, Rach", Hoagie greeted.

"'Sup", Wally spoke.

"Yay Rachel came after all", Kuki said with a smile.

Rachel smiled sheepishly.

Fanny caught this, she couldn't help but think of how Cute Rachel was whenever Rachel gave those sheepish looks or smiles.

Abigail couldn't help but have caught the two of them dancing, unknown to Rachel and also sector V, Abigail already knew where Rachel was, she just didn't feel like interrupting the two from sharing that moment.

'Things might have just gotten a bit more complicated, more than I would have thought.', Abigail had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, we all here, how's about we all get to know about your friend there, Rachel?", Abigail said.

Rachel hummed, "Oh, uh, hehe"

Fanny smiled softly, "Um, well, I know two of you already, Sanban and Wally, I haven't gotten your names".

"Hoagie, Hoagie Gilligan", Hoagie gave the girl a small smile.

"Abigail Lincoln", Abigail also introduced herself.

Fanny nodded, "I'm Francine Fulbright, pleasure to meet you two"

"Rachel here calls you Fanny, is it cool I call you that too?", Abigail asked.

Fanny nodded, "I don't mind at all"

"Cool", Abigail said. "Well, Fanny How's about you stick to my friends here, I need to catch up with Rachel on somethings."

Fanny shrugged, she turned to Rachel, "Alright"

"We won't be long", Rachel said.

"Alright", Fanny said, and just before Rachel could leave her side to leave with Abigail, Fanny's hand brushed Rachel's.

* * *

"Alright, Numbuh 5, what's up?", Rachel got straight to the point.

Numbuh 5 snickered, "Rather hasty to get back to her huh?"

Rachel was successfully kept shut. she clenched her jaw from getting snappy with her old friend.

"Now, Seeing as you want us to get to the point.", Abigail paused to see the expression Rachel wore. "There's a reason why they went after numbuh 86 last time, and because of whatever reason they have, they won't stop, Numbuh 86 is a very important target to them, and she's very important to the KND, she's vital."

Rachel hummed, she was pretty confused, "Um, wait, hold up, what do you mean, Numbuh 5?"

"Remember back then, wh-...oh my oh my", Numbuh 5 sneered slightly, "Cree", Numbuh 5 got into her fighting stance.

Rachel turned back and indeed saw the former KND operative standing before them with a smirk on her face.

"Baby sister, I warned you", Cree said as she activated her battle ready armor and got into a similar fight stance as Abigail.

"And I warned you", Abigail retorted.

Rachel took steps back to get out from in between the sisters.

"Abby, Abby, Abby, when'll you grow up ad stop playing with the little kids?"

Abigail frowned, "When you stop fighting with the little kids, girl"

Cree snickered, she broke eye contact with her younger sister and looked at Rachel, "Brat leader, I suggest you stay put, or, let's just say, a little scene will unfold."

Rachel frowned heavily, "Cree", she spoke in a firm and warning tone.

"Oh? Mad?", Cree teased, "It's always adorable when kids get mad"

Abigail gritted her teeth, "Numbuh 86, get to her! I got Cree!", Abigail yelled out then leaped forward and dashed into Cree with a karate kick.

"Hi-yah!".

"Urgh! Ou-Rahh!", Cree also sent a kick of her own.

and so began the sisterly brawly.

'Shit', Rachel turned around, and was met with a fist.

Rachel stumbled back, but kept herself together, "oh, you!"

"Come at me, now kid!".

It was Brad, he had a few scrapes and bruises.

'I'll break his bones next'

Rachel tasted copper in her mouth, she knew damn well that punch was going to leave quite the bruise.

"Let's go!", Rachel sprinted forwards.

Brad did as well.

both soon began to throw punched at each other.

Rachel threw a left hook and got Brad in the jaw, Brad dropped down, but only to leg sweep Rachel off balance, and instead of dropping Rachel, Rachel hopped to avoid being tripped up and then jumped once again, this time turning her entire body, she roundhouse kicked the boy into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Brad dropped like a sack of bricks.

Cree didn't take an ounce of notice, she and Abigail were both going harder and harder on each other, breaking many things in the process.

Rachel licked her lips, and she found where the copper taste was coming from, her lip was split.

"Tsk", 'they always attack from behind!'

Rachel turned to the hallway that led back to the dancefloor, 'Gotta warn the others and get Fanny!'

and with that thought in mind, Rachel made a dash for it and ran down the hall.

'fuck', Rachel ducked when all of a sudden Brad came swinging from behind her again.

Rachel grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over her, but he forced a foot between Rachels, Rachel growled, and so the fight might just end up entering the dancefloor after all.

and with more company.

Rachel was then grabbed from the front, and both Brad and her fell on the floor, Rachel gritted her teeth and head butt the mysterious figure that was trying to help Brad by ganging up on her.

"Bartie!", Rachel yelled out.

Bartie stumbled back and sat on the floor due to being head butted hard.

Rachel was starting to reach her boiling point once again.

"Urgh!".

Brad hugged Rachel from Behind Tightly, "Beat the bitch, now!", he ordered the traitor cadet.

"Bartie!", Rachel yelled out once more.

'Fuck, this'll hurt tomorrow', Rachel used the back of her head to head butt Brad.

Brad yelped in pain and released Rachel, and like a wild animal, Rachel tackled Bartie and carried the poor boy into the dancefloor, with a crash.

"Ahhh!"

"Shit!"

Teens all yelped out and began to get off the floor, scrambling to leave and go down stairs and warn the party host of on-coming property damage.

Rachel repeatedly lifted and then tackled Bartie into things, successfully getting Sector V's attention.

Brad stepped in and grabbed Rachel once again from behind, this time, he actually lifted her, he tried to drop her down, but she ended up wrapping her legs around him, Brad growled, "FUCK!"

Rachel allowed her grasp on Bartie to slip.

This Rachel girl, was clearly a tough one.

Bartie got up and tried to pry Rachel off of Brad, but only got head butted and then grabbed the collar of the shirt, then Rachel used Bartie's head and smashed it to Brad's, and all three tumbled to the floor.

Rachel rolled out from in between the two teen boys.

The former supreme leader huffed and panted, she only had a forming bruise on her cheek and split lip, that was it.

Bartie growled and grabbed Rachel's leg, Rachel reacted like any other person would, she used that same foot and kick him in the face, and Bartie's head rolled back as he got K/O

Brad grumbled, blood decorated his face. "Urgh!", he began to get up and like a wild animal, he half crawled and tackled into Rachel, attempting to ram the girl into the glass door of the patio.

but that was a big mistake.

The TND operative, was not only tough, but also calculating, she expected he'd try and ram into her.

Rachel allowed him to ram into her, but only for a bit, she manage to keep footing and in swift footing and movement, Rachel turned her body and used what strength she could and half tossed Brad's body into the glass door of the patio.

and in mere moments Brad was outside the house, out cold.

Rachel huffed, 'I thought he was out cold earlier'

Wally clicked his tongue, "Rach! Where's numbuh 5?!"

Rachel huffed, "I...she and Cree are going at it, I got caught up with the two idiots, as you can see".

Hoagie huffed, "Just one day...one day without fighting is all I ask for", the boy whined.

Kuki sighed out, "We have to check on Numbuh 5 then, Cree's good", Kuki ran ahead of sector V.

Hoagie ran after Kuki.

Wally turned to Rachel, "What about 86?"

"This is all about her, I'll protect her, I think this is what this party's been about", Rachel said as she caught her breath, she was sweating a bit. 'I'm losing my touch, I need to train more'

Fanny rose her hands in the air, "Wot's going' on!? Instead of using these...these number codes or whatever-"

"Ack!"

"Oufff!"

Both Hoagie and Kuki seemed to meet unconsciousness by the sound if it.

Wally and Rachel both turned to the dark hallway entrance. bother got closer and closer to Fanny.

"We can't let them get her", Wally said.

Rachel gritted her teeth, "They won't"

Fanny looked on at a loss, just 30 minutes ago, everything was all normal and ordinary, and now, here Rachel was, and Wally. just like last time.

"Wot's goin' on!", Fanny yelled at Rachel sudden, she reached out and tugged at Rachel from the back of her shirt's collar, Fanny held the collar tightly.

"Fanny, relax-"

"No, I can't relax, I need to know what's goin' on!", Fanny yelled at Rachel once more.

Rachel looked at Fanny, dead in her eyes, "I'll explain, we'll explain after, I promise"

Fanny wore a concerned expression, "How can you keep fighting?"

Rachel's facial expression softened, "I just can".

Wally hummed, "Pay attention, 362"

Rachel licked her lips, "Let go, Fanny, I can't fight with you holding me on a leash"

Fanny reluctantly released the now pretty stretched out collar, "You better give me a good explaination"

"I'll try"

"Hey! you're like, totally wrecking my house!", a boy came up the stairs in horror.

"Hey! Tell that to yer friends! they started attacking us!", Fanny yelled out.

"Duuuude!", another boy came up the stairs, "That's rad, Bartie and Brad are both out!"

"The shows not done yet, boys", and in entered Cree, holding Abigail by the back of her shirt.

Wally clicked his tongue, 'ah great, out of all the people still up and about, why her!?'

Wally knew his skill could only get him so far with people like Cree. In the KND, the best fighter wasn't measured by strength alone, but strategy and skill.

and let's just say, Wally was more strength, then strategy.

Rachel however, was fully capable, Abigail was too, but the thing with her was, Cree was the one that taught her all those moves, so Abigail was a bit predictable when it came to Cree.

Rachel wasn't though.

'I'll take one for the team', Wally sighed out then charged in, he tackled Cree, causing her to let go of numbuh 5's shirt and drop her on the floor, Cree's back hit the wall, knocking over some photos of the home owners.

"Duuude!" the two boys yelled out.

and so the staircase began to pile up with teens wanting to catch a glimpse of the chaos happing just a floor up.

"Stupid boy, as blind as ever!", Cree elbowed Wally's back, then she kneed him in the stomach, then she clapped her hands on the sides of his head hard enough to cause him to yelp.

Wally stumped back, and Cree kicked the boy out of her way.

"Tsk, Kids in disguise really, sure you all 'grew' up, but only physically, the only real teen here, is 86, Fanny."

Rachel gritted her teeth, "tsk what does that make you! You're the same as us!", Rachel clicked her tongue, "Numbuh 11"

Cree gritted her teeth now, her jaw clenched, "Oh, you poor baby. I'll make you regret you brought that up"

Fanny took steps back to give Rachel enough room, by now, it's be dumb of her to get in Rachel's way. all Rachel was trying to do, was protect, from what? she had no idea, but she'd find out soon enough.

"Bring it, Cree"

"Oh I will-CK?!", and Cree dropped like a sack of potatos.

"Uhhhh, Bad Timing?", three kids stood behind Numbuh 5 and Cree's unconscious forms.

Rachel's mouth hung open in sheer...she had no idea at this point, she felt many things.

"HARVEY!", she growled.

Fanny gasped when she saw a familiar face herself, "PADDY!"

Paddy gulped, "Uh-oh"

* * *

Fanny was angrily silent in the van, Hoagie would let out an occasional groan from time to time. Numbuh 5 held her nose as she also released a few groans.

Kuki and Wally were both exhausted.

Harvey, Paddy and Sonia sat silently.

and Rachel...she merely looked out the window and saw the streets go by.

'Fanny's pissed', Rachel thought

Fanny was indeed that, something was going on, four people got beat up for her, Rachel's been fighting people off, and now her younger brother was involved, why was she being kept in the dark?

"We're here", Hoagie groaned.

Fanny silently opened the van's door and hopped out, her arms were crossed over her chest.

Paddy hesitated in getting out of the van, "Damn it, I knew something bad would happen.", the boy said,

"You'll be fine, I'll go with you, Paddy", Rachel said.

"You going?", Harvey asked

"Harvey, We have stuff to talk over, but when I get home, either that, or I will hunt you down at moon base, got it?", Rachel spoke firmly.

Harvey sighed out, "Fine, I still don't get why you're so mad"

"Cause- You know what, home...we'll talk this over then, C'mon Paddy"

Both got out of the Van, Rachel shut the door and followed Paddy inside the Fulbright home.

'Fanny'

as soon as Paddy walked in, Fanny was there to welcome the boy with a pinch of the ear, Paddy yelped out, and Fanny only held on to the ear and continued to pinch it.

"Fanny! Geez, relax!-"

"Shut yer mouth!", Fanny glared at Rachel for the first time since the met.

Rachel quickly obeyed, "Yes, ma'am"

"You and me are so going to have a talk later, go to you room", Fanny let the boy's ear go and Paddy went running towards his room.

Fanny now turned to Rachel and frowned heavily, she tapped her shoe on the wood floor, as if waiting for Rachel to explain.

"Can we talk in your room?", Rachel asked as she looked around for any signs of Mr. Fulbright.

Fanny hummed, "Damn right"

Fanny led the way to her room.

Rachel gulped, it was now her turn to get chewed out by Fanny, and boy, was it really different now, back then, it was her job to chew Fanny out, and now, she had no authority over the Scottish girl.

'that's how it feels huh'

Upon entering the room Fanny shut the door.

Rachel sighed out and remained standing.

Fanny went to the bed and sat, "So?"

Rachel flinched at the use of attitude.

"It's really complicated okay, it won't make sense", Rachel started.

"Sit down will ya', yer' making me nervous", Fanny said.

"right", Rachel sat on the bed as well, slightly nervous on how to go about it.

wait a minute...did Rachel even have permission to tell?

Well, Rachel was technically on her own, she didn't need to take orders from nobody, she was supposed to be solo, but she stuck with sector V instead.

'still, it'd need to be talked over with the others.'

"Well?", Fanny was clearly growing impatient.

"Fanny, it's complicated okay, my...My face hurts, the guy got a good shot and I really don't feel like moving my jaw.", Rachel said, trying to play it off.

Fanny rolled her eyes, "Yer' such a pain"

Rachel's gaze softened, "You'll be told, just bare with me"

Fanny sighed out and looked at Rachel's face, "Urgh, C'mere, let me take a look"

Rachel swallowed and shifted closer to Fanny, close enough as for their knees to touch.

"lean", Fanny ordered.

Rachel leaned in a bit, and allowed Fanny to cup her face.

"It's really getting ugly, at least he ain't get yer' eye.", Fanny said as she inspected the wounds on the teen's face, "Yer' lip's split too"

Fanny shifted her hand and ran her thumb softly across Rachel's lips, Rachel winced when the thumb passed her split. Fanny's facial expression was slowly changing into a more concerned look.

"He got me when I wasn't looking", Rachel spoke against the thumb.

"of course, cowards always come from behind.", Fanny said softly.

The taller teen's lips were slightly parted, hazel eyes searched for Fanny's own eyes.

their eyes met.

Rachel felt her heart skip like it was doing before the fight started at the party.

the former cadet's cheeks began to take on a shade of faint pink, "Rachel", she said softly.

the former superior allowed her lips to curl slightly, "What?"

their eyes continued to bore into each others, just for a couple seconds longer before Rachel finally dropped her gaze, but only to drop it to Fanny's lips that shined with Pink lip gloss.

Fanny noticed this and dropped her gaze to Rachel's lips, although a spilt was present, it didn't make the taller teen's lips seem uninviting at all.

The older teen moved her thumb away from the younger teen's lips, she brought her gaze up and met Rachel's one last time, she could feel her own heart racing in her chest.

'I'm going to do it', with that one last thought, Fanny began to lean forwards.

Rachel mimicked the Scottish girl, leaning in slowly, little by little. and Soon Rachel and Fanny touched noses and foreheads.

their breaths just merely mingled.

Fanny was very nervous, was this really happening? was she and Rachel going to actually kiss?

Rachel's eye narrowed slightly, Fanny followed suite and began to close her own eyes, and both girls began to tilt their heads to the side a bit, Rachel smiled softly and then boldly placed her hand on the Scottish teen's leg.

Fanny blushed, the pad of her thumbs caressed the taller girl's face.

both girls leaned in more, just mere centimeters from meeting each other, both failed to hear foot steps approaching them.

Both girl grazed lips, it started softly, but Rachel being slightly impatient, went in for the deeper peck, which would no doubt result in a noise break.

and just then the door flew open.

and both girl quickly jumped apart, Rachel basically fell off the bed and ended up on the floor.

Fanny stood straight up, her face red.

"D-Dad?!", Fanny said out.

"Princess, I didn't know you came back", the man said. then he looked down and saw Rachel rubbing her back as she sat on the floor.

"Gosh, what happened to your face?", the man asked.

Fanny tensed, 'Shoot, did he see? no, I don't think he did.'

Rachel rubbed her back a bit, "Uh, just...got a bit rough at the party is all."

"A bit?", the man said, "Mind sharing?"

"Yeah, uh, listen, uh, I'm gonna go home right now actually, I really need to do something", Rachel began to get up, dusting herself.

"Oh? well, see you another time then?", Mr. Fulbright said.

"I'll walk you out", Fanny said a bit nervous.

Rachel nodded, "Um, goodnight Sir"

"Goodnight, you don't need a ride?"

"No thanks, I like walking", Rachel smiled at the man's offer.

"Well okay, have a good night"

With that, the man stepped aside and allowed Rachel and Fanny to slip out of the room.

Rachel walked down the stairs in silence, just a few moments ago, her and Fanny...Kissed, her lips feeling the tingling sensation to the kiss.

Fanny wore a furious blush, she herself didn't speak, not wanting to break the silence.

both teens reached the front, Rachel opened the door and stepped out, Fanny followed, shutting the door behind her.

Rachel stopped in her tracks, she turned around to face the Scottish girl, she was unsure of what was to happen next.

Fanny's cheeks were a pink hue, "Um..."

Rachel licked her lips, she wanted more...but she held back, "Um, see you Monday, Fanny"

Fanny looked at Rachel, "Um, yeah, see you then..."

the Scottish girl sighed when Rachel turned around, ready to go.

was that it for them? was that the only kiss she'd get from Rachel?

Fanny bit her bottom lip, 'urgh', impulsively Fanny stepped up before Rachel was out of arms reach and took a hold of her hand, then tugged her back towards her.

Rachel hummed and turned around, and just as she turned around, Fanny's hand reached and cupped Rachel's bruised cheek, and leaned up, and their lips met once again.

Rachel hummed in surprise, but quickly found herself melting into the kiss, "Mmm."

both girls closed their eyes, Rachel wrapped and arm around the older girl to keep her close.

their lips pulled away but only for mere moments, Fanny pecked Rachel's lips multiple times.

'this is nice', Rachel thought.

after quite the number of pecks, Fanny pulled back, she licked her lips and blushed.

Rachel smiled softly, her heart still thumping as hard as ever, "Wow"

* * *

Whale, long chapter, I know XD

Sorry, got carried away.

Hope y'all enjoyed it, and please forgive my typos, I'm working on editing the previous chapters to the best of my abilities, I'll get to this chapter soon.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an update!

Hope it's been a good read for y'all readers so far!

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I may make!_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _For: Language, Violence, The forming of Icky Relationships, and Mentions of real Alcohol! (Gasp)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Adventure, General, Slight Angst (In coming chapters, Possibly), and the building of Romance._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The wrong Leap (P.1)_**

 _"Risks are a way of life"_

"Harvey?", Rachel called out, wondering if her brother was even home at the moment.

Rachel sighed out as she opened her brother's room and walked into the clearly empty room, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the blue painted wall beside the door.

"He's gone...", This Rachel wasn't so surprised about, after all, he was the Supreme leader now.

The teen gave one last sigh and exited the room, she really was wanting to have a conversation with her younger brother, but seeing as how busy he seems, she might as well drop what happened yesterday at the party.

Thinking of yesterday...

Rachel felt her cheeks warm up.

she felt itchy all over again.

'we kissed...I kissed Fanny'.

Well, more like, Fanny kissed her.

"Rach".

Rachel hummed and lifted her head, "Ah, hey dad"

"Hey, Kiddo, What's up, you seem rather...sulky...", the man paused and frowned, "Your face? What happened?", the man rose a hand and took his daughter's face into his large hand.

The teen got slightly nervous, "Uhhh, long story?"

The man frowned, "Do share", narrowing his hazel eyes.

'Uh-heh', Rachel swallowed thickly.

* * *

"What now Numbuh 5?", Numbuh 4 asked as he sat in the seat across from the girl.

currently, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie and Abigail were at an arcade, the four were merely relaxing, but they all also hit the subject of yesterday's happenings.

"They really want Numbuh 86, Huh? Even Brad was in on this", Kuki said as she sipped her rainbow Monkey slushy.

Hoagie had his arms crossed over his chest, Narrowing his eyes slightly, "It's about time we tell Rachel, like fast"

"I tried to tell her, but Cree's sudden appearance got in the way", Abigail said a bit slurred, her face was a bit bruised up, her lip was split, her jaw hurt at the moment, the fight yesterday, was really tough, her sister didn't have mercy this time.

but just as Abigail was hurt, Cree was also in the same position, except, she was in artic prison at the moment, but even Abigail knew Cree would soon escape.

Wally sneered, "Geez, wot' a load of crud. And the squirts were there too", the blonde haired teen made a gesture with his hands.

"Yeah, which means the KND are starting to intervene in the problem", Hoagie said as he rubbed his chin, which was now growing fuzz, due to puberty obviously.

Abigail merely sighed out and sat back, she gave a hum, as if in thought.

Kuki noticed Abigail's thoughtful expression, "What's wrong numbuh 5?"

Abigail looked up, her train of thought coming to a clear halt, "Numbuh 362..."

Hoagie and Wally both paid close attention and looked at Abigail.

"Wot' about, Rachel?", Wally asked, an eyebrow was risen up in question.

Hoagie hummed and remained silent, he listened.

"She's done good so far in protecting Numbuh 86, and something tells me, that she'll keep that streak going.", Abigail started off.

"She really has", Kuki said, "She's usually around Fanny these days, actually, since Fanny's father's get together thingy, the both of them have been closer than ever.", the Asian girl added in an additional comment with a smile.

Abigail narrowed her eyes slightly, "Yeah...they have been pretty close, maybe even closer than they were back 'then'."

Wally hummed now, "Oi, what are you two getting at here?", the boy was a bit confused.

Hoagie was still silently listening.

Abigail merely shrugged, "Nothin', just sayin'."

While Wally continued to bicker a bit on the subject, Kuki and Abigail both kept the conversation going. and Hoagie felt his lips curl into a small smile.

'I get what numbuh 5 was hitting at...and I think I agree.'

 _'There's something deeper between numbuh 362 and numbuh 86'_

* * *

 _"I...I can't here ya'-Urghhh", Fanny merely groaned out as she held the side of her head, a hand covering her ear._

 _Kuki frowned heavily, "Crap, He must have hit you pretty hard after all."_

 _Fanny gritted her teeth slightly, "I think so too", she spoke a bit sarcastically._

 _Meanwhile, Harvey, Wally and Abigail began to talk amongst themselves, Patton had gotten away, leaving a bunch of injured operatives scattered around the base._

 _"Shoot! He's gone! Dang it all!", Harvey was furious, he angrily brought his hands down onto a metal rail._

 _Abigail sighed out, she was panting a bit, sweat ran down her face, they spent quite sometime trying to get that traitor, but failed when Her older sister showed up._

 _No doubt, Patton had all of this planned out, even going as far as getting the Teens to help him get away._

 _Cree tossed Wally and Harvey around, while Abigail, once again proved draw._

 _"He got them Idiot teens to help him out, for crying out loud!", Wally said as he huffed._

 _Harvey bit his bottom lip, "he ain't gonna get away with this, I swear! I'll get him, one way or another!", the boy exclaimed._

 _"Guys!", Kuki ran there way._

 _"Kuki", Wally said as he stood up straight and turned to the Asian girl running their was._

 _Abigail sighed, her arms crossed over her chest, "What's up?"_

 _Kuki panted as she made it to them, "Patton sure made a mess out of sector T and W."_

 _Harvey's eye widened slightly, "Sonia and Lee?"_

 _"Yeah, but it's only minor injuries, same with sector T.". Kuki explained._

 _Harvey growled and crossed his arms over his chest, "How's my sister? And what of Numbuh 86?"_

 _Kuki looked away a bit, "She's still out, and Numbuh 86...she's lost some hearing on her left side, Numbuh 60 hit her pretty hard on that side."_

 _"Dang...", the boy sucked in a breath._

 _Wally sighed, "Bloody heck, We'll get that Kid and give him a lesson", the boy said as he cracked his knuckles._

 _Abigail nodded, "Tsk, How could he betray us like that? He was one of Numbuh 362's closest friends."_

 _Harvey clicked his tongue, "I don't know about that. Lately I have been noticing something different, it all started when I first started training to become an operative, even my sister brought it up to me."_

 _The older kids looked at the younger boy._

 _"What started?", Abigail pressed a bit._

 _"Numbuh 60's dirty looks, and sudden mood change around My sister.", Harvey said._

 _"Really?", Kuki asked, slightly surprised._

 _"Really, Idiot.", Harvey said a bit smug, "They've even shared a few arguments as of lately, their last argument being just three days ago, I walked in on them back In Artic prison"_

 _"Hmmm, so the chances that Patton could have been planning this from the get-go, might actually be true after all", Abigail said, "Things aren't always as they seem"._

 _"Tell me about it, as far as we knew, they were the best of buds", Wally commented._

 _Kuki frowned, "Maybe what they argued about, is connected to Patton betraying us?"_

 _Harvey shook his head, "We'll have to figure it out, My sister didn't share the details with me then, but when she wakes up, I'm gonna try and press her a bit."_

 _"You do that, we'll try and track the fool", Abigail said._

 _"Right"_

* * *

"Dad's so mad", Rachel said to herself as she walked around the streets.

The teen had to come up with a story to tell her father, Her face was quite bruised up, and the split was obviously present on her lip. There was no avoiding her father.

So Rachel told the man what happened, with a few alterations. Saying that some bully kid from the school was there, and she beat him up previously, and that's why he picked a fight with her at the party, for revenge.

Her father was very furious, threatening to go to the boy's house and fight him, Himself, but Rachel quickly told the man that she had already put him down herself.

which caused the man to relax a bit.

and with that, Rachel decided that she'd just go out for a walk.

and so here she was, kicking a few rocks around as she walked around the streets, a few people here and there chatting about random things, talking about there day, some laughing with there fellow friends.

Rachel sighed out a bit, 'Is it too soon to call her?', The teen thought to herself. Her hand reached into her pocket and picked her phone out from the pocket.

"Maybe I should text her", Rachel questioned herself as she stared at her phone.

The Sandy browned haired teen stopped in her tracks, she stood a vending machine by some park, she swallowed and pressed the button on the side of the smart phone, thus, lighting the screen up, with her thumb, she entered her password, and just before she could get into her contacts, her phone's screens lit up slightly brighter and a call was coming through, and the caller's ID, was just whom she was thinking about.

'Fanny?', The teen blushed slightly.

Rachel slid her thumb across the screen, and she took the call.

~"Hello?", she spoke into the phone, unsure.

~"Um, Hey, Rachel", Fanny said softly over the phone.

Rachel's cheeks were a red hue, ~"H-Hey, What's up, Fanny?", Rachel greeted back, trying to sound casual and not nervous.

Much to Rachel's nervousness, Fanny giggled on the other line.

further adding to Rachel's sheepishness.

~"Yer' Hopeless", the teen said with a soft giggle.

Rachel quickly but nervously retorted, ~"W-Whatever", Rachel rolled her eyes.

Fanny chuckled, ~"Anyways, I called just to check in with you, 'm curious about how you're face's doin' is all", Fanny got to the point.

with her free hand, Rachel scratched her left cheek lightly, due to the fact that her left cheek was quite bruised, ~"My face's fine, a bit sore I guess you can say, but I'm peachy."

Fanny hummed on the line, ~"Peachy then?"

~"Yep.", Rachel said popping the 'p'

~"Well, That's good, what about yer' friends? How are they?", Fanny asked.

~"They're fine", Rachel shrugged.

Fanny sighed a bit, ~"Tough Crowd"

Rachel chuckled sheepishly, ~"Sometimes. You can say that.", Rachel Agreed with Fanny.

'Ask her out!', Rachel mentally yelled at herself. But before she could open her mouth, it only shut when Fanny cut her off.

~"Clearly, You guys are really into fightin' Huh?"

~"What?! No! It's not like that, it happens when someone picks it with us, I mean anyone would defend themselves, really.", Rachel explained.

Fanny gave a hum, ~"I don't Know, 'm starting to think Your true colors are kinda smudged in red."

Rachel knew what Fanny meant by that phrase, and something in her ticked a bit, ~"It's not like that. I defend myself, why is that a bad thing?", the teen got serious.

Fanny sighed out once more, ~"Geez, Relax, wasn't tryin' ta' get you riled up. I was just joking."

~"Well, you sounded serious"

~"You're serious.", Fanny shot back, the snappiness was starting to drip from Fanny's tone.

~"I'm not, serious-", before Rachel could finish her sentence, Fanny began to bicker.

~"Are too"

~"Eh, Am not!"

~"Are too!"

Fanny got louder into the phone.

Rachel huffed, 'give it up, there's no winning Fanny', this Rachel knew, back then she might have won, but that was cause she was Fanny's superior, but now, it was different, they were just regular teens, well, Fanny was.

~"Urgh...You're such a kid", Rachel said.

Fanny hummed, ~"Shut yer' face"

Rachel sighed, ~"Gosh, Something tells me, Your legendary attitude is still in tact, even after these two years", Rachel smirked slightly.

Fanny growled lightly, ~"'M Warning you, Shut yer' face"

Rachel Snickered slightly.

Fanny growled once more, ~"Y'know wot' 'm gonna hang up no-!"

Rachel began to relax a bit, ~"Wait, Fanny!", and idea came across her mind.

Fanny hummed, ~"Wot'?", Slightly annoyed.

~"How's about we argue face to face?", Rachel chuckled lightly, "Uh, Are you free?"

Fanny went silent on the line.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, waiting for the Scottish girl to answer.

~"Um, I am actually...", The softness that Fanny first started off with returned into her voice, ~"Wanna, come over?", she asked slightly shyly.

Rachel hummed a bit, ~"Uh, Sure, I'll be over in a bit, alright?"

'Score!', Rachel said to herself internally.

~"Alright, Don't take too long though..."

~"Eh, I'll try-"

~"Rachel.", Fanny began to sound firm once more.

The teen began to rub the back of her head, ~"Alright, Alright, See ya', I'm on my way"

~"Alright."

and finally, with a click on the line, Rachel fist pumped, 'I did it!'

The younger teens goal was pretty simple.

She wanted to further talk with the older teen, but in the, 'face to face' manner, she didn't want to wait for school though.

Luckily she didn't have to.

* * *

Fanny sighed out, she wore a smile on her lips, along with that glossy pink lip gloss.

yesterday was quite the day, sure Rachel got into a pretty bad fight, but something else took place...

Her and Rachel kissed. which meant something, at least she was sure it did.

She couldn't help but feel all giddy and tingly, there was just something about this McKenzie teen, something that just grabbed her attention, something that just made her heart skip many beats, even then, when they first met...well, 'Bumped' into each other at that mart for what she swore was the first time she'd seen Rachel. Fanny felt something different, she quickly got this feeling...of familiarity, but she was unsure.

the Scottish girl sighed softly, she picked her phone up from her bed and looked at the time, It'd now been a good 10 minutes since Rachel said she'd be coming.

Fanny was a bit inpatient, but she knew to wait it out a bit, she stood up from her bed and walked towards her bedroom door, she exited the room and walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen, and upon finally making it to the kitchen, she went for the fridge and opened it.

"Vitamin Water sounds real good right now", Fanny said to herself as she leaned in and reached forwards into the fridge, she grabbed a dragon fruit flavored Vitamin water and closed the fridge, and began to walked towards the living room.

'Rachel and Paddy haven't spilled the beans about anything yet', Fanny began to think all of a sudden as she sat down on the couch and opened her Vitamin water, she sighed out.

she had lost her will to keep pressing on that matter of what had taken place yesterday at the party, But it still peaked her curiosity, all them code names Rachel's friends were all throwing around...and the mention of, 'Numbuh 86' had gotten her a bit interested, especially in how when ever they mentioned the number, they looked or glanced her way.

as if-

and just as Fanny was getting deeper into thought, the door bell rang, breaking Fanny out of thought.

"Comin'.", Fanny said out.

as of now, she was home alone, something she didn't bother to mention to Rachel...

good thing right?

The older girl walked to the door and opened the door, "Hey", she said softly, her cheeks quickly took on a pink hue.

"Hey", Rachel greeted just as softly, a sheepish smile played on her lips.

Fanny stepped aside, "Come on in".

Rachel nodded and stepped inside the home, "So, what were we arguing about again?", Rachel started off smugly.

Fanny rolled her eyes, "Is that really wot' you came 'ere for?", The teen asked, her arms crossed across her bust, "I thought you were just joking"

Rachel hummed as she turned around to face Fanny, "Huh...Well, I was half and half.", Rachel chuckled.

Fanny rose an eyebrow, "Half and half, Wot's the other reason you came 'ere for?", Fanny smirked, almost...seductively.

Rachel quickly felt her confidence start to melt away, and her hazel eyes broke contact with Fanny's eyes.

"Um...", Rachel shrugged

The Scottish teen hummed, "Yer' Hopeless"

Rachel swallowed, 'Keep saying that', "Whatever"

Fanny stepped forwards and took Rachel by the hand and led her up the stairs, no doubt, to her room.

"Yer' face is pretty messed up huh?", Fanny commented.

Rachel shrugged, "It doesn't matter"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, when the bruises are pressed that is.", Rachel answered.

Both girls made it to the room, upon entering Rachel felt a wave of nostalgia hit her once again, she remembered the many times she had been to Fanny's room when they were younger.

While Rachel was letting her flashbacks come about, Fanny had locked the bedroom door.

just in case...nothing serious.

"By the way, I have a question", Fanny spoke as she turned around, she leaned her back against the locked bedroom door, she faced Rachel's figure.

Rachel hummed and turned around, "What is it?"

"My brother, have you seen him around? I mean, I'm asking you cause he said he was usually around your younger brother.".

"Um, That's true, they're always around each other, but today I didn't see your brother, sorry, I actually didn't even see mine.", Rachel said as she began to rub the back of her neck with a hand.

Fanny hummed, "I see", The girl looked away for a moment.

Rachel hummed, "What's wrong?"

Fanny bit her bottom lip, "I have a few more questions i'd like to ask"

Rachel hummed once again.

the teen began to step forwards, "But I'm thinking my questions would scare you away. as it would any other 'kid'."

Rachel's interest was peaked at this point, 'scared?'

Fanny stepped past Rachel.

"Psh, Me, scared away? No, I don't think so. and I'm no kid.", Rachel said as she slowly followed Fanny.

Fanny sat on the bed and looked at Rachel, "You sure about that?"

"Psh, I can handle anything", Rachel said as she sat down on the bed.

Fanny shrugged, she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Alright...yesterday.", Fanny started off.

and quickly, Rachel got nervous.

Fanny read Rachel's facial expression quickly.

"What about yesterday?", Rachel swallowed.

"A lot happened.", Fanny commented, and then continued, "But it was after everything happened, back here...before you left."

Rachel began to see what Fanny was starting to hit at...

the kiss.

well, Kisses.

"Oh.", Rachel began to blush a bit, she could feel the tip of her ears heat up.

Fanny rose an eyebrow, "I've always been serious about things of that nature, you know. and well, I think what i'm trying to say is...", Fanny blushed slightly, "...What are we?"

Just the word 'We', was enough for Rachel to get all nervous again, "Uh-uh...umm, errr...", she was at a loss.

Fanny rolled her eyes and brought a hand up and pinched the tip of her nose, "Yer' so hopeless."

Rachel blushed and looked away, "W-What?..."

Fanny sighed once more, "Do I have to break it down and spoon feed it to you?", Fanny said a bit snappy at this point.

Rachel shrugged, "I...Um, S-sorry, uh, this is a first..."

The Scottish teen looked at Rachel, the teen was clearly at a loss, clearly.

"Rachel, it's a simple question"

"What? No it's not."

Fanny's expression changed, "It is to someone who knows what they want"

a small pang hit Rachel's heart, 'Rough', "Fanny"

Fanny crossed her arms over her chest once again.

Rachel sighed out and looked away, "I...", 'I wasn't thinking anything through, what about the TND? What about what's happened so far, ever since Fanny returned...what would the others say?', so many questions and thoughts ran through Rachel's head.

"Let me guess, You're not ready?", Fanny questioned.

Rachel nodded her head, "It's not...well, I...", it was hard to answer, a part of her had already made it's mind up, and it was her confessing to Fanny.

but the other side to Rachel, was pretty wary.

relationships were a serious matter, not only would Rachel have to make time for Fanny, but she'd have to also somehow keep Fanny from finding out about what she and the others do when they aren't at school, or fighting around.

"Rachel", Fanny pressed a bit.

"I...What do you want, Fanny", Rachel turned to Fanny.

"What do I want?", fanny frowned slightly, "What I want doesn't matter, It's what you want-"

"it does matter, Fanny, cause...", Rachel blushed a bit more, "What you want, Is probably what I want too"

Fanny's eyes widened a bit, just momentarily.

"So?", Rachel now pressed on Fanny.

Fanny blushed a bit, and gave Rachel her full attention, she locked eyes with the younger teen, "I'm very difficult to deal with sometimes.", Fanny started.

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "It's nothing I can't handle", Rachel spoke.

"I get mad really fast"

"I can try to not piss you off", Rachel countered.

"I can be a bit clingy"

"That's not bad", once again the taller teen countered.

"I like attention"

"I can try", Rachel reached out and put her hand over Fanny's.

"I May get jealous"

Rachel blushed slightly, "I think I'll get jealous too"

Fanny began to allow a smile to curl her lips, "I like time spent on me"

"That's basically Attention right? So I'll give you the same answer I gave for that. I can try". Rachel said.

Fanny sighed, "Yer' something else", Fanny said softly.

Rachel smiled a bit.

"So?", Rachel asked, as she began to lean in a bit.

Fanny hummed softly, "I think you know what I want at this point", she narrowed her eyes and began to close them when Rachel got closer and closer.

"I guess so". Rachel uttered.

and the gap between their lips closed.

Fanny brought a hand up held Rachel's bruised cheeks. While Rachel shifted closer and put a hand over Fanny's knee.

'I can't mess up', Rachel said to herself mentally, she knew she couldn't mess up, not only would she harm their standing in this new thing they have going on as of now, but she'd be harming Fanny, and deep down, she just had a feeling that the old Fanny, the one that went by numbuh 86, would also get hurt.

But maybe Rachel took a misstep.

* * *

Funny how everything seems to get in the way of anyone telling Numbuh 362 what's really going on and why Fanny's being targeted.

Plot I tell you

XD

Whale, hope you enjoyed the read and everything else so far, pretty dry I know, sorry.

Next chapter should be better.

I'll be throwing in Patton once again, I Held back on making him appear this chapter and chapter 5 for a reason. the reason for this is cause I'm just trying to get something going between Fanny and Rachel, for obvious reason (Maybe, Maybe not.)

We'll get the drama rolling real soon, like...massive amounts for no reason what so ever.

:)

* * *

Please forgive my mistakes, the chapters are in process of being edited to the best of my abilities.

thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed**

* * *

 _Till next update._

 _Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

Whale...

Here's another Chapter, Hope y'all like it. :)

* * *

 _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Teen stuff, The Building of Romantic relationships (Hue, Hue, Hue), and Violence_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Humor, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, And Romance._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The Wrong Leap (P.2)_**

 _"We're running towards a dead end"_

The weekend was very much filled with twist and turns, along with surprising changes.

one Major change, being the relationship between a certain Scottish teen and a secret TND operative.

another, being The balance between The Old sector V and The Ex Supreme Leader.

which was going to cause quite the Tug O' War soon.

But not yet.

"Rachel, Yer' so slow", a Scottish accent said, teasingly.

Rachel's cheeks were slightly pink. "Whatever", she merely Uttered.

The red head smiled softly.

Currently, both teens were walking through the school's hallways together, they came a bit early and both decided to 'explore' the school and it's corners, as it was put.

well it was Fanny's idea.

Fanny's eyes would from time to time, dart to Rachel and observe the taller teen from the corner of her eye.

Rachel wore a sheepish, unsure smile. Clearly the teen was nervous about something.

Fanny allowed her lips to curl into a small smile, she reached out and took Rachel's hand into her own, Clearly taking Rachel out of whatever thought she was in.

"Fanny?", Rachel said, her Hazel eyes looking at the older girl as she turned to face her.

"Wot', I've got ta' have a reason to hold yer' hand now?", Fanny said as she too turned to look at the girl next to her.

The McKenzie teen snapped her mouth shut and began to face forwards.

Fanny hummed, her face softened slightly, a frown took her smile away from her lips, and she tugged Rachel along with her and to the side of the hallway, near an 'under construction' sign.

Rachel spoke when she came to a halt with Fanny, both were out of the view if anyone waked the same hallway they walked through, both were on the side. "Fan-"

"Don't hit meh with the. 'Fanny' again. Somethin's on yer mind, and instead of sulking about it and keeping it tucked into yer' self, I'd like to know.", Fanny said a bit firmly, her hand still holding Rachel's.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "What? I have no clue-"

"Are you uncomfortable with me?", Fanny spoke, cutting off whatever Rachel was going to say as an excuse.

The Taller teen gasped a bit, startled that the older teen had come to this assumption.

"What!? No! Of course not, Fanny.", Rachel said a bit surprised.

The Scottish teen wore an unreadable expression.

Rachel ran her eyes over the girl's facial features, and felt her own face soften, "Why would I be uncomfortable with you?", Rachel asked, she then looked down and her gaze fell upon Fanny's hand in her own.

Fanny sighed, "I don't know...Figured maybe you changed yer' mind about us", she said softly, just soft enough for Rachel to hear the words.

The girl chuckled softly, 'she's feeling insecure', Rachel caressed the hand that was in her grasp with the pad of her thumb, "I'd be quite the Idiot to change my mind about us.", Hazel eyes still locked on the hand that she was currently caressing in her grasp.

Fanny's breath hitched slightly, her own face softened a lot, her cheeks warmed up, she felt her heart skip. 'Rachel'. small hands rose up and took Rachel's slightly bruised face into her hands, turning the girl's attention to herself.

"So what's been on yer' mind then?", Fanny questioned softly, the pad of her thumbs caressing the bruises on Rachel's cheeks gently.

"It's nothing, I just...spaced out a bit is all.", Rachel said, her Hazel eyes gazed into Fanny's

Fanny gave a short Hum, "Are You Sure?", The girl asked.

a small smile curled Rachel's slightly split lip, she didn't answer, rather she leaned in and gave Fanny's Lips a peck.

Fanny closed her eyes for that small moment, then opened them once again when Rachel pulled away.

"You know, 'm Starting to really like those", Fanny commented with a smile.

Rachel returned the girl's smile with a sheepish one, "Well, you can have as many as you want", the teen replied.

Fanny narrowed her eyes slightly, her hand pulled away from Rachel's grasp, and soon she snaked her arms around the Taller teen's neck. "As many as I want?", she said rather slyly. One of her hands taking a dip into the Rachel's hair, finger lightly playing with the hair that grew behind the taller teens head.

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up, she brought her hands to Fanny's hips, "An endless supply", she replied.

"That sounds nice", Fanny smiled, then leaned up.

* * *

"Ugh, You know, since the party, my head's still aching", Hoagie muttered.

"Numbuh 5's in the same boat as you", Abigail uttered, she had her head down, she'd rather not have came to school, but she needed to come in order to take a quiz.

Hoagie sighed out, he was next to Abigail, "By the way, Have you seen Cree lately?", the boy asked.

Abigail looked up form her arms, "Boy, she's still in artic prison, for her to have escaped by now, that's too fast, even for her".

"True.", The boy said, agreeing.

Abigail released a small sigh, "Numbuh 5 thinks, Cree'll come home soon though. She has to go Dress fitting for Prom, I don't think she'll miss the appointment.", Abby said, she knew her older sister wouldn't miss something so important.

"Prom eh.", Hoagie said, "Who's she goin' with?", the boy couldn't help but ask.

Abigail shrugged, "You already know...".

Hoagie had a good idea of who Cree was going with, 'Of course', "Good Ol' Numbuh 9"

Abigail nodded, "Yep", she said, popping the 'P'.

'of course she is', Abigail thought.

Abigail merely yawned now, and went back to putting her head down on her desk.

Hoagie sighed and began to looked forwards.

'shouldn't have asked', the boy thought, he knew...or well, thought that Abigail like 'Liked' Numbuh 9, but knew very well that Numbuh 9 had the 'hots' for Cree, even with Cree being so Bent on destroying the KND.

Class had yet to start, but a few student whom weren't feeling up to walking about the school or eating breatfast, were merely sitting inside their classes, even if it was a tad early.

"I Wonder why Harvey scrambled Numbuhs 83 and 85 though?", Hoagie brought up the party incident.

"He was trying to intercept any teen ninjas. I suppose he had his suspicions about the party", Abigail muttered, "Even I had suspicions"

Hoagie hummed, "Where's Rachel?", Hoagie asked all of a sudden, "She's usually here by now"

Abigail hummed now and sat up straight, she looked around, finding a few students already slipping into the classroom.

"That's a good question", 'Numbuh 5 thinks she knows where she's at though', Numbuh 5 turned her body and got out of her seat, "Numbuh 5 feels like getting a drink from the bubbler, I'll be back, Baby", the girl left before Hoagie could give a reply.

Now out of the classroom, Abigail dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone to check the time, three minutes before the bell was to ring.

'Numbuh 5 has a feeling ya' really 'kickin'' it with Numbuh 86 after all', the girl hummed a small knowing smirk curled her lips, 'All KND and TND have GPS in their phones, I'll find her real quick'

Abigail went into TND mode and turned on the tracker in her phone, and began to follow the small red dot's destination.

* * *

"Walkin' meh' ta' class?", Fanny asked.

Rachel rubbed the back of her head a bit shyly, "Yeah, figured it'd be an appropriate thing to do...you know", Rachel smiled lightly.

Fanny smiled, "Hmph, good", the teen said rather smug, "Last time, you had Beetles show me the way"

The taller teen chuckled nervously and rose a hand up, she tugged lightly at the front of her own shirt's collar. "Right, Sorry"

The older teen and the younger teen both held hands, Rachel was leading the way slightly.

"Well, Here you are, Chemistry, with- 2 MINUTES TO SPARE!", Rachel almost freaked out when she saw what time it was on the clock that hang just above a row of lockers, "Crap, Imma be soooo late!", Rachel slipped her hand out of Fanny's grasp, she turned to Fanny, "Um, I gotta go, My class's totally on the other side of the building, and if i'm late, the teacher's so gonna chew me out", Rachel said.

Fanny nodded her head, "Keep track of the time, next time.", Fanny muttered. "Bampot"

Rachel gave the girl a sheepish shrug, "Sorry, See you next period"

Rachel turned around, ready to sprint away, But before she could put a foot forwards, a hand grabbed her by the back of her Shirt's collar.

Rachel Hummed, wondering why she's still here, she turned her head, looking over her shoulder, "Fanny?", she said a bit hoarse.

Fanny gave a small frown, "Go then", she released the shirt's collar, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't wanna be late do yeh'", Fanny turned around, ready to go into the class.

it took Rachel a few seconds give or take, 'What's gotten into her?-!', Then it hit Rachel eventually, 'Crap', Rachel sucked in a breath, and before Fanny could disappear into the class completely, she reached out and grabbed the older teen's arm and pulled her towards her.

Fanny turned to Rachel, "Wot'-"

and Rachel captured the Girl's lips, deeply, but only for the shortest moment, she then pulled away, and their lip break was pretty hearable.

"Good to go, now?", Rachel asked, her lips feeling tingly all over again.

Fanny nodded with a smile now curling her now much pinker lips, "Good.", she gave Rachel the 'Clear'.

the Taller teen nodded her head, "Right, See ya' later".

With that, Rachel sprinted off, no doubt, killing off a good minutes, leaving herself a minute to run to class on time, which...was just crazy.

Rachel sprinted down the halls, 'Crap, Crap, Crap', the teen ran hard and fast...but then it hit her, she began to slow down.

giving up basically.

Not only was her class on the other side of the building, but it was upstairs.

"I give...I won't make it", Rachel sulked a bit and began to walk slowly, 'detention here I come'

the tall teen made it to the stair case she sighed and took a step-

"362, Sir", a voice piped up from behind Rachel.

Rachel hummed, she turned to see whom had addressed her so properly, even if she was in the high ranks anymore. "Abby?"

Rachel said, she hummed once more, "Why aren't you in class?", she asked without giving it a second thought.

Abby gave Rachel a small scoff, "Girl, you're the last person who can ask that question, You're in the same boat as me", The teen made a hand gesture.

Rachel's facial expression turned into that of a sheepish one, "Uh, right, sorry, Abby", Rachel rubbed the back of her head.

Abby stared at the older girl for a brief moment, "Hmmm, I'd like to know what made you so late though, The Rachel I know is never late", Abby pressed slightly, her arms crossed over her chest, and eyebrow raised.

quickly, Abby saw Rachel's facial expression fall into another.

"Uh, I...I just came late to school in the first place, and well, I uh...", Rachel looked around, not meeting Abby's gaze. Blabbering about random things.

if there was one thing just about everyone in the close circle of friends Rachel had knew, it was that Rachel didn't know how to lie, she was pretty much a 'give away' type.

"Baby", Abby started, she released a sigh and shook her head, "I saw you smoochin' it up with Numbuh 86", Abby just opened her mouth, she was just about fed up with Rachel beating around the bushes with her.

Rachel jumped, clearly startled, "What!? No! That's-"

and just then, the bell rang.

Abby looked up and then shrugged, then gave the taller teen her full attention.

"Baby, Numbuh 5's never wrong, No need to lie to me.", Abby said, she relaxed, "I saw you two smoochin' it up even before you walked her to class, Girl, just admit you're kickin' it with her, Numbuh 5 won't view you any different"

The Taller teen very much blushed, "Um", she still averted any eye contact.

"That all you can say?", Abby asked with a hint of firmness.

"Uh-Heh...You...Caught me?", Rachel blushed, her Hazel eyes now locked with Abigail's firm gaze.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Girl, I swear"

"It's a recent thing", Rachel said as she rose her hands up in defense. Her voice was kinda low.

"Recent?", Abby rose an eyebrow, then once again crossed her arms over her chest, "How recent?"

Rachel blushed, "Um, Just after the party, recent", Rachel admitted, then she gave a short hum and changed what she said, "Uh, actually, Yesterday, recent"

"Wow, Fresh on the Girlfriend Train huh?", Abby said with a rather smug smile.

Rachel hurriedly hushed the girl, her cheeks were quite red at this point, "Abby!", The teen whispered harshly.

Abby rose an eyebrow, "Girl, You outed yourself when you kissed her in the hallway a couple of minutes ago, Me making a comment won't do anymore damage"

"Wh-", Rachel cut herself off, Abby had a point.

"I thought so", Abby said, "Anyways, She's pretty attractive, Numbuh 5 thinks You got a good one, not only did you hook up with someone who's got looks, but you hooked up with someone you've known for a while"

Rachel was not comfortable with this conversation. "Uhhh Stop...please, stop." the girl was undeniably embarrassed.

"Mm-Mm-Mm, But maybe You could have done better with Timing, Baby", Abby said, she was about to drop the 'bomb' on the teen.

Rachel looked up hands on her red ears, "Timing?"

Abby nodded, "Fanny's a target for the Teen ninjas, that much you've already known, but What you don't know is, We're gonna be re-commissioning her soon"

Rachel's hands dropped form her ears, "What?"

* * *

 _"Um, 362, sir?", A small voice spoke._

 _Rachel hummed from her desk, she was filling up paper work, her pen didn't stop moving from the papers._

 _"Um", The red head looked away from her Busy Superior's figure._

 _'It's pointless...', Fanny sighed out, "Uh-Huh, Um, do you think I can take a day off...Um...On this coming Saturday?", Fanny nervously twirled her index finger, with her other index finger._

 _Rachel hummed, "Day off?", the girl asked, not prying her attention from her paper work._

 _Fanny bit her bottom lip, she looked down, she then dug into her pocket and pulled out an envelope._

 _raising the envelope to her field of vision, she then looked to her superior, only to find that Rachel was staring back at her with a curious and concerned expression._

 _"Fanny?", Rachel said, her eyes slightly narrowed, a small frown on her lips._

 _Fanny released a small shaky breath, and then relaxed her arms, she brought a hand to her helmet and removed the object from her head, her wavy hair was now loose, she placed it on the desk nearest to her, then began to walk towards her curious superior._

 _"Here", the girl merely said as she reached out and handed Rachel the envelope._

 _Rachel hummed with an eyebrow raised, she rose a hand from the paper work she had been filling and took the envelope, she then looked at Fanny._

 _Fanny remained Put for a moment, "Hope yeh' can make it, even if it's for a wee Bit", the girl gave Rachel a sad smile, then turned around and went for her helmet, she grabbed the helmet and put it back on, she then walked out of her Superior's office._

 _The office door closed with a small quiet click._

 _Rachel pried her eyes from the now shut door and gave the envelope her attention, 'What's this?', the girl thought to herself. She sighed, and sat back in her computer chair, her back resting firmly against the chair, she propped her feet up on her desk, over the paper work._

 _she began to open the envelope, she was quite curious as to what the contents of the Envelope were._

 _Fanny never gave her envelopes before, 'is she in trouble? a secret?', were the first thoughts Rachel thought of_

 _but all those thoughts were soon pushed aside when she finally opened the envelope._

 _a card._

 _Rachel's eyes widened, an Invitation card._

 _the envelope slipped from her grasp as she held onto the invitation card that had been within the envelope tightly, "Fanny", was all Rachel could Manage to Mutter_

 ** _13th Birthday Bash_**

 ** _You're invited!_**

 _Hazel eyes softened slightly._

 _Rachel gently sat the card down on her desk and looked at it._

 _She propped her chin onto her hands, her elbow on the Desk_

 _'She's a teenager'_

* * *

"She's in right?", a male voice spoke, it was slightly hoarse

"Yeah Dude, she's in, she'll contact us when she busts out", another male spoke, this one with a much deeper voice.

"Good, Good", The male said.

two boys stared at the male with the slightly hoarse voice.

"Like, Dude, Your voice", a guy said.

The male with the hoarse voice shrugged, "I noticed"

"Psh, Ya', Patton's stepping into puberty", a teen with short brown hair said teasingly.

Patton hummed and just remained silent, refusing to give these guys his time.

'With Cree in there, we can infiltrate, totally, with artic prison down, we can release the teens they and other KND enemies they have held up in there, this is perfect', Patton thought.

he was starting to get chin hairs already, he took advantage of it and rubbed his chin, he and Cree decided that the party would be a diversion, They weren't trying for Fanny, but if they got her by chance, it would have been better. but they didn't, but that didn't mean they failed. The plan was, for Cree to allow herself to get captured by the KND or TND if they arrived, with Cree captured, Cree would be lined up for De-commissioning, but would first be sent to Artic prison of course, to be interrogated.

and with Cree in artic Prison, Cree would wreak havoc from the inside, and then the Teen ninja, would come from the outside and deal their own damage from the outside.

and boy was the plan working.

'This is too perfect', Patton smiled darkly.

* * *

 _"What? really?"_

 _Rachel nodded, "Yeah...I...she's been acting off for a while now, it must be because she scared or-"_

 _"What if she's going to defect?", Patton said cutting off what Rachel was going to continue saying. "Shouldn't you have brought this up to the rest of the KND?"_

 _Rachel frowned slightly, "She wouldn't defect, and no, it's no one's business-"_

 _Patton frowned himself, "But when it's everyone else, it's everyone's business", he spoke almost in...spite?_

 _Rachel was taken aback, "Woah, Where'd that come from?", Rachel held a much firmer frown now, "I don't out people, they out themselves", she countered._

 _Patton hummed, he narrowed his eyes, "She shouldn't be so free, out and about, she's basically a teenager, she can easily make off and run, she's very important Rachel, It's not like you to risk something so important"_

 _The Supreme leader looked away from Patton, "I trust her, maybe that's why", Rachel paused, "And if that were true, shouldn't she have made off already?"_

 _The boy crossed his arms over his chest, he released a sigh, "You're risking, on something so ridiculous, Fanny is a hazard right now-"_

 _a knock came at the door, startling both kids, Rachel and Patton both got up from their seats and looked at the door._

 _"May I come in?", a familiar voice spoke by the door._

 _Patton glared at Rachel._

 _Rachel glared just a hard._

 _"Come in, Fanny", The supreme leader softened her expression as she now looked at the figure that opened the door._

 _Fanny walked in, she looked pretty tired, drained even._

 _"Oh, Numbuh 60's here", Fanny said in somewhat surprise._

 _Patton hummed, he kept his hard expression, "Yep. As here as I can be", the boy said._

 _Rachel balled her fists up, "Out", she mustered up words, trying to not sound harsh._

 _Patton looked at Rachel, "Why?", he asked._

 _Rachel felt herself gritting her teeth, "Patton, don't", she merely said through gritting teeth._

 _Fanny felt the tension in the air, she felt uncomfortable, "Um, I...actually, I should get going, I have-"_

 _"Where are you going Fanny", Patton said rather strangely. "Stick around will ya'?", and as if nothing had happened, Patton changed his expression, "Don't Mind Rach, we were just blabbering about some bet she's about to lose"_

 _Rachel could hear the Spite in his tone, she knew the boy well, she knew what words he used, what tones and what expressions were a sign that the boy was playing at something deeper._

 _"Out!", Rachel yelled out all of a sudden, losing a grip._

 _Patton turned to Rachel, "Woah, Chi-", before he could even speak further, the unthinkable happened._

 _Rachel grabbed the boy roughly and pulled him to her, she held onto the front of his shirt, her grip was really tight, "I said, Get the Heck...OUT!", the girl yelled the last of the sentence in the boy's face._

 _Fanny was wide eyed, she's never seen Rachel blow over like this, and she couldn't help but intervene, even if she was thought to hate all boys, which she didn't by the way; it didn't mean she had to stick around and see one of the very few boys she came to...sorta, like in presence, get a beating from someone like Rachel._

 _Fanny frowned lightly and took off her helmet, setting it on a small table near her, she was prepared to intervene._

 _Because, let's all be honest, Rachel was very much capable in wiping the floor with just about all the KND operatives, the time a line was drawn, was if Wally was throw into the mix...that boy was the closest of match to Rachel._

 _"362!", Fanny made a quick jog to Rachel, she then reached out and put her arms in between Patton and Rachel, her hands made contact with both of the kid's chests, in an attempt to get Rachel to separate from Patton, "Sir!"_

 _Rachel glared hard at Patton._

 _and Patton returned the Glare, just as hard._

 _"You know I'm right"_

 _"You're not, You...Scum", she growled out the last word._

 _Fanny's expression was of pure surprise, she always thought Patton and Rachel were the best of pals, at least, that's what they made themselves out to be._

 _Patton merely gave Rachel a smug smirk, "We'll see who's right"_

 _Rachel's grip was not loosening at all, her eyes burned with anger._

 _Fanny began to turn her body, realizing that maybe she should put effort in getting Rachel to let go of Patton was probably better than pushing between the two._

 _"362, stop, let him go", Fanny said as she now began to put both of hands on her supreme leader, a hand settled over one of the hands that held onto the front of Patton's shirt, while her other hand settled on Rachel's shoulder._

 _Rachel gritted her teeth still._

 _Patton was seemingly unfazed, but deep down, he did fear the girl, "I didn't know you 'cared' that much"_

 _at that sentence, Rachel released the Boy immediately, her eyes grew slightly wide._

 _Fanny was at a loss here, still keeping her hands on Rachel's body._

 _Rachel's body tensed realizing the fact herself._

 _"I care, Patton.", Rachel muttered, "Now, get out, and not just of my office, or the deck, or this branch, But off of **My** Moon base.", Rachel spoke with a voice full of authority._

 _Patton gave one last sigh, "You're just like any other girl after all", The boy said almost mockingly, "Getting all work up when it becomes a matter of your feelings-"_

 _"Numbuh 60, leave on your own accord, or be escorted off.", Fanny intervened at this point, "I don't Know wot's goin' on between tha' both of yeh's, But if She says get off the base, she means, get off the base. and If yeh' don't get off, I'll make yeh' get off me' self.", with a hand, Fanny reached for her Mustard gun in a threatening fashion._

 _The boy hummed, and gave a defeated sigh, at last this issue was over._

 _for now._

 _"Fine, Fine, Fanny Pants", Patton chuckled, he dusted himself and left the office._

 _Rachel saw him leave the office, she felt her heart pounding hard against her chest. She could hear the thumping of her heart in her ears._

 _this was the first time Patton had pushed her buttons to the point of physically touching him...but this hadn't been the first time he made her yell, but the 'almost' physical altercation, was definitely new._

 _Rachel was unconsciously panting, she breathed hard._

 _Fanny released a breath and turned to the panting girl next to her, "He really pushed you to yer' limit huh?", Fanny said, she unconsciously did something out of character, with a hand, Fanny stroked the girl's tense arm quite gently, "Relax, yeh' all tense 'n all"_

 _Rachel rose a hand and reached for her helmet, she took it off and turned to the side for a bit, placing the helmet on her desk, then she turned her body to completely face Fanny, "Fanny?"_

 _The Scottish girl hummed._

 _and Rachel noticed it._

 _a small pink hue began to settle onto the girl's cheeks, "Y-Yes, 362, Sir?"_

 _'Patton's just...acting up', "This Saturday right?", Rachel said._

 _Fanny hummed, she took a brief moment to try and understand what Rachel meant, and it all came back._

 _'My birthday party', Fanny looked away slightly, "Yeah", she said rather blankly, a bit sadly._

 _Rachel observed the girl in front of her, it was a bit hard to see that Fanny was going to be teen officially, very soon..._

 _How could she have lost track? she knew Fanny's birthday, but she clearly failed to remember the age that came with the day._

 _"I'll be there", Rachel said softly, "I've cleared and moved stuff out of my way, I'm free the entire day", Rachel said as she looked at the hand that still held onto her arm._

 _Fanny now turned to look at Rachel, "but sir, KND business is important, yeh' can't just-"_

 _"I can do what I want, Fanny. and Drop the formalities, You've called me my name many times, I'd like it if you started calling me by my name from now on, on a more daily basis, until Saturday.", Rachel said_

 _Fanny nodded, she felt her field of vision blur slightly, but she was determined to blink away what she already knew was trying to fill her eyes._

 _Rachel wasn't one for emotional things, or affections of any form, but for her cadet, she felt like she needed to try and comfort her, and she did._

 _The supreme leader reached out and wrapped an arm around Fanny, she hugged her. Fanny rested her fore head on her superior's shoulder, still determined in not shedding a single tear._

 _'Great, she'll think I'm a baby now'._

 _Rachel swallowed thickly._

 _'I'm not prepared for this'_

* * *

Whale, Hope this was a good chapter!

* * *

I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I made, Editing is in process.

to the best of my abilities of course.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's an Update!

Enjoy the read Y'all!

* * *

Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:** (Imma start replying to reviews)

 _PagetDaPanda: Glad you like seem to like this fic so far, makes me wanna keep updating! I'll try to update more frequently, Something tells me you'd like that :) and hope you had a wonderful Christmas._

 **End Replies~**

* * *

I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I may make in this chapter, I am editing to the best of my abilities!

Thanks.

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Violence, and Umm...Second Base anyone?_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Adventure, Romance, Slight Angst, friendship, and Hurt/Comfort._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Bases (P.1)_**

 _"These Scars are just a map of where I've been"_

"363, sir", a small voice spoke.

Harvey hummed as he leaned his back against his chair, a scowl was plastered on his face.

"Did...", the blonde haired girl paused, then looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was around to hear her, then she turned back around, facing the supreme leader, "...Numbuh 362 Question you about our presence?"

Harvey nodded his head, "No, she didn't but that's only cause I left early, so she didn't get the chance to", The boy said.

The girl hummed, "I see...", her eyes looked away for a moment, "How long has the TND existed for?", the girl couldn't help but ask.

Harvey's eyebrow rose slightly, he gave the girl a hum, "Sonia, let's talk about this else where", the boy narrowed his eyes slightly, "We wouldn't want others to overhear us, they'd go wild and think we've 'defected' or somethin'."

Sonia shut her mouth and nodded, Realizing that her question was rather...extremely sensitive in nature. "Sorry", Sonia merely whispered

* * *

"Abby, I get where you're coming from but did you forget, There's another way of re-commissioning, all that's needed is...well, you know", Rachel shrugged, as she and Abby both walked out of the school together.

Abby hummed, "Numbuh 5 doesn't remember another way". Abby said rather perplexed that there was another much easier way to re-commission someone.

Rachel nodded, although a part of her didn't want Fanny to be re-commissioned, of course, for obvious reasons, but she knew things needed to be straightened out.

"It was used back then, during the Citizombie incident, with Uno's father, when he found out his father was Numbuh Zero."

The as if a lightbulb went off in Abby's head, "Ahh, Yeah, that", Abby had forgotten about that. "But Numbuh 1 said that his father wrecked the thing", Abby said rather perplexed.

Rachel nodded her head, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, it was picked up by our 2x4 tech department, they did put it together, but we never actually tested the thing"

Abigail gave a solid hum, "Never tested it huh. How's about we test it then, where's it at?", Abby gave Rachel a glance.

The taller teen shrugged, "Fanny and Bartie handled the thing back to Artic Prison, Seeing that if it would have been brought back to the Museum, it might have been stolen again, and seeing as what happened then, we took precautions on where we put it, and in the end, we all decided that no one would be nuts enough to try and break into Artic prison, at least, not after last time".

Abigail nodded she was going to agree, "Yeah, th-", but then her mouth snapped shut and like a ton of bricks, a very harsh realization came.

Abigail stopped in her tracks, Rachel stopped as well

"What's wrong, Abby?"

'Cree!', "You need to call up your brother, like ASAP!", Abigail said, "I'll scrambled Numbuh 4, 3 and 2", the girl turned around, ready to go back into the school, and find a way to get the rest of her sector.

but just before Abigail ran out of reach, Rachel grabbed the girl by her arm, "What's going on? Why?"

Abigail turned her head and looked over her shoulder to Rachel.

"Girl, Cree's in artic prison!"

* * *

A small pebble like object hit and bounced off the wall, it would be thrown towards the icy wall and then return to whom had thrown it.

the action ran for quite sometime.

"Urgh, When's the food comin'? I'm hungry", Cree said in a bored fashion

"Quiet, Teenage Scum", a boy muttered from the other side of the metal bars that kept Cree in.

"Kid, if I were you, I'd be more nicer"

The boy neared the bars, "Why's that?", he said rather firmly, as if to show he wasn't afraid of whatever the teen was going to threaten him with.

Cree merely gave the boy a smile, "You'll see, brat", she said.

The boy scoffed and backed away from the bars, "Whatever, Teenager."

with that, the boy passed along and walked through the aisles of the other cells that held other prisoners.

Cree kept her smile on her face, she then kept the small pebble in her grasp, she opened her hand, revealing the object, then, she brought it up to her lips, and spoke to it, "How much longer do I have to play 'prisoner'?", Cree said rather slyly.

"We've surrounded the area, do your thing", a voice replied, no doubt the voice belonged to Patton, "and remember, stay away from the Eastern Deck, That's where the most guards are", Patton said.

Cree hummed, "Got it", she said.

Cree put the pebble into her pant's pocket and then she went into her shirt, and from her Bra, she pulled out a stick of gum, she unwrapped it and stuck the stick into her mouth, she chewed the gum, giving a small hum as her jaw moved.

Patton had became quite useful after all, the plan was originally going to be taking Fanny from the party, But Patton then revised the plan, both of them knew that KND or TND operatives would be around, so, it was decided that Cree would allow herself to be captured, and so, Patton gave her many instructions on where to go and not to go, and what it was Cree was supposed to Retrieve.

'Who'd have thought'

Cree then slowed her chewing and she looked at her hand and allowed the gum she had been chewing, to wined up in her hand, she didn't like the idea of handling chewed gum, it made her hand slightly sticky, but it was a rather easy way to get out of the cell she was being held in, she walked to the cell bars and where the Key hole was, she stuck the chewed pink gum in, and the gum did the rest, it molded into to the key that would open the cell, and Cree turned the make shift key and opened the cell, she sighed and activated her B.R.A

"Here I come, Little Kiddies."

* * *

"But-!?"

"No buts, You and Sector V will only serve to compromise the entire thing, Let the KND handle this", Harvey said into the headphones he wore on the other side of the screen.

Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly at the screen before her.

"Sector V's already on ther way, heading towards Artic prison, Harvey.", Rachel said into the headphone.

Harvey Grunted slightly, "What?!"

"Yeah, Abigail took her sector with her, They're gonna confront Cree and whatever accomplices she may have with her"

Harvey face palmed, "Why's everyone just making their own rules", the boy muttered, "Shoot", the boy removed his palm from his face, "Why's Cree there anyways, I need you to make a report and send it to numbuh 83-"

"it's for the only thing that can re-commission an operative", Rachel said out a bit sheepishly, "Uh-Heh".

Harvey's eyes widened, "Shoot!", he stood up, turning over his shoulder, "83 and 85, get them, right now!", Harvey yelled out to a boy that had been idly playing with a Yo-Yo.

the boy hummed and then ran off.

Harvey gave the screen his attention once more, "So they planned this to get to that, They're not as stupid as we thought after all"

Rachel nodded her head, "Patton's known about it, He knows the ins and outs of Artic prison, Harvey, You're gonna need all the help you can get-"

"No!", Harvey quickly objected, "You said Sector V's already on their way, I can't string any more KND operatives, everything will be compromised, The KND just aren't ready for the truth just yet, it's a process to get the KND to acknowledge the TND, they can't know like this, so It's just gonna be me, and numbuhs 83 and 85 going in along with sector V", Harvey said.

Harvey was right.

There was a plan to get The TND recognized, but when the time was right. Back when Rachel had been supreme leader, Operatives that were unknowingly higher than her, kept the TND a secret, she only found out when Chad, had outed the secret organization to Nigel Uno. And with Rachel snooping around, she was eventually brought and told, she made a pledge to keep it a secret.

and then it became a thing to make the Supreme leaders make pledges to keep the TND hidden. Not only were the Supreme leaders head of the KND, but they would also keep up with the TND missions and manage meetings.

A treaty between teens and Kids has been long in the making, but with Teenagers betraying the kids and doing things that opposed peace, it just didn't seem like the right time to make a pact.

"Harvey, that's dangerous, do you have any idea what you're going to be up against?"

Harvey kept his gaze firm, "I'll be fine, 'sides, Sector V will be operating by me, we'll get to re-commissioning module first."

Rachel frowned heavily, "Damn it, Stubborn...", Rachel muttered the rest, then she sighed, "What do I do?", Rachel asked, she hadn't gotten a part in this 'operation'

Harvey hummed, "Sis...you're on watch duty", the boy said.

Rachel hummed and scoffed, "You're seriously going to have me on the sidelines like this?! I could totally help-"

"I know you can, but Someone needs to watch numbuh 86, and who better than you?", Harvey said.

Rachel felt her cheeks warm up and she stood shut.

Harvey hummed, noticing how quiet his older sister went, "Sis?"

Rachel shrugged, "Uh, I...I'll watch her, go do your thing, be extra careful, and if things get too out of hand, I want you to get out of there", Rachel's expression returned to that of a firm one.

Harvey nodded, "Right, well. See ya' later"

"Yeah"

And with that, The screen went black, and Rachel removed the headphones and set them down.

giving a small sigh, she turned around from her seat and gave her bedside clock a glance, 'It's 10:00am'

Rachel was currently at her home, after Abigail told her that Cree might have actually allowed herself to be captured, Abigail told her to warn her brother of what was being suspected.

it all made sense.

Right now though, Rachel pushed those thoughts aside and brought her mind to her current objective, Somehow get to Fanny and make sure that nothing was to happen to her.

the tall teen gave a hum, 'if I can get her to skip the rest of her classes and stick with me, that'd be great', Rachel thought, but she wasn't sure if Fanny was capable of skipping school, sure Fanny was rather rebellious and did things her own way at times, but she was also very on-point when it came to school.

she's always been like that.

'Damn'

* * *

Fanny released a sigh, she should have seen Rachel by now, it was well into second period by now, about ten minutes until the bell would ring for third period.

The Scottish teen was slightly perplexed as to why Rachel hadn't shown for class.

as well as Rachel's trouble attracting friends.

she knew damn well Rachel had come to school.

she'd even seen Rachel's friends as well, and something told her they must have all skipped classes together.

the teen paid attention to what was being written on the board, she listened to what the teacher was saying.

'Wonder why she's not here though', Fanny thought to herself as she put her pencil down, finished with writing what was on the board.

And as the teen was pondering on reasons why her girlfriend wasn't present in class and might have skipped classes with her friends, her phone vibrated in her sweater's pocket. The teen hummed slightly, she looked around and then dug into her sweater's pocket, she then gave the class around her another glance, making sure the teacher wasn't around to catch her on her phone.

The coast was clear, so Fanny looked down and gave her IPhone the attention she should be giving to class, as the screen lit up, a text was present, It's sender being, Rachel.

the teen put her thumb over the home button lightly, and the Phone unlocked as it read her thumb print, she then went straight for her texts, she opened Rachel's.

 _Rachel McKenzie: "_ _Hey, Sorry I wasn't in second period, Listen, Meet me by the first floors Girl's bathroom will ya'?", 10:40am_

Fanny's lips tugged into a smile, she typed back.

 _"All's fine, and sure, I'll be there", (Sent) 10:41am_ , Fanny replied, She felt a bit more comfortable now.

* * *

Cree sighed out, the bodies of quite the few kids laid scatter around the floor, they were all knocked out no doubt.

"Tsk, You kids can't play with us Teens just yet", Cree clicked her tongue.

"You!", The same boy Cree had talked to had just appeared with a few other KND operatives.

"Teenage scum", a girl said with a firm frown

"Stand down, Lincoln". Another voice joined.

Cree was about to face off with five KND operatives, it wouldn't cause her to break a sweat, but she didn't feel like tossing Kids around anymore.

"Just cause you're kids doesn't mean i'll take it easy on Y'all, I don't even go easy on my sister, what makes y'all think i'll show you kids mercy.", Cree said as she took a baton from a KND operative that was knocked out just beneath her foot.

The five kids all prepared for Cree to attack.

"So, how's about I give y'all a chance to...run, How's that sound?", Cree said as she smacked the baton into her hand many times, clearly taking an intimidating approach to the situation.

The kids looked at each other, as if thinking about it.

"So?", Cree spoke one last time.

what seemed to be the leader of the Kids, stepped forwards.

"We'll never run"

Cree gave a sigh.

"Then Don't"

* * *

Rachel gave a sigh as she tapped her foot against the shiny tile she stood upon, she was currently waiting for Fanny to come.

'If I can persuade her...'.

Rachel was planning to persuade her to come along with her, hang out, or something, Just not in school.

'Hope Harvey and the others are fine.'

Rachel thought to herself once more.

a scowl began to form on her face, 'Patton'

Rachel felt her chest tighten, she tried not to think about him, about her...friend...well, what he had been to her, before he literally Caught her off guard, he betrayed her.

she remembered how just two days prior to Fanny's 13th birthday, Patton had started acting up.

Rachel had confided in him since they were close friends and all, but clearly, that had been an error. Patton began to spew Non-sense. He tried to convince her that Fanny would become a traitor, but clearly, that didn't happen, and Fanny went through her birthday party with a big smile, rather than a devious one, Fanny not once gave Rachel reason to believe What Patton was trying to convince her of.

'Patton became the damn traitor', she thought to herself.

she remembered yelling at him then. insulting him in her office when he had insulted Fanny, without Fanny even knowing of course.

Rachel began to feel anger stir in her, she trusted Fanny very much then, she knew her very well, she cared...

'Patton hated that so much for some reason', Rachel found herself thinking a bit deeply into the subject, she had, had many arguments over...Fanny, How he felt that Rachel was 'Favoring' her.

but that wasn't true, if anything, back then...she Favored Nigel Uno...

One of the first Big arguments that occurred between Patton and her, being after Rachel decided whom she was going to give the Promotion to.

* * *

 _"Promoting numbuh 86 instead of Numbuh 1? What a shock", Patton said rather, perplexed._

 _Rachel gave a sigh, her hazel eyes drifted to Patton, "The spot was all for Numbuh 1, but I can't give a promotion that important to a Reckless...Reckless operative, Fanny's more level Headed-", Rachel tried to give justification to her choice, but was quickly cut off by a scoff._

 _"Level Headed!?", Patton scoffed in sarcasm, he was sitting, feet propped up on a nearby desk, arms folded behind his head, "That girl's triggered by the small things, and you say she's a better choice?"_

 _Rachel already knew where this was going, lately, since Patton and Fanny had went on a solo mission together and returned, just a month prior, Patton shot Fanny down a bunch of times, And it was starting to get to Rachel._

 _Rachel had no clue what happened, But Things between Patton and Fanny seemed pretty awkward, the atmosphere that surrounded them when they were both in the same place, made anyone nearby uncomfortable._

 _and Rachel was really curious to know._

 _The girl narrowed her eyes at Patton, she straightened out a stack of papers and set them down, then she sat back into her chair, her back resting firmly against the comfortable cushion the chair had._

 _"What's you're problem with her?", Rachel said, without thought, she allowed the sentence to escape passed her lips._

 _Patton stared at his superior. "Nothin', I'm just saying", the boy said._

 _Rachel now crossed her arms over her chest, "You know, if there's something going on, you can share it with me", Rachel softened her facial expression. She momentarily relaxed herself._

 _Patton's expression however, Hardened._

 _"Can I?", the boy said, and he sat straight, his feet returning to the floor._

 _Rachel's eyebrow rose slightly, as if in question._

 _the boy continued, "You Favor, Francine, Why can't you admit it?", Patton all of a sudden spat out._

 _Rachel's face now wore an_ _Expression of surprise, and she too sat up straight, "Patton", she said rather angry._

 _Patton crossed his arms over his chest, "You know it's true, You can't bring yourself to admit it, You can't even see it yourself!", he rose his voice, "She also seems to favor you too you know!". Patton rose his voice a bit more._

 _something in Rachel snapped, she stood out of her seat, and the seat fell to the floor, causing a loud thud to echo in the room. She slammed her hands onto the desk in front of her, some papers scattered_

 _"ENOUGH!", Rachel rose her voice now, loud enough for attention to be brought to her office, in the form of Fanny herself, Nigel and...Abigail entering the room in concern._ _Uno spoke first, his eyes were clearly narrowed behind the shades of his sunglasses, "Sir, everything alright in here?"_

 _Abigail wore a concerned expression herself, "Y'all cool?", the girl asked._

 _Fanny averted looking at Patton, she kept her gaze at her superior, "362, Sir?"._

 _With the three in the door way, Rachel released a breath, she stood up straight, and looked at Patton, "You need to let it go, whatever it is, Let it go. I will not have this.", Rachel said firmly._

 _the three Operatives were clearly lost, but didn't ask or intervene._

 _Patton merely clicked his tongue. "Why? I thought you meant what you sai-", Before Patton could finish his sentence, no doubt trying to counter Rachel._

 _Rachel cut him off, "I meant what is said, But I will not stand for some childish Crap you have against 'Her'.", Rachel spat._

 _Patton Glared at Rachel, he remained silent._

 _"I don't know what you have against Her, But if you do something to her, against her, or something of that nature, You will deal with me, Understood?", Rachel spoke with a frown, and a hard glare._

 _Patton didn't reply, he got up from his seat, ready to go, but Before he could leave, Rachel spoke once more._

 _"Understand!", Rachel slammed her hands onto the desk once more, "Numbuh 60!", she yelled._

 _All whom stood in the room Jumped, startled by Rachel's Aggressive attitude._

 _Patton's shoulders flinched, he gritted his teeth, then turned to looked over his shoulder, "Understood"_

* * *

"-Rachel?"

Rachel hummed, pulled from her thoughts, and lifted her head, and she saw whom was trying to get her attention.

"You alright?", Fanny said softly, concern was written on her face.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, Sorry, I was just in thought", Rachel rose a hand and gave the back of her head a sheepish rub, as a small smile curled her lips.

Fanny hummed slightly, "Alright, So?"

Rachel nodded, "Um, yeah, well, Uh. I just wasn't up to sticking in school, and well I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come along with me", Rachel said as she leaned against a locker.

Fanny narrowed her eyes slightly, "Skip school with you, you mean?", the Scottish girl crossed her arms over her chest.

Rachel swallowed, "Uh-Heh, Pretty much.", she said rather nervously.

The older teen gave a small sigh, "As much as I like you, and with the fact that we're together and all, 'm gonna have to decline the offer"

the Taller teen bit her lip for a moment, "Just one day?"

Fanny nodded, "Nope, sorry, Love. But that's how Grades start slippin'.", the girl said rather firmly.

Rachel blushed, 'she called me, 'Love'.', "One day won't hurt you, Fanny, please, we'll get my place to ourselves, my dad's working", Rachel said, playing a much more...interesting persuading method, one that she meant in an innocent manner, but would be taken in another way.

Fanny's cheeks burned pink now, she bit her bottom lip, clearly, the mention of this, was a good card to throw.

"Yeah?", Rachel pressed a bit.

Fanny hummed, in thought, clearly giving It some thought, she knew that having a romantic partner would always impact grades.

The taller teen reached out and took Fanny's hand into her own, "C'mon, just today"

'Oh...Fine', Fanny gave in, "Alright"

Rachel smiled lightly. "Is something in your locker you might wanna get?"

Fanny nodded, "No"

* * *

"Alright, Y'all. we splittin' up, Numbuh 4, You're with 3, and I'll go with Numbuh 2". Numbuh split the four into the two groups.

"Right", Numbuh 4 said.

"Okie-Dookie", Kuki said with a giggle.

"roger that", Numbuh 2 said.

"Alright, so which ever group get to Cree first, One of you gots to get the re-commissioning module and go, while one distracts Cree or any other teenager on the verge of getting it.", Numbuh 5 said.

"Right", the three teens said.

"Alright, Let's split", Numbuh 5 said.

and so they did.

* * *

"Alright, Y'all, I'm opening the cells, in 3. 2. 1.-", and Cree pushed a lever down and all cells opened, an alarm rang.

 **"ALL CELLS HAVE BEEN OPENED"** , a computer-like voice said through loud speakers.

Cree grinned like a wolf, "Oh Yes, they have"

* * *

Abigail gave a sigh, "Oh, Numbuh 5 has a feelin' things just got a hell of a lot more complicated"

Hoagie trembled, "Oh great, Cree's released everyone else", he held a mustard Cannon closer to him, "Geez, Your sister's something else", he whined.

Abigail nodded, "She really is", Abby and Hoagie both turned a corner, they both spotted the Toilanaitor running around, getting beaten up by some KND operatives.

"Ugh, That guy", Hoagie commented.

Abby sighed out, "Sheesh, You'd think that after so many times of getting his butt handed to him, he'd start re-thinking his life over"

Hoagie chuckled, "True that"

Abby hummed, "Well, Keep a close eye around your surroundings, let's go"

with that, Both of the teens walked around the area, from time to time, they'd see a few KND operatives getting their own butts handed to them, but they wouldn't step in, it wasn't their job, and they weren't going to expose themselves to fast either.

"As much as I'd want to help them out, we can't", Abigail said, "We've got Cree to stop"

Hoagie nodded, "Yeah, poor little guys", he felt bad for the kid whom had just received a spanking.

* * *

"363, sir. We're here", Numbuh 85 said with a sigh. as he landed the ship on one of the base's landing pads

"Good, stock up, we gotta go in hard and stop Cree", Harvey said firmly.

Sonia nodded, "I've got a detonator", the girl said as she walked up her superior.

Paddy gave a sigh, "Plan?"

Harvey nodded, "Alright, so we'll be bumping into the Good Ol' Sector V, don't mind them, they'll assist us, and in turn we'll assist them.", the leader explained.

Up until now, Paddy and Sonia were both getting to know about the TND...Scratch that, Sonia was, Paddy already knew, Rachel had shared it with him when Fanny was freshly de-commissioned.

"Alright, so my sister told me what they were after, well...what Cree was after, Cree's after a re-commissioning module, the one that brought Grandfather back and all that other crud.", Harvey explained, "So we gotta make sure we intercept Cree, or, extract the thing are selves."

Sonia trembled lightly, "What if Cree takes us down? I've heard how she was able to go toe to toe with Numbuh 362"

Paddy shivered momentarily, "We're gonna get our butt kicked, Harvey.", the boy said, then he hummed, "Wait a minute, isn't She gonna come here too?"

Harvey hummed himself, crossing his arms over his chest, "Who?"

"Numbuh 362", Paddy said.

Harvey thought for a moment, "Of course not"

Sonia and Paddy both jumped, "What!? Why not?", both said in sync.

Numbuh 363 sighed, "Someone's gotta stay and take care of 86, after all, 86 is the reason why all of this is happening"

Paddy hummed, "My sister?"

Harvey sighed, "Listen-"

"With all do respect sir, Why wasn't I told that my sister was some type of target?", the boy cut off his superior.

Harvey sighed, "It would distract you from you work, Besides, My sister's been doing good in protecting yours, and sector V seem to have things under control"

Paddy couldn't believe he didn't put two and two together...

at first when Harvey had told him about a mission that'd be off KND jurisdiction, Paddy just complied, but then seeing his sister there, kinda peaked his curiosity, Harvey didn't get into much detail.

Sonia felt slightly awkward, sensing tension, "Guys, relax"

Paddy frowned, "Jerk, this was something I needed to know"

"It'd only serve to worry you", Harvey countered.

both boys got closer and closer to each other, but before they could get anymore closer, Sonia intervened, "GUYS!", she yelled out "Enough!"

Harvey frowned.

Paddy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Listen, you two can settle this while not on an important Mission", Sonia said, "Chill, relax, we need to do this before anything else, Sector V might need us, so we need to pull ourselves together, and be prepared to provide any assistance we can"

the two boys both nodded.

"Fine", Paddy said.

Harvey gave a sigh.

* * *

"You hungry?", Rachel asked Fanny.

Fanny nodded her head.

Currently, Both teens were walking towards Rachel's house, Rachel carrying Fanny's bag, their fingers interlocked with each others.

"Sure? We can stop by the mart and get something to eat", Rachel spoke again, offering the Scottish teen some food.

Fanny sighed, "I guess, sure."

Rachel smiled, "I'm kinda feeling for a Chilidog and some Cream soda", The tall teen said.

Fanny smiled herself, "Y'know, 'm Surprised that yer' not fat"

Rachel chuckled, "What? Oh c'mon, chilidogs aren't that bad"

Fanny shrugged, "Believe wot' you want."

The younger teen chuckled, "Oh well", Rachel looked ahead, they were approaching the mart already.

both girls made it to the mart's parking lot, and soon entered the Mart, they felt the cool air of the store's A/C hit them, but it didn't make them shiver.

"A slushy would be good", Fanny said as she pulled Rachel with her.

Rachel hummed, "A new flavor's been added", Rachel commented as she read a small sign just above the said new flavor.

Fanny released Rachel's hand and grabbed a cup, she brought the cup up to the slushy machine and put it right under the flavor she desired at the moment, she then lifted a small lever and thus the icy goodness came out.

Rachel smiled, "You look like a kid coming from a candy store"

Fanny hummed, "Shut yer' face", spoke rather playfully.

the taller teen leaned down slightly and placed a kiss to Fanny's cheek. Causing Fanny to close her eyes for a small moment, only opening them when her girlfriend's lips left her cheek.

"I'm gonna get my stuff okay", Rachel said.

Fanny nodded, "Alright, Meet you at the counter"

Rachel went off on her own.

the teen went for the cold drinks and other cold things section, she opened a fridge and pulled out a bottle of cream soda, she loved this stuff.

"Cream soda? Somethings never change huh?", A deep voice spoke from beside Rachel.

Rachel jumped a bit, startled, she turned to see whom the owner of the voice was.

"Chad?!", Rachel hummed realizing that she may have yelled out too loud, "Chad.", she repeated once more, a bit lower.

The blonde haired boy nodded and gave the girl a smile, "'Sup", he merely said, a bit cheeky

Rachel looked around her, "What's up? You scared the crap outta me"

Chad chuckled and leaned against the door of the other fridge, "Did I?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Why approach me?", she cut to the chase.

Chad rose his eyebrows, "Woah, at least start off with, 'How are you?', 'How you been?', or 'What college you goin' to go to', y'know."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Chad"

The boy shrugged, "Fine, well, I just approached you cause I never would've thought you'd be a skipper type"

Rachel narrowed her eyes more, "Chad."

Chad rolled his eyes, "You're such a stickler, Listen, Harvey filled me in, I saw you alone and wondered why Fanny wasn't with-...You?", Chad's sentence tailed off and he rose a finger, pointing at someone over Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel turned around and looked to see whom Chad was pointing at.

and sure enough, Fanny was there, arms crossed over her chest.

"-You're like totally cool, Rach', You kicked that guys ass, good stuff, Rach'!", Chad all of a sudden changed his attitude all together and 'Dapped' Rachel up, "Shit, Good, stuff", Chad said.

Rachel played along, "Ah-Ha, he was a totally douche."

Chad nodded, "Totally, Listen _Closely_ -", Chad paused for a mere moment.

Rachel understood, the last word after 'listen', was only heard by Rachel.

Chad continued, "Watch out", he said jokingly, "He's pretty pissed at you- _And-_ Take care", Chad gave Fanny his full attention, "Hey-Ya, _Fanny._ Careful skipping school girls, you fall behind, And graduation gets a bit complicated", Chad said with a playful attitude

Chad then 'Dapped' Rachel up once more, "See ya' around Rach", he then patted Rachel's shoulder and left.

Rachel felt a small thin paper in her Hand, she sighed, 'Bad timing, Fanny', she turned to Fanny, "Hey, sorry, bumped into a friend, he's heading off to college soon"

Fanny rose an eyebrow, "I see"

"Yeah, He's a jerk sometimes, surprisingly he wasn't one this time", Rachel commented, then she closed the fridge door and walked towards Fanny, "Let's start get this ringed out"

Rachel knew Chad was in the TND, obviously, he played Psycho, but he wasn't...sometimes though, she wondered.

But there was a reason why Chad approached her, and just as he was about to get to the 'good' part, Fanny appeared.

what timing.

both girls got to the counter, Rachel paid for the items, much to Fanny's dismay.

and headed out, as they were heading out, Rachel saw Chad and Maurice and two cheerleaders in the parking lot.

Maurice and Chad gave her a look of approval When she exited with Fanny.

Fanny didn't notice.

the two cheerleaders gave Rachel small smiles, one winked.

causing Rachel to blush slightly.

Fanny noticed.

"Hurry, you!", Fanny kicked the back of Rachel's leg, causing Rachel to stumble slightly.

'Crap'

"Hmph", Fanny frowned.

Rachel blushed.

the four TND operatives chuckled out.

'oh man', Rachel sighed out.

the two were now a good distance from the mart, they were in silence. But it wouldn't take Talking for Rachel to know that Fanny was mad.

and oh was she mad.

The older teen was fuming, "Thought she was pretty?~", Fanny finally spoke, breaking the silence with attitude.

Rachel swallowed thickly, "Fanny"

"I saw Yer' eye wonder", Fanny said, she held her slushy tightly.

Rachel released a sigh, "I know them, Relax, Fanny", the taller teen whom was carrying everything began to try and explain to her girlfriend, whom she knew was at this point, jealous.

"Oh really?", Fanny said with a snappy tone.

Rachel gave shaky sigh once more, "We all go way back. They're cool people"

"Cool people? Or maybe 'she's' a 'cool' girl"

Rachel knew arguing with Fanny would result in Fanny wining anyways, whether she was right or wrong, Fanny would fight to very end to try and prove a point.

"Fanny", Rachel muttered, both girls made it to Rachel's home. Rachel pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Oh and dare I wonder what would have happened if maybe you encountered your 'friends' if you were on yer' own. Maybe you'd have just stopped and asked for her number?", Fanny kept at it.

'Girls', Rachel thought, she heard of what it was like to have a girlfriend, she heard many positives, but she also heard, many negatives, one being, all the nagging a girlfriend will put you through when they feel insecure about something.

and to stop the nagging, the Girlfriend needed to be assured.

Rachel walked in, Fanny just behind her, still blabbering on.

The Taller teen walked towards the steps of the stairs that would lead to her room.

Fanny stopped.

Rachel hummed when Fanny went silent, she turned around, seeing Fanny with arms crossed over her chest, frown still present.

"Where're you goin'?"

Rachel looked up, "Um, My room", she said, "C'mon"

Fanny remained put, "Why?", she questioned.

It became clear to Rachel that Fanny was going to just randomly disagree with her.

"Just incase if my dad decides to come home early, he doesn't mind me coming here, skipping school or anything, but it'd be a bit different if you were here with me. He'd feel a bit bad and think i'm being some type of bad influence or something", Rachel explained.

Fanny rose an eyebrow up, "You've brought a person with you before, like, someone you skipped with?"

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah, a couple of friends", 'KND business friends', Rachel thought.

Fanny narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

'Ooooh', "Uh, C'mon?"

"Hmph", Fanny began to step once more, Rachel released a sigh and walked up the steps.

both girls reached Rachel's room, Rachel couldn't help but notice Harvey's bedroom door open, she slightly narrowed her eyes, but proceeded to her room.

"Mind the mess", Rachel said.

Fanny hummed, "Mess? It's just a bit unorganized, but not messy", Fanny said.

Rachel shrugged, she walked to her desk and set the bags down.

Fanny walked beside Rachel and set her slushy by the bags.

Fanny hummed, "Rachel?"

Rachel hummed, she took out her cream soda from the bag and opened it, she took a sip from the cool bottle. While Rachel was drinking her soda, Fanny found her way to the bed and sat down, "How many relationships have you had?"

Rachel blushed slightly, she looked at Fanny, and took her Soda away from her lips, "Um...You're...uh...my first", Rachel said a bit quietly, as she looked down at the Bottle In her hands

Fanny was quick to release a small scoff, "You can't be serious."

Rachel's blush deepened, "Yeah, well, I'm being really serious, I just...I got asked out a lot, but uh, I just never really decided that Relationships were my thing. back then of course...now, I guess we just...happened.", her eyes not leaving the rim of the bottle.

Fanny remained silent, she observed the tall girl, "I'm your first huh"

Rachel nodded, "What about You?"

Fanny sighed, "We're in the same boat"

Rachel looked up, "Alright, now that's unbelievable, you're tota-", she cut herself off, "With respect, you're really um..."

the older teen blushed, "With respect?", The teen giggled, "It's fine to comment, We're together, I think personally, i'd like receiving compliments from you"

The taller teen swallowed thickly, she turned her body to set her bottle down on the desk.

"You're beautiful", Rachel said, she then walked towards the bed with Fanny sitting on it, and sat next to her.

"Yer' a smooth one aren't ya'?", Fanny gave Rachel a sheepish smile.

Rachel shrugged, "I wouldn't say smooth, maybe just nervous"

"Nervous?", Fanny repeated the word.

"Yeah...I mean, here we are, skipping school. I guess maybe tomorrow or another day, I'll feel a bit bad because I made you skip school"

Fanny shook her head, "It's been pretty interesting hangin' about with you, rather nice...except for the moment you let yer' eye wonder off", and there it was, Fanny remembered.

"Thought I forgot?", Fanny spoke once more, arms crossed over her chest.

Rachel gave a defeated sigh, "It wasn't like that, I know them is all"

"Hmph", Fanny turned away from Rachel.

the sandy brown haired teen began to shift forwards a bit, "Fanny, I only got eyes for you"

"I don't know about that"

"I'll prove it", Rachel said, she leaned in and kissed Fanny's cheek.

Fanny hummed and rose a hand, she cupped the side of Rachel's face. "You can't prove it"

"Mmm, Maybe another time, but I can prove I know those girls, I can introduce you to them if you'd like", Rachel said, "We're friends, you'll see"

Fanny hummed, giving it a thought, she was starting to feel reassured, "Fine, I believe you, but I still want to meet the girls, actually, just the girl that thought it was alright to wink at you"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly, "Fine, Fine", "You happy now?"

The Scottish teen nodded, "A wee' bit actually"

Rachel smiled, "Alright", with that, she leaned in and kissed Fanny on the lips.

there would be no interruptions, nothing would interfere with Rachel and Fanny spending some 'alone' time together.

nothing.

Fanny wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, as Rachel deepened the kiss.

'This is nice', Rachel thought to herself as she put a hand over Fanny's leg.

both broke the kiss, only because they needed to breath.

"Wow, Honestly, it's surprising how I'm yer' first", Fanny said.

Rachel merely gazed into Fanny's eyes, "Why's that?"

"Yer' Quite the kisser", the older girl said, she was left rather breathless.

"That a bad thing?"

"No", Fanny said, "It just peaked my curiosity"

Rachel rose an eyebrow.

now, this was where things were going to get far more complicated for Rachel.

She was rather 'innocent', she wasn't one to understand dirty references, of throw sexual remarks around. she was rather oblivious to it. and the story behind that, being very simple, she was never around when 'Sex' ed kicked in, she wouldn't know anything passed Kissing.

as she entered Middle school, she skipped out on the class, and not just her, but many other KND, or TND did as well.

if anything, when the word Sex was brought up, it was understood as Gender.

not as something else.

Only someone like Abigail knew the difference, she'd give the kids around her a look.

but none understood.

But for someone like Francine Fulbright, well. Let's just say, she was there, and very much present in mind.

she was like any other Teenager, as oppose to Rachel and any other TND operative.

The TND operatives were basically just as Cree put it, Matured in body, but not in mind.

Unless they were Abigail, Abigail was matured both ways, and possible the same with 1 or 2 other operatives.

Fanny rose a hand up and placed it against Rachel's chest, she lightly pushed Rachel back, Rachel hummed, she leaned back and seeing as she was getting further and further onto the bed, she removed her shoes, the shoes hit the rug with a small thud.

Rachel wasn't sure what Fanny was doing, but she was curious to find out.

and boy did she.

Fanny's lips curled into a sly smile, with her hand still on Rachel's chest, Fanny herself removed her own shoes and crawled over Rachel, ultimately straddling her.

"I always thought you looked so cute when you didn't understand something", Fanny said, she removed her hand from Rachel's Chest and now placed both hands on Rachel's stomach, "and sometimes you give those Kicked puppy looks, and it just makes it a lot harder to tease you", the girl sat on Rachel straddling her, she seemed rather comfortable.

whilst Rachel was not, she was starting to feel funny, "uh, really?", her cheeks burned red, while her heart thumped ever so hard against her chest.

Fanny nodded, and she slipped a Hand under Rachel's shirt, which Surprised Rachel.

"Relax", Fanny said with a light giggle, she looked at Rachel with softness in her eyes.

Rachel had allowed herself to tense at the feel of Fanny's soft, warm hand touching the bare skin of her stomach, something that's never happened.

"You work out after all", Fanny commented as her hand slid under the fabric of Rachel's shirt, she kept her hand around Rachel's stomach area of course, going 'up' would be moving a bit fast, this Fanny could tell.

For a moment though, Fanny frowned, then brought her eyes to looked at Rachel, "You've got a few scars don't you?", the red head asked with curiosity, she could feel the healed marks under her fingers.

Rachel tensed a bit more. "Don't we all?", she replied softly.

The girl on top relaxed her facial expression, deciding that maybe bring up Rachel's Scars might actually make Rachel close up on her, "Relax, loosen up", Fanny said as her hand continued to feel up Rachel's toned tummy, "Relax", she repeated once more.

and Rachel did, "Fanny", she said rather softly, nervously even.

"That's better", the Scottish teen said with a smile, "You get tense really fast".

Rachel averted eye contact, she felt her confidence melt away for some reason.

"S-Sorry", the girl under the Scottish teen murmured.

"It's alright, Love", Fanny said, she then pushed strands of her hair behind her ear and began to lean down, she used a hand to keep herself up, placing it next to Rachel's head, "Just relax", were the last words Fanny said before she captured Rachel's lips into her own.

Rachel closed her eyes, she could feel Fanny's other hand feeling her Abs up, a finger drew light circles on her tummy.

Rachel kissed back, but she wasn't quiet sure what to do with her hands at the moment, her hands were raised, hesitantly she put her hands on Fanny's hips after a good few seconds of thinking it over.

soon Rachel found her tongue playing against that of her girlfriend's.

Then something else happened, Rachel without thought allowed a hand to move downwards, which resulted in Rachel's hand being on the Scottish teen's 'bottom', which also came with a development.

a small moan came from Fanny.

Rachel tensed once more.

Fanny felt the Rachel's toned tummy flex, and she broke the kiss with a small smack sound, "You alright?"

Rachel gave an unsure nod, "Y-Yeah"

Fanny smiled, her lips were a rosy pink color, due to her and Rachel kissing so deeply.

"It's alright to touch me", Fanny said all of a sudden, "There's no wrong when we're doing this together, so relax, don't tense over it". Fanny noticed Rachel tense when Rachel's hand drifted lower, she knew the younger teen was nervous.

The older teen merely nodded, her breath hitched slightly. 'Touch her.'

Fanny then leaned back down, this time, she pressed her weight onto Rachel, curious to see how Rachel would handle it.

and she did.

Fanny rose both hands to Rachel's face, kissing her a bit deeper than earlier, she concentrated a bit more on intensifying things.

Rachel felt herself also contributing to Fanny's actions, she felt a bit more confident, and she moved her hand down to her girlfriend's 'bottom', she groped a bit, and Fanny moaned lightly once more.

'what are we doing?', Rachel thought to herself, her and her former cadet were having a very deep full blown make out session, both skipping school, both were together romantically...they've been doing so much lately, so many things.

Things that Rachel would've never imagined just a few years back when she called Fanny by her KND identification instead of her name.

"Mmm", Rachel herself slipped a moan.

Fanny smiled against Rachel's lips, she pulled back.

Rachel was rather dazed by everything her and Fanny were currently doing, but soon, she'd be ripped out from her daze.

One of Fanny's hands ran down Rachel's body, this time, it ran over her breast to get back to Rachel's stomach, which caused Rachel to break the kiss, she locked eyes with Fanny, maintaining the Scottish teen's gaze

Fanny's index finger, traced one of the scars on Rachel's lower abdomen, which meant Fanny's hand had travelled a bit lower, just a tad.

"I'd like to know how you managed to get hurt so many times", Fanny said a bit breathless, as if just catching her breath.

Rachel relaxed and laid her head on the bed, "Just...kid things, you know."

The older girl hummed, "Playin' with the boys?", Fanny said.

Rachel nodded, "Pretty much, they play rough so, naturally we'd all get hurt"

Fanny chuckled, "Boys usually end up with plenty of Scars, and with you playing with them, it was inevitable that you'd collect some along side the boys", Fanny kept tracing the scar.

the Younger teen nodded her head, "I guess. I've always hung out with guys y'know, I liked the same things they did, I played the same way, I did all the junk they did.", Rachel explained as removed her hands from Fanny, "It was always fun though."

"I bet it was, I never really played well with boys, so I wouldn't know exactly, but yer' explaining it.", Fanny said, she tilted her head to the side.

"I really like you, Fanny", Rachel said all of a sudden.

the red head hummed, "'m glad we bumped into each other y'know, back at the mart. 'm glad that we're together too", Fanny couldn't help but admit.

Rachel smiled and rose a hand, she cupped one of Fanny's cheeks, "I'm glad too", Rachel sat up slightly and pulled Fanny towards her, and their lips met once more, but not for long, it was a mere peck, "I'm lucky", the younger teen commented as she brought her other hand to Fanny's hip.

Fanny gave Rachel another peck, "I could say the same, love."

'Love', the tawny haired teen couldn't help but catch that Fanny was starting to make it a habit in calling her 'love'. The hazel eyed teen leaned in with intentions of giving her lover a kiss on the cheek, but said lover turned her head for a moment when a phone vibrated on the desk in her bag, resulting in Rachel's lips coming in contact with Fanny's neck, which resulted in Fanny bringing her hands up to Rachel's shoulders and her holding on a bit tightly as she released a soft mewl.

Rachel tensed again.

it was a pattern Fanny was starting to see quite clearly, Rachel would tense when she didn't seem to understand something or when she was unsure.

"It's fine", Fanny breathed out, "Nothing you do is wrong", the older girl wanted to reassure Rachel

Rachel pulled back, "Nothing?"

Fanny nodded, "Nothing", she said, she then slid her hands passed Rachel's tense shoulders and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Just, go a little easy with leaving marks on where people can see them"

'Marks?', Rachel's eyes showed confusion, and Fanny quickly deciphered that.

"When you kiss someone's neck or, other places, it could sometimes leave marks, marks that stay there for a few weeks", Fanny explained cheeks slightly pink.

"Really?"

Fanny rose an eyebrow, "'m starting to figure just how innocent you really are, and it's starting to concern me", Fanny found herself smiling, "But it's the innocence that has you tense over things that aren't exactly all bad"

Rachel continued to look at Fanny.

"Like, when you first 'touched' me, then when I touched you. and now this. I want you to feel comfortable with everything we're doin'. As long as the touching isn't done in public places, it's fine. But right now, it's just us, and we should take a wee bit of advantage of that"

"I...I'm comfortable...I'm just...Not sure what I'm doing really", Rachel admitted,

Fanny shrugged, "Love, there's no proper way of being intimate with yer' partner."

"Really?", Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully. 'Intimate', the word ran in her head for a brief moment.

The older teen nodded her head, "Yes, really. If anything, The proper way, is knowing how comfortable yer partner is, and as far I'm concerned I'm comfortable with everything we're doing.", Fanny then leaned in, she rested her forehead against Rachel's, "and you? How comfortable are you?"

"I'm very comfortable, Fanny", Rachel smiled, then tilted her head to the side and did what she had unintentionally done earlier, she buried her face into the side of Fanny's neck, her lips making contact with the soft milky unblemished skin.

Fanny gave a hum, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rachel's lips against her neck, the feeling was very knew, but it didn't feel bad, no, but it felt the opposite of that. It felt good.

"Mmmm~", Fanny brought a hand up to the back of Rachel's head, she dug her fingers into the hair, making it a bit more messy.

as Rachel was concentrating on moving her lips over the girl who sat in her lap's neck, she began to feel something in her lower abdomen tighten, something tugging at her, she rose a hand, trailing it back down to the Scottish teen's bottom.

While Rachel wasn't sure what the feeling was, Fanny was sure what she herself was feeling.

Turned on.

"Ahhh~", Fanny moaned when Rachel's lips moved lower.

something in Rachel just took over, she wasn't worried anymore, she was starting to take the girl's moaning as a good sign. She was focusing on trying to get more of those lovely sounds out of her lover.

and with out thinking, the taller of the two, brought her hands up and a bit under Fanny's shirt, Fanny shifted a bit, but did not deny Rachel an advance.

The taller teen's hands went up and around to Fanny's back, her fingers passed the Bra's clasp, but currently, she was still innocent enough to not make an attempt to unclasp the item that held Fanny's bosoms. She caressed the back, Causing Fanny to arch into her body slightly.

'Wow', Rachel thought, she was getting these reactions from Fanny, from the very smug and attitude giving , Numbuh 86.

she'd never have thought that the girl would have been pure putty in her hands.

Fanny knew for a fact that Rachel was indeed going to leave marks, but she figured she could hide them if they were on the side of her neck, rather than along her throat.

But something was just tugging at Rachel, she wanted something, but she wasn't sure, she had allowed her hands to go up Fanny's body, but something was still urking her.

Rachel broke her lip contact from Fanny's neck, but she still kept her face buried there, she gave sigh, still moving her hands in the shirt, her hands feeling the softness that was her former cadet's back.

both were rather silent, it was more physical communication than Verbal.

Rachel couldn't help but make her hands go just a tad bit higher, the shirt rose up, and Fanny sucked in a breath, she pulled away slightly, and then did something that threw Rachel for quiet the loop.

She reached down and grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Rachel froze, her hands still on Fanny's back.

and Rachel now grew more nervous than anything, her heart began to pound hard in her chest, she swallowed thickly.

Fanny stared at Rachel, still not saying anything.

* * *

 _Cliff hanger!_

Whale, hope it's been a good read, I apologize for any mistakes I've made here, I'm editing so it'll be fixed, at least, the mistakes I see.

Hmm, pretty long chapter...oh well.

Hue Hue Hue.

* * *

 **reviews are always welcomed!**

 _Don't hurt my feelings tho. like...too harshly._

* * *

Till next time.

Bye!


End file.
